A Symbol of Love
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: We all know the chaos caused by Bobby's tattoo. Some early chapters rated M for sexual thoughts and encounters. Chapter 28 begins the Second Sequel entitled: INDELIBLE INK, INDELIBLE LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: None of the LO:CI characters are mine. Thanks to Dick Wolf for sharing.**

A Symbol of Love 

Bobby stepped from the shower and reached for the fluffy blue bath towel, quickly dabbing the droplets of water from his body and vigorously rubbing the moisture from his salt and pepper curls.

He stood in front of the vanity, looking at the reflection of his upper torso in the mirrored medicine cabinet.

He sighed and shook his head slightly. He couldn't even use the excuse that his friends got him drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. Hell, it used to happen all the time, back in his Army days –the Private who got a weekend pass, went into town to get plastered with his buddies, and woke up the next morning to discover his altered state.

Six months ago, he hadn't given it any thought. Well, any _forethought_, that is. Some feeling had been nagging at him; some idea that wouldn't go away. So when his good buddies, Lewis and Johnny "Dawg" dared him, then egged him on, it really didn't take much convincing –because deep down, Bobby knew it was something he wanted to do. But that was back then. Six months ago, in the midst of a freezing cold winter and hidden under shirts and suits and ties and bulky sweaters and overcoats.

And it was just over two months ago, while the chilly, rainy early spring days lingered on, that Alex invited him to the Eames' Family Reunion. This wasn't to be just a regular family get-together. This was the _entire_ Eames/McCormack clan –all the brothers, sisters, spouses, in-laws, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews –the whole extended family. A party so big that it couldn't be contained in any family back yard. This year's Family Reunion was being held at Darlington. It sounded like a fancy place –maybe a country club. It seemed like it would be fun, so he accepted Alex's invitation.

And it was just two weeks ago that Alex reminded him, "Don't forget Bobby –two weeks from Saturday is the Family Reunion."

He smiled, at the time. "I remembered. As a matter of fact, I've been meaning to ask you, where is this Darlington place? What is it?"

He was still staring at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing the image looking back at him. He remembered how Alex's eyes lit up –like those of a little girl, eager and full of anticipation at the thought of an approaching party.

"It's in Jersey, a mile or so away from my aunt's house in Ramsey. Aunt Helen—she's on my mom's side –you've never met her. Anyway, it's this County Park, with acres and acres of lawns and a few man-made lakes."

That grabbed Bobby's attention.

"L-lakes?" he remembered questioning her.

"Yes, lakes …as in water…swimming, diving," Alex answered a bit sarcastically. "It'll be great!" She had gone on. "We'll have a few bar-b-ques going, a bunch of picnic tables reserved, softball, volleyball, Frisbee, and, of course, swimming."

"Ss-swimming," he had repeated, prompting one of "those" looks from his partner.

"What's _with_ you today, Bobby?" she had asked, teasingly. "The thought of me in a bathing suit too much for you to take?"

Actually, that _was_ his first thought –hoping that Alex would be in a bikini.

His second thought was less appealing.

X X X

He raised his hand, letting his fingers gently glide over the pectoral muscle on the left side of his chest, over the smooth skin and soft hairs – over his heart.

He dreaded the fact that the day had finally arrived. And, of course, as Bobby's luck would have it, it was going to be a sweltering hot and humid day in the mid-90's. He'd _have to_ go in the water and cool off; he'd _have to_ go swimming with Alex. He knew she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

He sighed and headed for his bedroom, putting on his swim trunks under a pair of shorts. He yanked a tee-shirt over his head and pulled a spare one from his bureau drawer. As he bent into his closet to get his sandals, he heard his doorbell.

He was always happy to see Alex, yet his stomach almost knotted with the bell's announcement of her arrival. Yesterday, he had almost considered canceling, but couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

So, this was it. Today was going to be the day. The first time Alexandra Eames would see her partner's tattoo.

End – Part I 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Dick Wolf for sharing. And bigger thanks for the kind reviews. Glad you like it!**

Dodging and Diving 

Bobby answered the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw Alex. She looked relaxed, happy and ready to have fun.

His big brown eyes quickly surveyed her, up and down. It was so different for him to see her like this – _a real treat_. Her hair was already somewhat messy and windblown, but held back from her face by the blue-framed Etienne Aigner sunglasses perched atop her head. Her shoulders and toned arms were accented by the skimpy white tank top that clung to her; and her legs –shapely and firm, seemed to go on forever from under her tiny denim skirt. He couldn't quite figure that one out. He knew she stood only five foot three inches, but somehow, today, her legs looked as if they belonged to a supermodel. He decided not to waste any more time trying to explain it to himself –he'd just accept it as an optical illusion that'd he'd enjoy being tricked by all day.

"You just gonna gawk, or can I come in?" she teased. Of course, she wasn't really annoyed. She loved it when she knew she had that affect on him.

He backed away, clearing the entranceway for her. "Ss-sorry," he stammered, with an apologetic smile –then quickly checked out the rear view as she passed by him.

When she turned, she caught his smile.

"What?"

"Nuth-nothing," he replied, shaking his head in a 'no' motion. Then his finger began wagging, as it always nervously does, as he pointed towards the floor. "Your feet…"

"They're called sandals, Bobby," she snipped, teasingly.

He felt himself flush with embarrassment. "I-I know…I meant your toes…th-the polish…it's…it's nice."

She smiled at him. "It's called 'Tropical Punch' –and I had to spend an extra twenty-two bucks on the pedicure this week, 'cause of this party. Speaking of which, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he nodded, then held the door open for her.

"You should grab your sneakers, too, Bobby" she told him. "Those sandals won't be any good for playing softball or basketball."

Bobby nodded and made a quick trip back to his bedroom closet to grab his favorite pair of New Balance's.

"Softball…basketball…" he muttered to himself. "She's _determined_ to get me hot 'n sweaty today." Then a thought occurred to him: "I wonder if _she's_ looking as forward to seeing me in my bathing suit as _I am_ to seeing her in hers?" He scoffed at himself as he shook the sense back into his head, "Stop fooling yourself, Bobby. You never get that lucky."

X X X

The ride to Darlington passed by quickly. Once through the Lincoln Tunnel, it was only a matter of a short jaunt on Route 3 West, to Route 17 North –then taking "17" all the way to Ramsey. She was thankful that they had gotten an early start and missed all the traffic from the Saturday shoppers--their "ETA" at Darlington was 9:00 a.m.

Alex was a chatterbox –something Bobby wasn't used to, but found amusing. She filled him in on most of the relatives that he'd be meeting and recounted her childhood stories of times spent at her Aunt Helen's house during summer vacation from school.

"Back when I was a kid, they'd rent rowboats and peddle boats; my cousins and I would be out on the lake having races and goofing around for hours –getting burnt to a crisp," she laughed.

Bobby laughed along with her, but then Alex blurted out, "Speaking of getting burnt to a crisp, I have plenty of sunscreen in my beach-bag. You'd better let me rub some all over you as soon as we get there, so it has time to soak in before you go swimming."

Of course, being a man, all Bobby heard was the part about 'rub some all over' –she'd lost his attention after that, as his mind went off into his own 'lotion-rubbing' fantasy.

"All right?"

Alex took her eyes off the road for a second and glanced at Bobby. "All right?"

Still no response.

"Earth to Goren – come in please."

"Wh-what? Oh, umm –yeah –umm, no, NO. No sense putting it on then playing…. umm, sports. I'd just sweat it off and you'd have to do it again," he explained his lame excuse.

She gave him a sideways smile, "Oh, _you're_ no fun –you're 'on' to my plan."

He chuckled –and wondered if it was true. He felt flattered.

After a few moments of silence, Bobby said, "I'll give you money later for whatever you brought in the cooler."

She smiled, "That's okay, you don't have to. I invited you, and guests don't pay."

"Well, your mother and father keep telling me I'm 'family' –so I'll give you the money.

Alex smiled at the thought. She knew that her parents really did like Bobby and she was happier, yet, at how he now readily accepted his "position" in the Eames' clan.

"Okay," she said with a smirk. "If you wanna chip in."

It was another minute of silent driving, when Alex added, "I got a great deal at my Krispy Crème this morning," she boasted. "When I told 'em I needed donuts for 85 people, the guy thought it was for some kind of cop convention, so he threw in a few dozen for free, as a donation."

Bobby laughed. "Donut bribes, Eames?" He chuckled again. "If I'd have know you were that cheap…"

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I'd do for a Boston Crème, " she joked and shot him a smile.

All her talk of Krispy _Crème_ and Boston _Crème_ jarred Bobby's mind back to the thought of rubbing lotion.

He stared out the window at the tree-lined highway and, once again, got lost in his imagination. _"What is she gonna look like in her bathing suit? Will she let me rub lotion on her? (even though I have no intention of letting her slather it on me and see this tattoo)._

His mind instantly jumped to the exciting scenario of a bikini-clad Alex; _her body glistening with tiny beads of sweat as she lay on a beach towel, basking in the sun. Her skin was hot to the touch as Bobby began gently massaging the cool lotion across her shoulders, down her back –his long, nimble fingers coming dangerously close to her firm, round little butt. He imagined bending down –his lips placing gentle kisses at the spot even lower than the small of her back, where those two adorable little 'dimples' beckoned him. _

Then he'd continue, _downward –massaging the lotion into the backs of her thighs, kneading and relaxing her muscles. He imagined her legs –slightly apart—a finger's width-- just enough room for him to slide his fingers in between, probing forward – "accidentally on purpose" stroking the hot, soft mound of her womanhood. He imagined the soft, sexy moan of pleasure that would escape her throat as she began writhing against his fingers._

The blast of an air-horn from a passing tractor-trailer startled Bobby from his thoughts. He instantly realized the growing sensation below his waist, brought on by his lusty thoughts. He squirmed and readjusted himself in his seat, trying to inconspicuously tug at the inseam of his shorts.

Of course, being 'inconspicuous' in Detective Eames' presence was impossible.

She turned her head, her eyebrows raised and her lips in a crooked smirk, "Is there a _problem_ over there?" she teased.

Bobby shook his head and nervously answered, "No…umm…I…I put my swimsuit on under my shorts …it's just kinda bunched up, ya know?"

"Mmmm," was all she said, at first; then added, "I have my bikini on under my clothes, too."

The thought did not help his condition.

"I brought a change of clothes too," Alex said. "You know when you're sweaty, or you've been in a wet bathing suit too long –it starts to feel icky?"

Bobby chuckled at her childlike word. He loved the little girl in her. "Icky?" He repeated, mocking her. "Is that a medical term?"

Alex laughed. "Yes," she answered with conviction. "Just ask any woman."

X X X

They arrived at Darlington County Park on time, along with dozens of carloads of the other members of the Eames/McCormack families.

After making their way to their 'reserved' picnic area, the family got busy unpacking their trunks and setting the tables. Bobby's size and strength came in handy, as the men lugged the heavy bags of charcoal briquettes to the bar-b-ques. Then he helped John Eames and a couple of Alex's uncles carry various law chairs and coolers to the picnic site.

Bobby liked the atmosphere of the park. There were two separate lakes for swimming, with sand beaches. But set back from the beach –where their picnic area was – was a large grove of trees, providing shelter from the sun and, though ever so slight, a small cooling breeze.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, after all," Bobby thought to himself. "If I could stay in the shade all day, maybe I won't get too hot and need to cool off in the water."

After almost an hour's work, their 'campground' for the day was set.

Alex didn't want to overwhelm Bobby by introducing him to the entire family all at once. Luckily, he was already familiar with most of the Eames' side, due to all the family functions he'd attended at Alex's parents' house.

She decided that there'd be plenty of time during the day to 'bump into' the various aunts, uncles and cousins and do the formal introductions. For now, she just wanted to leave him be –she knew that's what Bobby liked; he always felt more comfortable when he could 'adjust' to things at his own pace.

Alex turned her head at the sound of an uproar of cheers and applause. She smiled when she saw Bobby standing atop a picnic table, as he finished tying off a string that held the huge banner that read "The Eames/McCormack Family Reunion – June 10th, 2006."

She was still smiling as she realized that Bobby was a part of it all this year. And later, when the entire family gathered under the banner to have the traditional, commemorative photo to be taken, he'd be a part of that, too.

Alex's mother approached and stood next to her. "Typical Bobby," she mused. "Jumping right in and helping."

"Yeah," nodded and smiled. "His size comes in handy for something."

"Oh, Alex," Mrs. Eames chastised her daughter. "Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"Yes."

Alex's mom turned and looked at her daughter—whose words were sarcastic, but whose smile and eyes spoke in totally different volumes as she now gazed at the six foot four hunk of man who was tying a dozen rainbow-colored helium balloons to the tree which already held the banner.

"Aunt Helen always makes it so festive," Alex commented.

"Uh-huh," Mrs. Eames replied with a nod, knowing full well that it wasn't Aunt Helen's banner or balloons that had Alex in a happy mood today.

X X X

Hours had gone by, with everyone eating and drinking and laughing over old family stories. Groups of family members had gotten together and played Frisbee, volleyball, badminton –even 'touch' football with her nephew's Nerf football. They had all worked up a sweat and stampeded to the lake, seeking relief from the cool, refreshing water.

Alex sat in a chaise lounge, sort of off to the side, with a cold Snapple raspberry iced tea in one hand, her sunglasses dangling from her other hand, and a slight frown of annoyance on her face. She didn't see Bobby among the water-frolicking crowd.

She listened to the radio as the weatherman announced that the noontime temperature was 92 degrees.

"What's wrong, honey? Heat getting' to ya?" John Eames asked his daughter as he pulled up a lawn chair next to her.

"No, I'm fine. I just got out of the water a little while ago."

"Bobby getting' to ya?" her Dad asked, with typical fatherly insight and wisdom.

"How could he be getting to me? I haven't seen him in over two hours."

"Aww, he's having fun, Alex. The kids are keeping him busy –he was shootin' hoops over in the playground the last time I saw him," Johnny Eames told his daughter.

"I feel like he's been dodging me all day," Alex said.

"Sweatin' bullets, too," John added, interrupting his daughter's sentence.

That drew a look of concern from Alex.

"Don't worry, they're drinking plenty of water and Gatorade," her father said.

"He must be getting burned," Alex said, sounding worried.

Mr. Eames shook his head, 'no.' "He has his tee-shirt on –his face and legs are probably getting burned, though."

Alex stood and wrapped her matching sarong around hips, put on her flip-flops and headed towards the playground.

Mr. Eames smiled. "Going to fetch him?"

"Yes."

"Probably a good idea. He should take a dip and cool off –we'll be eatin' again soon."

X X X

Alex arrived at the playground, only to find the tennis and basketball courts empty. "They must've taken a different path back," she surmised.

She turned and headed back towards the picnic area. "Great," she moaned to herself. "He's back there cooling off and I walked all the way here, sweatin' my ass off for nothing."

Alex arrived back at the Reunion site and walked to the water's edge. She lowered her sunglasses, fending off the glare from the water and 'inventoried' the family, trying to spot Bobby.

Alex's sister, Maggie, joined her, holding little Nathan. "Alex, would you mind watching him for a while. I've just gotta' run to the bathroom."

"Sure," Alex smiled as she took her squirming nephew from her sister's arms. The toddler was well protected with sunscreen and had on a little hat to protect his head and face from the sun.

Alex sat in the shallow water and placed the boy between her legs. His little hands immediately began slapping against and splashing the water, making himself giggle.

Aunt Helen's youngest son, Mark, came out of the water and walked to Alex.

"How's it going, cuz?" he smiled, teasing the baby with the dripping water from his swimsuit and hair.

"Good, Alex tried to answer cheerfully. "How are you and Dawn doing?"

"Great!" Cousin Mark replied, then looked far off into the distance.

"That partner of yours is a bundle of energy, huh?" he joked.

"Bobby?" Alex asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Mark laughed. "He's been playing with the kids all morning. Guess that's why he needed a break and decided to take off by himself for a while."

Alex couldn't hide the look of worry on her face. "What do you mean, 'take off'?

"Over there," Mark pointed ahead, far across the lake. He chuckled. "I've been watching him for the past 45 minutes jumping off that diving board and swimming to the raft in the center of the lake."

Alex practically jumped to her feet, so she could get a better view. She squinted and tried to follow the line of Mark's pointing finger.

"See, he's going up the ladder again now…the high board in the middle…he's in the dark blue and light blue trunks."

Finally, Alex spotted him. Her face broke into a smile as she instantly realized the relief that washed over her: "Thank, God," she thought to herself. "At least I can stop worrying about him being passed out from heat exhaustion and lying unconscious in the park somewhere."

"Check it out," Mark said, nudging her arm. "He's pretty good."

Alex playfully kissed the baby's cheek and he wriggled in her arms. "Are you watching your Uncle Bobby?" she asked him, teasingly.

Alex squinted across the lake again, zeroing in on Bobby. She smiled as she watched him do a near-perfect 'jackknife' and plunge into the water. Then, just as Mark had said, Bobby swam to the floating raft in the middle of the lake; lifting himself onto it and standing –bare chested, she couldn't help but notice – to take a 'breather' before jumping back in and, once again, heading for the diving boards.

Maggie reappeared just in time. Alex was getting 'antsy' and wanted to join her partner for some fun.

"Thanks, Alex," she said, as Nathan reached for his mother.

"No problem," Alex said. "I'm umm, I'm going in for a dip before we eat."

X X X

Alex sat on the raft, waiting for her partner to resurface after his latest dive.

Obviously, Bobby wasn't paying attention to his swimming destination of the raft. He was lost in thought and actually enjoying the feeling of the full-body workout that swimming was affording him. If he _had been_ paying attention, he would've done a "180" and turned back to the safety of the diving boards.

But, instead, he calmly stroked and kicked, easily gliding his large frame through the water, turning his head every couple of strokes for a breath of air.

The water in his eyelashes blurred his vision, but it didn't bother him. He'd be up on the raft soon enough and be able to wipe his eyes clear.

Alex watched, totally amused by the fact that Bobby still had no idea she was there. She fixed her eyes on the side of the raft where her big, strong, half-naked, wet partner would soon be hoisting himself.

She couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on his face at her presence. _And_, this would be the first time he'd be seeing _her_ in her dark and light blue bikini. She anxiously awaited his reaction to that, as well.

Alex heard a splash and Bobby 'surfaced'. She wasn't disappointed at the show. It was as good, if not better, than she anticipated. First, his gorgeous, wet mop of curls –with a few strands clinging to his forehead. Next, the muscular, strong neck and shoulders appeared. He firmly planted his big hands on the deck of the raft and hoisted himself up, with another splash as water dripped everywhere.

She smiled as she watched the quivering, bulging muscles of his biceps and forearms as his lifted his huge 220 frame out of the water.

She felt her pulse quicken as her eyes focused on his bare, glistening wet chest. Alex loved Bobby's chest –so broad and strong. She had seen him shirtless before, just quickly when he had answered his door while in the midst of pulling a tee shirt over his head. But she remembered it –the firm pectoral muscles and the lines of delineation between them and the spot where they met his ribcage. She remembered the soft-looking brown hair that dusted his chest, that ran vertically down his stomach to…

So lost in thought was Alex that she remained speechless for a few seconds, while Bobby shook the water from his ears and rubbed the droplets from his eyes.

Then, she noticed. Something different. Something new.

"WHAT is THAT?" she asked in exclamation.

Bobby jumped at the sound of her voice. His eyes flew open while at the same time, he half-spun away from her, reflexively folding his arms over his chest –not that that hid anything.

She walked towards him. "Bobby? Lemme see!" Alex insisted, tugging at his arm to make him turn back towards her.

"Shit Eames, you scared the heck outta me. You could give a guy a heart attack! When did _you_ get here?"

"Never mind that. Turn around!" She was smiling and damn curious.

Bobby slowly turned, arms hanging at his sides in defeat. He just stood there, feeling like a spectacle as she examined him, top to bottom, but especially his chest. He could feel her eyes' gaze. She stepped closer, for better inspection.

"When did you get that?" she persisted.

"January," he answered flatly, resigned to the fact that he was on the receiving end of an interrogation.

She stepped closer yet. Reading it was not a problem. Her petite height placed her eyes exactly level with his chest and the artwork wasn't too small in size: approximately two inches in length and diameter.

He stood still –silent, as she 'inspected.'

The tiny waves in the water lulled the raft from side to side in a soothing, rhythmic, undulating motion under their feet.

"Where'd you get it done?" she inquired.

"A place in Maryland…wh…when Lewis and I went to visit Johnny."

Alex took another step forward. Bobby could feel the warmth of his breath on his chest.

She smiled up at him, then lowered her head, once again, to examine and read it over and over again.

It was the sweetest, most original, sentimental thing she'd ever seen: Two pairs of handcuffs, with the cuffs at the top interlocked. In the small space created by the interlocking circles were the initials M.C.S. The 'dangling' ends of the cuffs each encircled a heart, with a small 'banner effect' across them, bearing each of their badge numbers; and underneath, in beautiful, perfect script, was the word "Forever."

"I love it," Alex plainly admitted. She raised her hand, tentatively, and gently passed her fingertips over the memorial on his chest.

She took a step even closer. He daringly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Parts of their bodies that had never touched before were now definitely encroaching into one another's territory. And it felt wonderful.

He looked down at her, smiling, and brushed a wet strand from her temple.

"I love you, Bobby," she admitted, even more matter-of-factly.

She pressed her lips against him, placing feather-light kisses on each of the hearts.

"I have so much more I want to ask you about this," she said with a smile.

Bobby nodded. "I think there's a lot more have to talk about."

She interrupted his train of thought. "There's no key in the picture," she said.

He shook his head, 'no.' "No, no key. They can never be separated. No matter what –they're linked to each other, _forever_."

She kissed his chest again, as if giving a blessing or 'sealing' the symbol of his love –not _only_ love for her, but love of their _partnership_, as well.

Alex wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself, as hard as she could, into his reciprocated embrace.

"I love you, Alex." That was all he wanted to say, for now. He placed soft, gentle kisses all over the top of her head

X X X

Back at the shoreline, Alex parents sat in beach chairs, letting the water lap at their ankles.

They had been watching the scene unfold between Alex and Bobby on the raft for quite a while.

Mrs. Eames turned to her husband. "So, what do you think of _that,_ John?" she asked with an inquisitive grin, tossing her head in the direction of the couple.

John Eames reached for his wife's hand and smiled. "What do _I_ think?" he repeated the question with a gleam in his eye.

"I think it's about damn time."

END Part II 


	3. Chapter 3

Tattoo Talk 

"How precious is _that_?" That's what Alex said to herself as she glanced at the passenger seat.

They had been on the highway –on the way home from the Reunion, less than ten minutes when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He had tilted the seat back and closed his eyes, and in no time at all had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Poor thing," she thought. "He must be exhausted from all that playing and swimming and fresh air."

She kept sneaking glances between the road and Bobby, enjoying the sight of his handsome face—now sunburned—and his beautiful hair; a mass of waves and curls and ringlets that she wanted to reach for and run her fingers through. She restrained herself, though, so as not to disturb his well-earned slumber.

Although the CD player was on, she wasn't paying much attention to the soft music in the background. Her mind was fully occupied with the memories of the day: Bobby in shorts; Bobby in his bathing suit; Bobby's glistening wet body—muscles bulging—as he pulled himself onto the raft; and her favorite thing of all –the symbol of love on his chest.

She smiled once again, as she looked at his chest rise and fall with the steady, rhythmic breathing of his sleep.

"Well, maybe the tattoo isn't my favorite thing of all," she silently admitted to herself. "If I'm gonna be totally honest with myself, then I'd have to say my _favorite_ thing was being in his arms…and hearing him say 'I love you.' Yes, that's _definitely_ it…but that tattoo is a close second."

Alex checked the clock. "Hmm, only 6:30. The night's still young," she thought to herself and began imagining ways that the two of them could spend the remainder of the evening. She couldn't stop smiling.

X X X

Alex turned off the ignition and turned herself in the driver's seat to face Bobby. She reached with her left hand and gently stroked his temple, then caressed his cheek. "Bobby, we're home," she softly said, rousing him from his nap.

He awoke, but kept his eyes closed. He smiled as he reveled in the touch of hand on his face.

His skin was hot from the sunburn and her cool hand brought him relief.

"I couldn't find a parking space close to your building, so we have to walk almost a block."

His brow furrowed and he squinted as he opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. "You didn't have to park, you couldn't just dropped me off."

"Drop you off?" she questioned, eyebrows raised. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she teased. "I'm coming upstairs with you. Remember? We have things to talk about."

He let out a sigh of resignation and reached for the door handle. Alex hopped out of the driver's side and joined him on the sidewalk. Before the trip home, he had removed his wet swimsuit and put on his clean tee shirt in the mens' room at the park. He was now holding his wet bathing suit and sweaty tee shirt in his left hand, and reached for Alex's hand with his right.

All Alex could think of was the fact that now, there was nothing under Bobby's shorts…except Bobby.

They walked, hand-in-hand, silently. Bobby still felt a bit groggy from his nap

Once inside his apartment, Bobby went to his bedroom and put his dirty clothes in the hamper.

He stood in the bedroom doorway and called to Alex, who had made herself comfortable in the living room.

"You mind if I take a quick shower?" he asked.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," Alex answered, while a "Bobby-all-soapy-and-naked-in-the-shower" image instantly flashed into her head.

Alex shook her head, clearing her mind, and mumbled to herself, "Geez, I think **_I _**must've had too much sun today."

Bobby appeared in the living room less than ten minutes later, dressed in a fresh pair of shorts and one of his V-neck undershirts.

"You thirsty?"

"Yeah, what'cha got?"

"Beer, soda, iced tea."

"Iced tea is fine," Alex answered.

Bobby joined Alex on the sofa, handing her a tall tumbler, while he took a gulp from his bottle of Yeungling.

Automatically, from habit, he reached for the remote and quickly got his hand swatted.

"No TV yet. We're talking, remember?" Alex said.

He remembered their conversation on the raft: she had more questions to ask about his tattoo, and uncharacteristically for him, he realized that _he_ had been the one to say that they had a lot to talk about.

He sighed and leaned back.

Alex inched closer, turned towards him and tugged at the bottom of his undershirt. "I wanna see it again," she announced.

Bobby looked at her skeptically, but obliged. He set his beer down on the end table and yanked the undershirt over his head, feeling totally inhibited at being naked from the waist up.

He realized it was silly –after all, he'd been in his swimsuit, bare chested, in front of Alex for the better part of the afternoon. But at home –well, it just _felt_ different. Being only half dressed in Alex's presence, with her still looking adorable in her little outfit, with the privacy of being behind closed doors. It was… tempting.

Alex, with catlike quickness, straddled Bobby's lap and immediately raised her fingers to his chest, tracing the design.

He was startled, but enjoyed that she was enjoying it.

Her middle finger left the artwork and slowly trailed across his chest, lightly brushing his nipple.

"So, why didn't you tell me when you first had it done?" Alex asked.

Bobby sighed, "I don't know…I just…I didn't…."

"Bobby Goren," Alex scolded him. "You don't 'do' or 'not do' anything without a reason. You know your own mind –you know your reasons."

He sighed again, deeper this time. "I have a couple of reasons."

Alex looked at him, eyebrows raised, silently asking him to explain.

"I –I thought you would make fun of me," he sheepishly admitted.

"Why? When do I _ever_ make fun of you?"

"I thought…y-y-you'd think I did it 'cause of some middle-age…thing…like guys in their 40's who go out and buy convertibles, or get their ear pierced, or do other stuff to make 'em feel young….I don't know…I just thought…"

Alex smiled and ran her hand through his damp hair, then cupped his face in her hands. "Tell me your other reason."

Her smile and the look of encouragement in her eyes gave him the confidence to continue.

"I thought you'd be angry."

"Angry? Why?"

"I just…thought you'd be angry that I did something…so permanent without checking with you. I thought you'd think it was too presumptuous of me…es-especially the "Forever" part.

He face was serious, his eyes searching for her true reaction; her approval.

Alex smiled. "I'm glad you presumed I'd be with you 'forever.' It's the feeling I've been trying to convey and instill in you for the past five years."

He relaxed and rubbed his hands up and down along the outside of her thighs, his fingertips delighting in her silky smooth skin.

He thought that the 'interrogation' was over, now that he'd explained himself.

"But despite those fears…those reservations you had, you went ahead and did it. Why? What compelled you?

"Do I really have to explain?" his brown gaze asked the silent question.

"C'mon, tell me. _Why_ did you do it?"

"Because…it's a reminder –a visual one that I can look at when I need to. I-I wanted to commemorate our years together –to pay a tribute to you—the one who stayed."

Alex smiled.

"An-an-and I –I like having you close to my heart." He was embarrassed. He couldn't make his eyes meet hers.

"It's the sweetest –most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me. I'm so flattered. I love it." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I love the way it honors our past…and our partnership…_and_ our future."

Alex held his cheeks and bent forward to kiss him. Bobby accepted her kiss, but didn't want to take too much liberty at deepening it or prolonging it.

"Do you realize what this means?" she asked with a smile, after ending the kiss.

Bobby looked at her –watching her tongue glide across her lips, as if she was trying to continue tasting him.

Having her accept him; kiss him – his mind had a hundred ideas of what it meant to him; but he didn't want to assume what it meant to her.

He shook his head, 'no.' "What does it mean?" he asked.

"It means," she answered, planting little kisses on his forehead, then down to his nose, "We're going to Maryland next weekend so I can get mine."

He smiled, then was surprised by how just as quickly, Alex removed herself from his lap.

"You mind if I take a shower?" she asked, already heading towards the hallway the led to the bathroom. She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Be my guest," Bobby answered, as he took another sip from his bottle and watched her little, mini-skirted butt sway down the hall."

"Thanks," she yelled back over her shoulder. "I feel icky."

Bobby laughed and sank back into the sofa, grabbing the remote. A moment later, Alex reappeared.

"I don't want to put these sweaty clothes back on," she announced, grabbing his previously discarded undershirt from the arm of the sofa. "I'll just wear this."

She smiled and left him to his imagination as to what the rest of the evening held in store.

END Part III 


	4. Lady and the Coward

**Lady and the Coward**

Bobby relaxed and sank back into sofa, smiling as he heard the shower water turn on. The image of a naked, wet, slippery, soap-lathered Alex filled his imagination. But just as quickly, other thoughts crept into his mind.

"Over-thinking" things was one of Bobby's biggest downfalls –well, that's what Alex and Lewis always told him, anyway; that he was his own worst enemy. But he couldn't help himself and soon, the pleasant and erotic images of Alex slipped away and were replaced by his usual thoughts and feelings of apprehension and confusion: _apprehension_ over whether he should make the move and bring his relationship with Alex to a deeper level; _confusion_ over whether or not he was interpreting her correctly.

Bobby sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, noticing how hot and sunburned his skin felt. "I've been getting so many mixed messages from her, lately," he thought to himself. "She touches me, flirts with me –and a minute later she's back to talking about a case – all business."

He grabbed the remote and switched from The History Channel to The Discovery Channel. "A repeat," he moaned, and then quickly switched to HBO.

"And this afternoon," he continued silently thinking. "The way she looked at me –an, an, and touched my chest –my tattoo—and said 'I love you.' But she's told me that she loved me before –well, that's how she always signs my birthday cards and Christmas cards. Maybe she just meant 'like a friend' –I dunno." He exhaled another deep sigh.

Bobby got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer from the fridge. The shower water was still running, he noticed. He also noticed the nervous knot forming in his stomach –almost fearful of what would happen once Alex emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but his undershirt.

As he walked back to the living room, he realized that he had made his decision. "I'm not gonna take the chance that I've misinterpreted her words or actions –if I make the move and I'm wrong –well…it could damage our relationship –we wouldn't be able to go back to the way we _are_ –things would never be the same."

He was tempted to grab another undershirt from his dresser, so as not to be semi-naked in Alex's company for the rest of the night. But his sunburn was hurting him and he actually felt better without the material rubbing against his skin, so he decided 'no.'

Bobby consciously walked passed the sofa and settled into the recliner –in his self-admitted cowardly way of thinking: a safe seat for one. "If Alex wants something to happen, she's gonna have to be the initiator."

X X X

Simultaneously…

Alex entered the bathroom and began undressing. She caught her reflection in the mirror and noticed the "tan lines" left from her bathing suit. A pang of sorrow gripped her heart for a moment –quickly replaced by a little smile, as she thought of her husband –back to their honeymoon in Aruba. After spending a glorious day at the beach, Alex had boasted: "Honey, look at how _tan_ I got today." And her new husband had responded, "I'm much more interested in the parts that _didn't_ get tan."

Alex turned on the water and stepped into the shower – "Bobby's shower," she said to herself with a smile. "I wonder if _he's_ as interested in the still-white parts?"

As she reached for the bar of soap from the holder, images began to fill her head. Images of a sunburned, muscled, wet, soapy, Bobby who had just occupied the shower shortly before her. "Oh, you lucky little bar of soap," she teased, smiling as she thought about the intimate journey it had taken over every inch of Bobby's body just moments earlier. "Why should _you_ have all the fun?"

She remembered back to earlier in the afternoon, on the raft – seeing him, touching him –being wrapped in his arms in a hug. How he had said, "I love you."

In an instant, the pleasant, erotic images of Bobby vanished. She panicked as she realized, "I said 'I love you' to _him_ first!"

She froze, standing still under the pulsating water as her mind replayed the events of the afternoon. "How could I have _done that _to him? Put him in that position? What if he didn't _want_ to say it back – what if he just said it back because he didn't know what else to do? 'Cause he was embarrassed or didn't want to hurt my feelings?"

And at the moment, she made up her mind. "I'm not taking the lead anymore. If Bobby's interested in me that way, he's gonna have to pursue it."

Alex quickly rinsed off and shut off the water. She grabbed a towel to wrap her hair, and grabbed a large bath towel to wrap around herself. She looked at Bobby's tee-shirt hanging on the hook on the back of the door. "Over my dead body," she said to herself, as she realized the transparency of the thin cotton –not to mention the plunging V-neckline that would probably expose everything down to her navel.

She opened the bathroom door and headed straight for Bobby's bedroom, briefly stopping that the intersecting hallway to call to him in the living room.

"Bobby! I'm going in your bedroom for a few minutes. Don't come in, okay?"

X X X

Bobby sat in the recliner and breathed a sigh of ---well, he wasn't quite sure if it was one of regret or relief. But at least _that_ message from Alex was clear.

X X X

Approximately ten minutes later, Alex emerged from the bedroom and entered the living room, wearing a crew-neck dark blue NYPD tee-shirt which hung below her knees. She had put her bikini bottom back on, underneath. It was the most "presentable", "ladylike" outfit she could muster up.

The first thing she noticed was Bobby's choice of seating. Second, the almost-empty bottle of beer dangling from his long fingers. She pretended the seating arrangement didn't bother her.

"You mind if I get one for myself?" she asked.

"Help yourself," he said, casually, refraining from any comment about her change in intended attire.

Alex returned from the kitchen and settled on the end of the sofa, closest to Bobby's recliner. She tucked her legs under herself and ran a hand through her wet hair, teasingly flicking droplets of water on Bobby's shoulder.

Her actions elicited a small laugh from Bobby, but he kept his eyes on the TV.

She drank a gulp –then two, keeping her eyes on him all the while. "Damn, he looks good," she complained to herself. "Look at those shoulders…that chest…mmmm."

Another half hour and another beer passed… then another…and another. It was almost 9:00 p.m.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Alex asked him. "Your sunburn has really come out now. Does it hurt?"

Bobby raised his fingers and lightly touched his forehead. His skin felt like it was on fire. The tops of his shoulders were stinging, too. "Yeah, it's umm, it's starting to sting pretty bad."

Alex, full of three beers' worth of courage, got up from the sofa and walked to the plants by Bobby's front window. She broke off a stem from his aloe plant and began squeezing the sticky sap from the leaf.

Rounding his chair, she quickly resumed the lap-straddling position she had taken earlier and began soothing his skin with the cooling, natural lubricant of the plant.

"What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat startled –but fully enjoying her presence on his body after the past couple of hours of being ignored.

"I'm taking care of you," she answered in a semi-drunk sing-song tone. She smiled as she looked at him, gently applying the gel to his forehead…then nose…then cheeks…then shoulders.

Without realizing it, she found herself impulsively leaning into him, dipping her head and planting little kisses on his shoulder, down to his bicep and back up again.

A little sound escaped her throat as she continued pressing her lips against his warm skin, feeling the underlying muscles. It wasn't quite a moan; it was more like a "mmmmmm" –the sound a person makes when they're tasting something _delicious_. She hadn't even noticed her involuntary response to touching him, but Bobby certainly did.

He closed his eyes as he felt her beer-chilled lips traveling across his chest (lingering again on the tattoo, as she kissed his chest _there_ several times) to his other shoulder, where she repeated her kissing ritual.

He found his hands traveling up and down the soft, smooth skin of her thighs –and immediately felt the reaction in his groin.

"I think I'm getting _this_ message loud and clear," he joked to himself. "So much for safe seating."

**_End Part IV_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Alex's aloe ministrations and kissing ritual continued. Bobby was relaxed in the chair, eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of her lips. They made their way back over from his right shoulder, up the side of his neck –where she paused momentarily to torment his ear with her tongue – then continued upward, kissing his forehead – then repeating the same pattern down to his left shoulder.

Bobby was also acutely aware of the heightened sensations below his waist. He was delighting in the attention from her, but something in the back of his mind told him it had to stop.

He spoke softly, "Alex – stop."

She continued teasing his neck and ear.

He pulled his head away from her lips' reach. "C'mon Alex, stop."

Alex was so wrapped up in the moment that she really didn't hear the seriousness of his tone. As she held his shoulder with her right hand and continued nibbling and sucking at the skin where his neck and jaw line met, she let her left hand travel downwards.

That's when he startled her.

Bobby's hand was clamped around her left wrist with catlike quickness, yanking her fingers away from their intended path. "STOP!" he said loudly –forcefully.

Alex pulled back. The look in her eyes was a mixture of question, disbelief and hurt. She felt embarrassed, as she quickly realized that it wasn't what Bobby wanted. Her "beer buzz" was gone in an instant –she was back to sober reality.

Before she could say anything, Bobby released his hold on her wrist. "I—I'm sorry –is your wrist okay?"

Alex squirmed, trying to readjust her legs so she could climb off the recliner.

"My _wrist_ is fine. What the hell's with you though?" she snipped.

Bobby held her in place, not wanting her to run from the confrontation. She squirmed again, in resistance, but realized she was fighting a losing battle against his strength.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he retorted. "But I think maybe you've had two beers too many."

Alex's eyes widened –her eyebrows raised with disbelief at his statement. "Oh, that's classic, Goren," she answered. "You think I'd have to be drunk to kiss you?" She asked rhetorically. She wriggled again, insistent on leaving his lap. "Let me off!" she demanded.

Bobby lowered the footrest of the recliner and Alex immediately hopped off his lap. She headed straight for the bedroom.

"Wh-where are you going?" Bobby questioned, as he bolted up from the chair.

"I'm getting my clothes and going home," she yelled back over her shoulder, then slammed the bedroom door.

The evening wasn't turning out as Bobby had hoped. In his mind, he thought he had done the right thing. He wanted to be with Alex in the worst way, but not while she was 'tipsy' and horny from drinking. That's not the way he wanted it to be. He would never take advantage of a woman –any woman—under those circumstances.

He didn't want her to leave. Not while being angry with him, anyway. He gingerly made his way down the hall, stopping when he reached his bedroom door. He knocked lightly.

"Alex. Are you decent? Can I come in?"

Behind the door, she was still in her bikini bottoms and was just hooking the top closed. She quickly swiped at the tears brimming in her eyes and swung the door open.

He stood in the doorway, his size entirely blocking the path out. As she walked back to the bed to grab her skirt and top, Bobby entered the room and closed the door.

"I don't want you to go," he said softly –shyly.

"Yeah, well, that's not the impression I get," Alex snapped back.

Her back was towards him, and she stepped into her skirt –quickly yanking it up. Her hands were shaking from anger and nervousness and she fumbled with the zipper and button.

His chest was on fire from the sunburn and Alex could feel the heat radiating off his body. She knew he was standing close behind her. Then, she felt his big, strong hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "We –we had a _wonderful_ day together –what happened? What went wrong?"

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her, as he waited for her answer.

He towered above her and as he looked down, he saw her head hang down and heard her sniffling. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Dipping his head to her ear, he whispered, "Please –don't cry." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by – s-stopping what you were doing in there."

He felt her shoulders relax. He figured he was on the right track. _And_ that he'd better keep on talking.

"I liked it –I r-really did." He kissed her head again.

"Then what's the problem?" her quivering voice questioned.

He released his hug and ran his hands down her arms, gently turning her around to face him. She wouldn't look up at him, so he gently took her chin with his fingertips and raised her head, until their eyes met.

"It's a huge step for us, Eam –Alex," he said. His brown eyes pierced her gaze, making sure she understood. "It'll change _everything_. There'll be no going back."

"You think I haven't thought about that, Bobby?" She lowered her eyes and found her fingers, once again, caressing the artwork over his heart. His skin was on fire.

"Just tell me then," Alex continued. "Tell me why you said it." Her tone was soft, but her eyes looked into his, defiantly.

"Said what?"

"That you love me," Alex answered as matter-of-factly as she could.

Bobby smiled and chuckled slightly. He dipped his head to make eye contact. His fingers were, once again, on her face, lightly brushing her cheek. "Because _I do_."

It was the answer Alex was hoping for, but not the one she expected. She reminded herself that communication with Bobby wasn't always as clear as it should be. Before she would permit herself to get her hopes up, she needed _clarification_.

"You didn't just say it because I said it first and put you in an awkward position?"

He scoffed, giving her an admonishing look. "I suppose I deserved that," he answered with another chuckle. "I should've told you a long time ago. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made you be the first one to say it."

"So, just so we understand each other and I don't go making a fool of myself again -- you're _in love_ with me –it's not like we just love each other like friends?"

"I don't kn-know…" Bobby stammered.

Alex, still oversensitive about the issue, pushed her hands against his chest, knocking him back a step.

"Ouch!" he yelped, fanning the now-even-more sore skin on his chest.

"I can't _believe_ you, Bobby…" Alex began, off on another tirade against him.

"W-wait! You interrupted me! You didn't let me finish!" he defended himself.

Alex stood, waiting for his explanation.

"Ow," he complained again, looking down at his chest. "You know I stutter –you've gotta' gimme time t-t-to say what I wanna say."

Alex smirked, "You don't stutter, you stammer. There's a difference. Now out with it."

"What I was _trying _to say is –_I don't know_ when it happened. It just…one day, I just _knew_ it. I should've told you, but I was afraid –you wouldn't feel the same and it would change the way we are."

Alex stepped closer, circling her arms around Bobby's waist. She kissed the hot flesh over his heart.

"Tell me again," she stated/asked.

Bobby took her tiny face in his hands and gazed into her eyes for a few seconds. "I love you, Alex. I'm _in love_ with you. I've never felt this way about _anyone_. _You're_ the woman I want."

He lowered his head, searching out her lips with his. As their mouths met, he clenched her tightly against his body.

As they deepened the kiss, hungrily exploring the taste and slippery warmth of each other's tongues, Bobby's hands were just as anxiously exploring Alex's sides and back.

His hand dipped and reached under the hem of her skirt. He firmly grabbed and kneaded he roundness of her ass, pressing his hips into her harder, grinding his erection against her abdomen.

Alex moaned at the pleasurable sensations running up and down her body. She murmured "I love you" to Bobby when their lips momentarily parted.

His mouth immediately returned to hers, with an even deeper, more passionate kiss. She could feel his desperation –his body's yearning, as his pressure and grinding grew stronger.

With one hand, he deftly unhooked her bikini top, tugging the straps down over her arms. Bobby's hands immediately cupped her breasts, as he rubbed his thumbs over her erect nipples. He dipped his head and kissed each breast, ultimately taking her left nipple in his mouth –gently sucking and teasing her with his tongue.

In one motion, he stepped forward –forcing Alex backwards – and lifted her onto the bed. He was kneeling over her –his eyes burning with desire as he looked at her face –then down to her naked torso –then back to her eyes.

His voice was husky with passion and desire when he spoke. "When I get done with you, you'll have no doubt about how much I love you."

End Chapt. V


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

Bobby had slowly undone her skirt and slipped it down over her hips, down her legs and finally tossed it aside. He did the same with her bikini bottom, this time letting his lust-filled eyes linger at the surprise and delight of his discovery. He was definitely turned on by the bare, soft, supple skin revealed by her recent bikini wax.

Bobby had been doing nothing but caressing her and kissing her –her mouth, deeply –her body, all over, for a good fifteen minutes.

Every time she tried to reciprocate with exploration by her own fingers, he restrained her hands, preventing her from fondling the part of him that she longed to touch, deliberately keeping his erection out of her reach. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing: Purposely intensifying her yearning and desire for him –giving her a playful "payback" -- a small taste of what he'd been feeling and craving for the past few years.

He teased her while kissing her, rubbing himself on her thighs and letting his erection slip between her legs, giving Alex a brief few seconds of pleasant anticipation as she wondered if _this_ would be the time when he'd finally penetrate her and consummate their love. It was apparent to both of them that she was _more _than ready, as his penis glided easily against the slippery, warm lubrication between her legs.

But just as quickly, he would break the contact, frustrating her and increasing her yearning. Her desire to feel him inside her, filling her womanhood as she _knew_ he would, was so intense that she could actually feel the mounting tension in her pelvic region; tiny --almost pre-orgasmic contractions in her lower abdomen and vagina. She knew that once Bobby entered her, she would reach orgasm _very_ quickly.

His 'plan' was working. Bobby sensed her growing frustration and impatience and inwardly smiled and congratulated himself.

Alex readjusted herself onto a cool spot on the sheets and relaxed, surrendering herself to the fact that, for now, _he_ was in charge --controlling the pace and having his way with her. Alex closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasurable sensations brought about by each of his kisses and caresses. But she also couldn't resist the urge to open her eyes from time to time and watch, as Bobby skillfully worked his lips and tongue on her breasts, down her stomach and, finally, to the place where she literally _ached_ for him.

She parted her legs farther, hoping he'd take the hint of what she wanted --_needed._ He didn't restrain her hand this time, as she reached down and ran her fingers through his thick, curly hair, applying slight pressure to his head to direct him to the spot where he had every intention of going, anyway.

Before he began, he looked up at her --his smoldering brown eyes locking with hers.

_"Damn, he is gorgeous," _Alex thought to herself. _"Look at that face...those eyes...those lips..."_

At that instant, Bobby ran his tongue across his top lip, then bottom, as if preparing his mouth for a delectable treat.

_"That tongue..."_ Alex's thoughts continued.

She watched as Bobby's face grew closer to her body; his eyes still intent on hers. She felt the heat of his breath, followed by the softness of his lips as he placed small kisses on her vulva. Part of her was still in disbelief that it was actually happening --_finally_. She could stand it no longer and finally gave in to her body's desires; sinking against the pillow, her eyes now pressed closed due to the intensity of the pleasure. She could concentrate on nothing but the magic that Bobby was skillfully performing at her most intimate of areas.

Another brief glance upwards at Alex's face assured Bobby that she was enjoying herself. He increased the intensity and pressure from his lips, then graduated from kissing to licking, letting his tongue slowly prod against her until he reached the softer, moister flesh of her inner labia. Her moans reassured him that he was on the right path. Bobby took his time --and Alex both cursed him for it and loved him for it -- as he licked and tasted and massaged her with his tongue.

Bobby slowly let his mouth travel down her, then pointed his tongue, stiffening it, as he prodded the opening to her vagina --just to give her a small 'sample'. Judging by her reaction to that maneuver, Bobby knew she was ready for more, so he returned his lips and tongue forward, this time, giving her clitoris all the _oral_ attention it deserved, while he simultaneously covered his middle fingerwithher lubrication and entered her.

Alex gasped and writhed against the bed. _"Fuck! This man is an expert at everything!"_ she thought to herself, torn by not knowing what she was enjoying more --his tongue or his fingering.

Bobby was thoroughly enjoying himself, as well. The taste of her; the feel of her; the sounds of her. He was acutely aware of every moan, every muscle spasm, every shiver of delight. But when he felt her hips involuntarily thrusting forward with the rhythm of his tongue and finger strokes, he knew it was time. He buried his mouth against her, gently sucking Alex's clitoris, then began working his tongue, around it, on it, flicking and stroking in unison with the digital penetrations of her vagina. His long finger bent forward inside her, easily finding her "G" spot.

Her spasms became more rapid, more urgent. Finally, Bobby knew it was happening for her. Her body stiffened, tightening with muscle contractions from head to toe as she reached the most intense peak of her orgasm. As the resulting waves of pleasure overtook her, she reached for his head --grabbing fistfulls of curls--as she firmly held his mouth against her squirming body.She was moaning; her rapid breaths coming in gasps between her vows of love for him.

"I love you, Bobby...I love you..." she breathlessly panted.

Bobby removed his finger and mouth from her, then rose to a kneeling position on the bed between her legs. He stared into her eyes, still smoldering --but this time from satisfaction. They were glassy from the tears of pleasure/pain from her release.

He remained kneeling before her, naked, unembarrassed, as he watched her eyes travel down his body --then back up to his face, where their eyes met once again and they exchanged a small smile --then back down, where she fixated on the strong erection that she _still _longed to touch _and_ have touch her.

She couldn't help but notice his well-endowed size and girth, but felt a twinge of guilt --or at least awkwardness --at being caughtstaring. Alex's eyes traveled back up to Bobby's.

"That felt fantastic," she said with a smile as she swiped some errant bangs from her forehead.

Bobby's face broke into a smile. "Really? Y-you thought that was fantastic?" he said, giving her the classic Goren eyebrows raised, head tilted expression that she knew and loved so well.

Still smiling, she nodded a 'yes', as she rested her hands over her breasts.

He chuckled as he crawled back over her, once again pressing his hardness against her lower abdomen. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, and nose and lips. Then, he reached for her hand.

"Well," he said, giving her a sly, crooked little smile as he guided her hand downward, "Then just wait 'til you feel _this_."

**_End Chapter VI_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

"...just wait til you feel _this._"

Alex repeated the words in her head. It surprised her, at first, to find no trace of the shy, sometimes insecure Bobby she knew so well. But then it all made perfect sense to her. She already knew of _two_ places where Bobby felt sure of himself and absolutely _exuded_ confidence --as well as masculinity: the interrogation room and the dance floor. Now, she could add a third -- the bedroom.

Bobby's eyes remained fixed on hers as he guided her hand lower, finally reaching thedestination. The contact forced a husky, involuntary gasp of air from his throat, as her fingertips silkily glided over the glans, down the length of the shaft and back up. He kept his gaze on her face, trying to guage her reaction to her new-found discovery, but finally succombed to the urge to kiss her, deeply, while she fondled him.

The passion of their kiss grew deeper and more urgent. Alex's dainty hand was too small to fully encircle Bobby's penis, the girth was so thick, but she continued caressing and stroking him, from base to tip --gently squeezing on the way up. Once her fingers reached the head, she'd re-lubricate them with the pre-ejaculatory fluid that her petting had coaxed from him, and repeat the process.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

Bobby repositioned himself above Alex, slowly lowering himself to the proper position to facilitate their coupling.

Alex appreciated the care he took not to put too much weight on her --just enough so she could feel his body against hers. His skin was still on fire from his sunburn and the soft hair on his stomach and chest lightly tickled her stomach and breasts. She bent her head forward and to the side and once again placed gentle kisses on his tattooed chest.

She parted her legs farther and watched as Bobby reached down, taking his rock-hard erection in his hand and guiding it towards her body.

Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation as Bobby stroked himself against her, lubricating himself sufficiently for penetration. Finally, she felt the tip of his penis at the opening to her vagina. She tried to brace herself --wondering for a moment if she could handle all of him.

He pressed forward, almost entering her, and Alex arched and tried to draw him closer with her hands, but he withdrew. He was determined in his little game to frustrate her. He repeated his thrusting -almost penetrations-and-withdrawals several times, smiling as he looked down at Alex's face, which was clearly showing her escalating frustration and desire.

But his own teasing game was frustrating him, as well.

_"What the fuck am I doing?"_ Bobby silently laughed to himself. _"I've been waiting for this moment **forever** ."_

He snapped himself from his thoughts and stared down at Alex, noticing the slight furrow in her brow. He knew that look: it meant she was losing patience and getting _a little_ annoyed.

Bobby smiled for a fleeting second, but his face and eyes immediately returned to the piercing, smoldering, lust-filled look he'd been wearing for the past forty-five minutes or so. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, with a slight shake of his head 'no,' he told Alex, "No more teasing."

Alex smiled up at him, briefly, but her own full-of-desire look instantly reclaimed her face.

The moment she'd been dreaming of for almost five years was finally here. No more wondering; no more fantasizing about what type of kisser Bobby would be, or how he looked naked, or how big his manhood was, (not that she didn't already have an idea, thanks to the graffiti in the ladies' room) or how good a lover he'd be. The time had come.

_"If his oral performance was any indication of what I'm in for now, I am **one lucky woman**,_" she thought to herself.

Bobby, once again, pressed himself against her, hesitating just long enough to whipser "_I love you, Alex,"_ in the lowest, sexiest voice she'd ever heard, before finally penetrating her.

He was gentle, slowly pressing forward inch by inch, to be sure not to hurt her. Her warmth and wetness and tightness felt so good on his penis, he had to exercise great restraint not to just plunge into her as forcefully as he wanted to. But the slowness was also good. It was forcing him to take the time to _enjoy_ every feeling and sensation.

Alex had raised her legs and encirled Bobby with them; her feet gently resting on his lower back. From time to time, she'd press her heels against Bobby's buttocks, signaling to him that it was all right to enter her more deeply --and he'd obey.

Bobby began to rhythmically move, slowly thrusting his hips in and out; penetrating and partially withdrawing --then penetrating deeper with the next thrust.

Alex was glad for the long amount of time spent on foreplay, including the oral pleasure he'd given to her. She realized that the after-effects of her previous orgasm had sufficiently relaxed her pelvic muscles and provided the generous lubrication that she needed now in order to accommodate Bobby's large size.

She was inwardly pleased when she realized that Bobby was fully penetrating her; she rocked in rhythm with his thrusts and with each full penetration could feel his scrotum against her body, as well.

She wanted to remember every second of this first encounter. She listened to every sound from him, breathed in his scent, concentrated on the feel of his skin on hers and, of course, the feeling of his hot, hard erection that was filling her womanhood. She hugged him and kissed his neck and jaw and ear, stopping to whisper "_I love you, Bobby_," to him, before she returned to kissing and nibbling on his neck.

His thrusts increased in speed and force; his breathing became more rapid; and as Alex ran her hands over his shoulders and back and buttocks, she felt the increasing tension and hardness of his muscles. She knew what that meant. And as she realized that Bobby would soon be reaching his climax, the mere thought of him doing so _because of her_ --_with her_ --**_in her_** -- began to stir those feelings again in her own body.

She tightened her hug around him, matching each one of his thrusts with a thrust of her own. Thier bodies were in perfect unison, working together towards one common goal: the ultimate pleasure and satisfaction that a man and woman could experience together and share.

Bobby lifted her slightly and slid his left hand under her right buttocks, clenching his fingers around the firm, round muscle. With each of his thrusts, he pulled her body towards his with force, affording himself even deeper penetration.

And having his hand underneath Alex provided the perfect angle for increased clitoral stimulation, in addition to the rapturous vaginal delight that she was already experiencing.

As she felt Bobby's muscles harden even further, quivering with tension, she felt her own climax building. His penetrations were rhythmic, fast and hard and deep. He was in tune with her --holding himself back until he was sure that Alex was past the point of no return; and when he heard the same moan that had escaped her throat earlier during his oral pleasuring of her, he knew.

He withdrew himself half way, then plunged into Alex's body, reveling in the sensations to his penis as her orgasm forced her vaginal muscles to throb and grip his erection even tighter as she rocked against him. The sounds and sight of Alex while in the throes of her own ecstasy were the final straw. Every muscle in Bobby's body tightened -- he could no longer fight it. He finally let his will power and mind give in to the pleasure of the flesh, and his body thanked him for it with the most intense, satisfying orgasm he had ever experienced. Wave upon wave of pleasureable spasms washed over him. Guttural moans of pleasure came from his throat; his penis throbbed with multiple contractions as he ejaculated and continued thrusting inside Alex.

Finally, when he was spent, he collapsed against her, panting shallow breaths in between kisses and vows of love that he whispered in her ear.

X X X

Bobby awoke during the night. He looked down at Alex, peacefully sleeping in his arms, her head gently resting over his heart. He realized how different _everything_ had felt. He had had sex hundreds of times before, but none of it could measure up to what he'd experienced this night. He thought back to how many times he'd left the apartment of a casual girlfriend after a sexual encounter, somehow feeling that he had used her --or was used himself.

"The _love_ is what made it feel so different --so much better," he thought to himself. He felt complete and happy. He softly kissed Alex's head, realizing that he _finally_ knew what it felt like to be _emotionally satisifed_, and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

X X X

Alex awoke early in the morning, still wrapped in Bobby's arms. The sun was barely peeking through the room-darkening shades. She listened to Bobby's breathing and let her hand softly stroke his chest as thought back to the night they'd shared --how fortunate she was to be in love with him and have such a skilled lover.

Then she was almost ashamed by the next thought that crept into her mind. "I wonder how many other 'lucky' women there've been?" she silently questioned. She even took noteof the slight tone of jealousy in the 'voice' inside her head.

Then, she saw the colored ink from the corner of her eye and immediately dismissed any negative thoughts from her mind, as she told herself, "It doesn't matter how many there've been before. All that matters is that I'll be the last."

"Forever," she reminded herself, smiling, then drifted back into a content sleep.

**END Chapter VII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Alex woke up and smiled as she gently slid herself from Bobby's arm, not wanting to disturb him. She tiptoed, naked, to the bathroom. After using the toilet and washing her hands, she spotted Bobby's white undershirt still hanging on the hook behind the door. She had opted the prior night, for reasons of decency, not to wear it when she got out of the shower, but "_That doesn't matter now" _she laughed to herself and she grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled as she ran her fingers through her messy hair. She was glowing with happiness and satisfaction.

Alex walked softly, peeking in the bedroom one more time to make sure Bobby was still sleeping. "After that performance last night, he probably needs all the sleep he can get," she joked to herself as she headed for the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast.

X X X

Bobby semi-awoke on Sunday morning with a big stretch and yawn, then settled back into the comfort of his bed. The cobwebs of his sleep and dreams were still clouding his mind.

As he laid there adjusting to daylight he began thinking: "_Man, that is the best night of sleep I've gotten in years. I can't believe how different it feels to have had a good rest --I feel so good and relaxed an--an--and those **dreams** I had were so real...so vivid...wet dreams I bet..."_ he thought to himself, as he reached his hand down to touch himself for the tell-tale evidence to confirm his supposition. "_Whew...I knew it._"

He continued laying and thinking, then turned his head --just to check; "_No --just dreams --the other side of the bed is empty, as usual."_

Something tickled him on his right shoulder and he scratched with his left hand. "Ouch!" The pain roused him another notch toward full consciousness. "_Wait a minute...that sunburn is real...oh, that's right, the lake...swimming...Eames' bikini...tattoo..._"

His eyelids fluttered as he forced them open. He looked down at his chest, lightly brushing his fingers of the artwork on his chest. Then, something on the floor caught his eye. He squinted and focused. "Eames' bikini!"

He bolted upright as the reality of the previous day and night came rushing back. He sat in bed, surveying the clothes strewn about the room. He smiled. Bobby was just about to get out of bed and search the apartment for her, when Alex appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Good morning!" she said, smiling and carrying a tray with their breakfast.

Bobby was beaming. Alex had never seen a bigger more genuine smile. He adjusted himself in the bed, piling up the pillows for both of them against the headboard so they could sit and eat comfortably.

Alex joined him on the bed and slid her legs under the sheets as she recited their menu, "Scrambled eggs, sausage, home fries, toast & jelly, coffee and juice."

"We-we could've gone to the diner for breakfast," Bobby offered.

"We go to diners all the time. This is our first, official breakfast in bed together," Alex said.

Bobby noticed that she, too, was beaming with happiness. Bobby leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you. It looks delicious."

"Mmmm," Alex agreed. "Dig in."

Bobby teased her half-way through their meal. "You know, I could get used to this," he chuckled.

"I hope so," Alex said, then gave him a wink.

When they finished eating, Alex reached for the tray to carry it back to the kitchen. Bobby reached and took it from her, then twisted over the side of his bed and set it down on the floor. "I'll carry that back for you --it's heavy," he said.

"Such a gentleman," Alex said. "I guess you DO still respect me in the morning," she teased and smiled.

Bobby's brow furrowed, his head tilted, as he gave her a scolding look. "C-c-mere...th-this is s-serious," he stammered.

He patted the bed next to him and waited for her scoot over into his arms. Alex gladly nestled against him and her hand automatically began stroking his chest. "What's so serious?" she teased. The newfound level of their relationship was going to take her a little getting used to. For years, she'd been hiding her heart from him --keeping him at arm's length with her teasing or wit or sarcasm. But now, they could actually say the things they've been thinking and feeling for each other. Alex was curious --and a little afraid to hear what he had to say. "_If he tells me that last night was a mistake, I'm gonna kill him!"_ she silently vowed.

"I love you," Bobby said softly, then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too," Alex answered. _"And you sure **showed me how much** last night,"_ she thought to herself and smiled.

Then she waited.

Silence.

Bobby just continued holding her, kissing her head from time to time and gently stroking her arm.

Finally, curiosity won and she asked, "And? What else did you want to say?"

"Nothing. Just, I love you," he repeated.

"That's it?" She persisted. She never knew Bobby to be so brief.

"Isn't that enough?" he asked, then kissed her again. "It is for me."

X X X

The work week couldn't pass fast enough, as far as Alex and Bobby were concerned. She was anxious to get her matching tattoo and Bobby was anxious to see it on her.

He had called his friend, Johnny, and told him that they'd be heading down to Maryland on Friday night. After checking with Alex, Bobby gladly accepted Johnny's invitation to stay at his place. Johnny also agreed to do Bobby the favor of contacting the same tattoo parlor/artist who'd done Bobby's tattoo and make an appointment for Alex on Saturday.

Thursday night was the only night of the week that Bobby and Alex had slept at their own apartments, alone. Each had to tend to some errands, laundry and packing before heading down to Maryland after work on Friday.

When Bobby's phone rang at 11:30 p.m., he knew it would be Alex.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you in bed yet?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I just laid down a few minutes ago.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you. I was just calling to say good-night. My bed feels kinda lonely," she confessed.

"Mine, too," Bobby chuckled. "We-we'll make up for it this weekend."

"That's a deal," Alex gladly agreed. "Hey, I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"Silly, if I tell you now, it won't be a surprise. I'll see you in the morning."

She heard Bobby sigh.

"Bobby?"

"Uh-huh."

"I love you -- g'night."

"G-night, Eames. I love you, too."

Smiling, each hung up their phone -- and got little sleep as they missed being in one another's arms.

X X X

Bobby, with his weekend luggage,stood on the steps outside his apartment on Friday morning, waiting for Alex to pick him up for work.

His face lit up when he saw her pull up -- only blocking the fire hydrant for a few seconds -- as Bobby tossed his bag in the back seat of the brand new, blue, convertible Mustang GT.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked excitedly, still smiling, as he got in the passenger's seat.

"I rented it for the weekend," she bragged. "Don't worry --I'll even let you have a turn driving," she teased and laughed.

Bobby laughed, "I don't know about us, Eames -- tattoos, convertibles -- maybe we're _both_ in the midst of our mid-life crises," he joked.

Alex laughed as she agreed, but kept her next thought to herself, as she still wanted to surprise Bobby on Saturday with her intended piercing. _"Yeah, he'll love that,"_ she smiled to herself.

END Chapter VIII


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Friday dragged. As is always the case, whenever you're anxiously awaiting something, the day seems to move even more slowly than normal.

Being out in the field investigating and interviewing witnesses could've helped the hours pass more quickly, but today, Bobby and Alex were practically chained to their desks, deluged with paperwork and follow-up phone calls to make. And to make matters worse, the building's air conditioning had malfunctioned some time early in the afternoon. Temperatures outside were in the mid 90's --an overly humid, sticky day in the city. Inside, on the 11th floor, the thermostat read 81 degrees the last time Deakins had checked it.

He peered out the blinds from his office and observed the members of his squad. The men had long ago removed their suit jackets and rolled up their sleeves; ties had been loosened and/or removed and lots of trips were made to the water cooler for some ice-cold refreshment.

The Captain observed Bobby and Alex. For what seemed like the 100th time that afternoon, he watched Alex check her wristwatch --then watched her lips move as she relayed the time to her fidgeting partner. The expression on her face clearly revealed the sigh of bordom that surely escaped her lips. Deakins smiled and checked his own watch: 4:10 p.m. He knew exactly how she felt. He watched for a few more seconds as Alex wrote, then passed her legal notepad across the desk to Bobby.

X X X

Out in the bullpen, at the conjoined desks, Bobby smiled as he reached for the pad from her. He began reading, expecting to find her notations about the Wainwright murder, but instead, he found:

_"You already know I'm a sucker for your rolled up sleeves...but that open shirt is driving me crazy...the chest hairs showing...and those little beads of sweat at the hollow of your throat...you look so sexy."_

Bobby felt himself blush. His hand unconsciously swiped at the "V" of his neckline. Then, he picked up his pen, wrote for a minute and handed the pad back across the desk.

Alex smiled and read:

_"I missed you last night. I couldn't sleep without you in my arms. I haven't been able to think of anything all day, except for what I'll be doing to you tonight...and the entire weekend...your bangs are sweaty...it reminds me of how you looked that night...afterwards. I crave you so badly I can practically taste you."_

Alex looked across the desk, straight into Bobby's eyes. No more words were needed. Her look said it all.

Bobby tossed his head in the direction of Alex's left wrist, "What time is it?"

"Five minutes later than the last time you asked," Alex teased, smiling at him.

X X X

Deakins emerged from his office and headed towards Alex.

"You have somewhere to be, Alex?" he asked.

Alex gave a quick glance towards Bobby before answering, "Um, nowhere special -- just going over to see my nephew," she lied, as she quickly tore the paper from the pad and crumpled it up. "Why?"

The Captain smirked his usual crooked smile, " ' Cause every time I've looked out here, you were checkin' your watch."

"Uh...th-that's 'cause of me -- I keep asking her the time," Bobby explained.

"Oh, well, do you have somewhere you've gotta be?"

"I'm uh, I'm going away for the weekend to visit my buddy, Johnny...down in Maryland," Bobby only half-lied.

"Why don't you two get outta here," Deakins smiled. "I'm gonna tell the rest of the guys to pack it in for today, too--we're all draggin' from this heat, anyway. Hopefully this heatwave will break and the a/c will be working by Monday."

"Thanks, Captain," Bobby blurted as he jumped up from his chair. "I um...I think I'm gonna grab a change of clothes and take a quick shower in the locker room before I head out -- I've got a long drive ahead of me."

Deakins nodded in sympathy, "I'll say. Headin' south on the Jersey Turnpike or Parkway on a Friday night is a bitch." He patted Bobby's shoulder. "Have fun."

Bobby remained by their desks until Deakins walked away towards the other detectives.

"Don't throw that paper in the trash here," Bobby said to Alex.

"Don't worry, I'm not," Alex said, as she smoothed out the sheet of paper, folded it neatly this time, and placed it in her pocketbook.

Bobby held out his hand and said, "Gimme the pad."

Alex rolled her eyes, but handed the pad across the desk to him. "You really think somebody's gonna come over here and try to read the_ indentations_ left behind on our writing pad?" she asked, smiling with disbelief.

"We're in a room surrounded by _other_ nosy detectives," he reminded her, as he tucked the pad into his leather portfolio, tugging the zipper closed around the bulging case. "You gonna change, too?"

Alex nodded, "yes."

"I'll go down to the car and bring our bags up. I'll meet ya by the locker rooms in 10 minutes. Give the Captain a chance to get outta here, okay?" Alex handed Bobby the car keys.

A minute after Bobby headed towards the elevators, Alex got up and headed down the hall towards the locker room.

Captain Deakins, after making the rounds to tell everyone to knock-off early, headed back to his office to grab his suit jacket. _"I'll surprise Angie and get home early for a change,"_ he thought to himself. Then another thought crept into his mind: _"That was funny how Alex grabbed that pad so fast when I went by her desk...she tore off that paper so quickly...hmmm."_

He left his office and passed by the Bobby/Alex desks once again. He was disappointed. His curiosity would have to remain unsatisifed.The yellow pad was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and headed for home.

X X X

Once changed, Bobby and Alex rode the elevator back down to the garage. The eleven-floor ride, which luckily didn't stop at any other floors along the way, afforded them the time to share a romantic kiss --celebrating the beginning of their weekend getaway.

Once in the garage, Bobby replaced their overnight bags in the trunk. Alex walked over to the driver's side and motioned for Bobby to toss her the keys.

"Hey, I thought you said you'd give me a turn! Bobby said indignantly.

"I will, I will -- once we're out of the city traffic and on a _straight_ highway," Alex teased him about his driving.

Bobby grudgingly relinquished the keys and walked to the passenger side. "It's too hot to have the top down. Let's wait 'til later when the sun goes down," Bobby said.

Alex agreed. "Okay, when we pull into a rest stop and change seats, you can put the top down."

Bobby smiled, satisfied with Alex's suggestion.

As they pulled out of the garage, Bobby asked, "Did you really list me as a second driver on the rental ageement? If, if you didn't and anything happens, you won't be covered," he reminded her.

"Of course I did," Alex smiled, glancing at him sideways. "You think I'm a scofflaw or something?" she laughed.

X X X

There was lots of traffic, as expected, but the drive was enjoyable nonetheless. Bobby and Alex talked and listened to tunes and stopped for a quick snack along the way. The sun was setting, providing relief from the hot, steamy day --transforming it into a much more tolerable balmy summer evening.

As promised, Bobby was now happily driving with the ragtop down.

_"He looks absolutely sexy,"_ Alex thought to herself, as she watched the effects of the wind on his curly hair.

Bobby had changed into a pair of denim shorts, moccs, and a pale yellow short-sleeved shirt. There was no better view, as far as she was concerned. She was happy to sit in the passenger seat and gaze over at his long, lean, muscular legs; his sinewy forearm as he held the wheel; his handsome face. The sunburn that he'd gotten five days before had turned into a light golden bronze. He look absolutely delicious.

"So, you're really sure you wanna do this?" he asked Alex with a quick glance her way.

"Of course I'm sure!" she assured him.

Bobby nodded, happy at her enthusiasm and certainty. "Have you thought about _where_ you're getting it?"

Now it was Alex's turn to nod. "I figure it's gotta be somewhere ---inconspicuous. I mean, I can't see myself in an evening gown at the Mayor's Ball with my tattoo hanging out for the whole world to see," she said.

Bobby nodded his understanding.

"Not that I'm ashamed of it or anything," Alex said.

"No, no, I understand," Bobby answered. "Besides, I --ummm, I want it to be somewhere...private." He smiled at her, then reached for her left hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her lightly. "Our own little private symbol of love," he said, then kissed her hand again.

Alex turned her hand so she could caress his chin. She stroked him, letting his little whiskers tickle her palm. "I think it's safe to say 'you're the only one who'll ever see it', she said with a smile.

X X X

Johnny "Dawg" was relaxing with a 40 oz. on the deck of his condo, awaiting his friend's arrival. He smiled and took his legs off the railing when he saw the blue convertible pull up to the curb. He watched as Bobby jogged from the driver's side to the passenger's side and open the door for the petite blond.

Johnny headed down the stairway to greet his lifelong friend and finally meet the woman who had long held his heart.

"Bobby-boy!" Dawg shouted as he crossed the lawn. "You made it!"

He grabbed Bobby into a hug, patting backs as guys do. Alex watched, smiling with amusement and curiosity. It was always interesting to meet Bobby's friends. They_ were_ an odd assortment.

"And this must be Alex," he said. His smile was still beaming, but a gentleness overtook the mountain of a man as he bent to kiss Alex's cheek 'hello' and give her a friendly hug.

"You're right, Bobby. She's a looker!" Johnny exclaimed.

Alex knew from Bobby's blush and shy reaction that Johnny had repeated his true words. She was flattered that Johnny knew about her --it meant that Bobby had been discussing her with his buddies.

She watched as Johnny headed to join Bobby by the trunk of the car. He was huge; Bobby's height, but more 'built' --bulging muscles from lifting weights --he was probably a good 30 or 40 pounds heavier than Bobby. His hair was black and wavy, and his jawline was framed by a close-cropped beard. His massive arms were covered in tattoos. She looked at the gleaming 'hog' parked in his driveway. It fit him to a tee.

"Lemme give ya hand with your bags," Johnny said, then took both pieces of luggage, leaving Bobby and Alex empty handed.

They followed Johnny back towards the house.

Johnny called back over his shoulder, "I bet the traffic was a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty heavy," Bobby said.

Alex was anxious to see the inside of Johnny's condo. She'd been preparing herself all week for her stay in this big biker's bachelor pad. _I can stand it for two days...I can overlook the dirt, dust and filth...and Bobby will be there to kill the bugs_...she had convinced herself.

But in contrast to the dumpy, 'frat house' looking place she was expecting, Alex was pleasantly surprised by the neighborhood, the manicured lawn and the contemporary building.

As they entered through the sliding doors, Alex couldn't help but smile as she looked around and surveyed his home. It was spotless; clean, neat and organized. _"Way cleaner than my place",_ she hated to admit.

The furniture was contemporary; comfortable looking, with clean lines. There was no clutter, although the floor-to-ceiling wall units were full of cd's and LP's, which were neatly organized; there were racks of audio equipment and a pair of speakers which stood just about as tall as Alex.

Bobby noticed the look on Alex's face and knew exactly what she had been thinking. _"Alex, you should know better than to judge a book by its cover,"_ he scolded her in thought. He was used to people's reactions around Johnny and always found them amusing. Everyone made assumptions about Johnny based on his appearance --and their assumptions were eventually proven wrong. The fact was, Johnny had a degree in industrial engineering from Northwestern University. His "thing", though, --aside from bikes--was electronics and music. He was an absolute audiophile who wouldn't let dirt, dust or grime come _anywhere near_ his high-end obsession. Alex had no idea, but the equipment she was looking at in his living room went for well over 50Gs.

"I fixed up both spare rooms," Johnny announced as he placed their bags down near the hallway. "I didn't know if you guys were..."

"One room is fine," Bobby answered, almost proudly.

"Shit...and everybody calls _**ME**_ the lucky dawg," Johnny teased, with a laugh, and punched Bobby's upper arm.

X X X

Once settled in their room, the trio each had a couple of beers and relaxed out on the deck. Bobby and Johnny caught up on the events of the past six months and entertained Alex with the stories from their past.

Johnny checked his watch and announced, "I'm supposed to meet some guys across town at the Choke 'n Throttle around midnight, you wanna come?"

Bobby noticed Alex's eyes widen at the name of the bar. He laughed, gesturing with his thumb in her direction, "She thinks it's an S&M club."

Alex laughed and blushed. "I get it now...I get it," she said, waving her hand at the guy...as in motorcycles...a biker bar."

Bobby looked her way, eyebrows raised, silently asking if she wanted to go.

"Sure! I'm in!" she answered bravely. "If I'm gonna be a tattooed chick, I might at well start hanging out at the right places, right?" She giggled and took another gulp from her bottle, then sent it down on the table.

"Speaking of which," Johnny said, "Your appointment is for eleven o'clock tomorrow with Carlos." He chugged from his bottle, then said, "You must've liked his ink," gesturing towards Bobby's chest, "to get one yourself."

"I love it...it's --hiccup--sexy," Alex said, smiling at Bobby before taking another gulp.

Bobby and Johnny laughed. When Alex replaced her bottle on the table, Bobby reached for it and emptied the remaining lager.

"I'll buy ya another one ---later," he promised.

The two men laughed at Alex's "giddy" state. And Alex just laughed.

X X X

Despite their late night out and even later bedtime, due to their hour-long lovemaking session once home from the Choke 'n Throttle, Bobby and Alex awoke by eight o'clock Saturday morning. She knew it was due to the excitement of finally getting her tattoo later that day.

They had coffee at home, but 'forced' Johnny into letting them take him out for breakfast. He knew a good breakfast spot just a few blocks away from the _"Eternity Tattooing and Piercing Parlor"_ where they needed to be by eleven, so they drove there and ate and chatted until it was time for Alex's appointment.

X X X

"Johnny, how've you been, man?" Carlos asked as the big man walked through the door.

Carlos then immeditely recognized Bobby and shook his hand, "Good to see you again," he smiled, then patted Bobby's chest, "How's the ink holdin' up?"

"It's great," Bobby answered.

Carlos looked at the petite woman, dwarfed by the two men on either side of her. "I'm Carlos. I'll be creating on you today," he said with a smile, then extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Alex smiled and returned his handshake.

"So, Bobby -- this is the other badge number, huh?" he teased.

"That's her," Bobby smiled.

"Okay then," Carlos said. "This is gonna take about an hour ...hour and a half. You guys stickin' around or coming back?"

Bobby looked at Alex for guidance.

"You guys go ahead...go do something and come back...I'll be fine," Alex answered.

"You're sure?" Bobby and Johnny both asked, " 'Cause we don't mind waiting," Bobby added.

"I'm sure," she smiled. "G'won," she shooed them.

Bobby kissed her good-bye, "See ya in a bit," he said.

"Good luck," Johnny added.

The two friends left Alex in Carlos' capable hands.

"Come right this way," Carlos invited Alex to follow him towards a more private cubicle at the rear of the shop. "Have you thought about the placement you'd like?"

Alex turned, patting her lower right side, about even with her right hip --maybe a bit lower, but not quite actually on her butt, either. "I was thinking about here," she answered.

"That'll work," Carlos said. "You want the exact same design, right?"

"Yup, identical," she smiled.

"Okay, let's get that skirt off -- lay down on the table and I'll get started," Carlos said, then quickly realized how his instructions sounded.

Alex laughed, "It's all right - I know what you meant. _Besides_, I've been through childbirth --I have no modesty left," she laughed.

After prepping her skin and laying the stencil, Carlos said, "Okay, we're ready to start. It may get a little uncomfortable," he gently warned her.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I've been through childbirth," she joked. "Tattoo away."

"Okay, here we go," Carlos advised her.

As the buzzing of the needle started, Alex added, "And when you're done with this, I want a piercing, too."

END Chapter IX


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Carlos held the mirror for Alex to see, for the first time, his artistry. She turned and examined the colorful design now adorning the rear of her right hip/butt area --not bothering to be embarrassed about being in her bikini undies --and smiled.

"I love it! It's perfect!" she gleemed.

"Your umm, _partner_, thought up a nice design --original, ya know? I've inked a lot of cops around here but none of 'em have anything like this."

Alex was still posing, admiring herself. Carlos handed her her skirt and said, "If you'll lean over the table, I'm just gonna coat it with some ointment and place a loose gauze pad over it."

Alex stepped into her skirt, pulling it up half-way over her butt, just to allow Carlos enough room to finish.

As he taped the gauze, he asked her, "So, you said you wanted a piercing, too. What did you have in mind?"

As Alex yanked her skirt up, buttoning and zipping the front, she noticed a devilish look in Carlos' eye.

"Nothing radical," she joked. "Just get those ideas out of your mind!"

Carlos chuckled.

"You don't really think I look like the eyebrow or nipple or, God forbid, genital piercing type, do you?"

Carlos laughed again. "I see everything in this business. I'll tell ya, sometimes the ones wearing the business suits are freakier than the bikers _ever_ are."

Alex laughed. "Well, I was thinking more like...a nice navel piercing. Can I see what you've got?"

"Sure, let's go out front to the display case -- I'll show ya what we have."

X X X

As if they were on a timer, Bobby and Johnny were back at the parlor in an hour and a half. Bobby had been anxious --full of anticipation the entire time. He couldn't wait to see his design --_their_ design-- on Alex.

When they walked in, Alex was standing by the displays, admiring the various type of "jewlery" for the different types of body piercings.

"Hi, you all right?" Bobby greeted her with a huge grin.

"Yup, all done," Alex smiled.

"Hey Carlos...was she a screamer, man?" Johnny "Dawg" joked and laughed.

Carlos shook his head at Dawg's uncouth question.

"S-ss-so, let's see it!" Bobby exlaimed.

"No," Alex answered curtly.

Bobby cocked his head, hands flailing as he explained, "I didn't mean out here in the middle of the store...let's go in the back and you can..."

"No!" Alex cut him abruptly, swatting his hand away.

Bobby stepped back, confused. His eyebrows up, jaw dropped, hands held out at his sides, waiting for an explanation. Then he surmised, "You chickened out...y-you didn't get it done, did ya?"

"I got it done!" Alex retorted defiantly. "Speaking of which, Carlos has the bill right over there," she smirked.

"I- I don't understand. Why can't I see it?" he asked, dumbfounded, as Carlos handed him the invoice.

"Ha!" Alex laughed to her new ally. "Carlos, he doesn't 'understand' --_ this_ coming from the guy who kept **_his_** tattoo hidden from me for over six months!" Alex smiled and gave Bobby that "so there!" look.

"But, but that was different!" Bobby protested.

"I guess you'll just have to wait," Alex gloated. "Payback's a bitch."

Bobby huffed in frustration, a little annoyed by Johnny's taunting in the background. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, not knowing how to release his pent-up energy. Then tried to distract himself from the issue at hand and glanced down at the invoice.

He skipped straight to the bottom line, not bothering to take the time to read the itemizations. "_Hmm, price went up_," he mumbled to himself. "_That's $55 bucks more than mine cost_." He reached into his left front pocket and removed a moderate stack of bills, peeled them off and handed them to Carlos.

"Thanks," he said, then stuffed the receipt into his pocket.

Alex, Johnny and Bobby thanked Carlos one last time before leaving the store. Alex couldn't help but smile when she noticed the look on Bobby's face --a mixture of disappointment, frustration --and maybe, just maybe -- a little bit of anger.

They got back into the car; Bobby driving, Johnny up front and Alex in the back. Although Bobby had his shades on, Alex could see his eyes glancing at her in the rearview mirror. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for teasing him, but she knew he'd get over it soon enough.

"So, where are we going now?" Alex cheerfully asked. "It's a perfect day!"

She saw Bobby's shoulders shrug as he drove, then he answered, "I don't know...back to Johnny's, I guess." It was wishful thinking on his part. He figured once back in the privacy of their room at Johnny's apartment, he'd get his first look at Alex's tattoo.

"Home? No way man!" Johnny shouted.

Bobby glanced sideways at his big friend, with a look clearly that said, "Thanks alot, buddy."

Johnny felt the sarcasm . He knew that he, too, had just delayed Bobby's fun. But, unlike Alex, he felt no guilt. He'd been bustin' Bobby's balls for years. It's just the way they interacted.

Bobby's only relief came with the thought that at least Lewis wasn't there, too, to add more teasing and taunting to his misery.

"Well, where are we going, if we're not going back to your place?" Alex asked excitedly. She again noticed Bobby's rearward glance in the mirror.

Bobby could barely keep his mind or eyes on the road. The thought of seeing Alex --now _his_ Alex-- 'branded' with his mark --eternally, was driving him crazy with curiosity and desire. He tried to imagine exactly where she'd put it; how the colors looked against her skin. When he checked in the mirror again, he watched how her hair was blowing in the wind; she looked 'sun-kissed' and sexy and happy.

"Head over to the pier," Johnny instructed Bobby. "It's the big crabcake festival this weekend --best eats and beer you'll ever have!" he boasted of his home town.

X X X

Johnny was right. The array of seafood --especially the crabcakes-- was spectacular. The place was packed with people, eating, drinking, enjoying the beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear, deep blue and the sunlight danced off the water.

The three of them strolled along, sampling different foods and desserts and browsing the various vendors' goods.  
Alex had been observing Bobby. She knew he was actually enjoying himself in the relaxing atmosphere outdoors. She also knew that he always found the water to be calming.

Johnny had stopped a while back to chat with some friends he ran into, but Bobby had kept walking and eventually found a peaceful spot by the railing, away from the hoards of people. Alex watched at his gazed at the water lazily lapping at the rocks below where he stood. She approached him on his left side, knowing that he'd automatically reach for her hand or drape his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he merely said --then put his arm over her shoulders.

"You're getting more sunburn," she cautioned him.

He just shrugged.

"I know you said you'd pay for my tattoo -- I figured you wouldn't mind it cost a little extra," Alex said.

"It's all right. Prices go up, " He said,distracted by watching the little waves.

Alex smiled. "You didn't even look at the receipt, did you?"

Bobby shook his head, 'no.' "Doesn't matter," he said, then turned and kissed her head.

She took her right hand and dug into his left front pocket.

He chuckled, wondering what she was doing, but let her proceed.

Alex pulled out the crumpled paper, smoothed it out, as best she could, and handed it to him.

Bobby slowly perused the wrinkled sheet --doing a double-take, then looked at Alex, smiling.

"I-i-it says 'piercing'." Bobby said, as if he were telling her something she didn't already know.

"I know," Alex smiled, then wiggled her eyebrows, tempting Bobby.

"W-where?"

Alex took a step back, looked from side to side to see if people were watching, then raised the hem of her pale green cami to expose her belly button.

Bobby smiled and dipped his head, for a closer inspection.

His eyes momentarily raised to meet hers, then immediately returned to her taut little tummy. He shielded his eyes further from the glare of the sun off the water and squatted down in front of her, now eye level with the small golden ring adorning her belly button.

Alex eached out with her right hand and ran her fingers through Bobby'shair, as he remained squatted in front of her, admiring.

"I love it," he said softly. "Th-the stones in it..."

"Yup," Alex said. "Peridot for you, Cintrine for me."

"Our birth stones," Bobby confirmed. He leaned forward and placed feather-light kisses on her stomach.

Then he stood and hugged her. "You have a pretty, sexy little tummy to begin with," Bobby whispered in her ear.

Alex neck tingled when his whiskers rubbed against her.

"Mmmmmm," Bobby groaned as he pulled her close, into a full-body hug. "I don't know how I'm _ever_ gonna keep my hands --or anything else-- off you," his threatened in a low, sexy whisper.

"Who says I _want_ you to?" Alex teased, then sought out his lips for a kiss.

Bobby was more than turned on now. He _could not wait_ to get back to their bedroom.

END Chapter X


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Johnny had fought his way out of the crowd and finally set sight on Bobby and Alex by the railing, locked in a kissing embrace. He smiled --genuinely happy that his longtime friend had finally found his perfect mate. "_Well_," Johnny corrected himself, "I guess he _found_ her a while ago --I'm just glad he finally _did something_ about it."

As he approchaed the couple, he shouted, "Damnit Goren! Get a room!" followed by a hearty laugh.

Johnny watached as Bobby and Alex began laughing while in this midst of thier kiss, then pulled apart to turn and give him a 'guilty' look.

"Did he know about this?" Bobby asked Alex, referring to the piercing.

As Alex shook her head 'no,'

Johnny asked, "Know about what?"

Bobby tossed his head in Alex's direction, prompting her to raise her top an inch or two, to show off her new pierced navel. Bobby was all smiles.

"Nice," Johnny said, nodding his head approvingly.

"You guys wanna look around some more?" Alex asked.

"Nah," Johnny answered. "Actually, I just wanted to find you guys and tell ya -- those buddies of mine I met back there," he gestured with his thumb, "They're having a bar-b-que and invited us back to their house --they've got a pool."

Alex looked up at Bobby, already knowing what he wanted to do. She deferred to him for the decision making.

"Or, if you want," Johnny continued, "You two can go do whatever you want -- my buddies will gimme a lift home later." Johnny smiled and gave Bobby and Alex a suggestive wink. He, too, already knew what Bobby wanted to do.

"I-if you don't mind," Bobby said. "I think I've had enough sun for today. I think we'll just head back to your place."

"No problem," Johnny said, as he dug into his pocket to retrieve the house keys for Bobby.

Johnny tossed them and Bobby snatched the jingling keyring out of the air with his left hand. "Thanks," Bobby said.

"All right, I'm gonna get back to the guys. See ya later," Johnny said. He began walking back, then turned and gave Bobby one last wink and a 'thumbs up' signal. They could still hear his laughter as he disappeared back into the crowd.

Alex slapped at Bobby's arm as he tried to pull her back into a hug. "You know, this is the first time I'm meeting your friend --he's gonna think I'm a nympho or somthing," she teased.

X X X

Once back at the apartment, Bobby and Alex were barely in the door when Bobby grabbed hold of her, from behind, encircling her with his arms and bending his head to whisper in her ear. "I wanna see it -- now," he playfully demanded. His breath and the way his whiskers tickled her ear sent shivers down her neck and arm.

He lowered his hands and found the bottom of her cami, then began raising it slowly up her body. Alex lifted her arms as Bobby slid the silky material overhead, then spun her around so he could admire her naked-from-the-waist up body. He ran his hands down her arms as his hungry eyes delighted in the sight of her breasts and her newly-adorned tummy.

He began kissing her and walking forward, forcing her to take steps backwards, towards their guest bedroom.

Once in the room, he closed and locked the door. His eager hands immediately reached for the button and zipper of her skirt, and when it dropped to her ankles, Alex stepped out of it, to the side.

Bobby looked her over, longingly, then gently took her shoulders and spun her around, so she was facing the bed. She instinctively bent forward, supporting herself on the mattress with her arms.

Alex knew he was delighting in this "ritual", so she remained quiet and let Bobby maneuver her however he saw fit.

She felt his warm, soft fingers gently pull at the top of her panties, lowering them to mid-thigh, exposing her firm, round ass to him. Then his fingers pulled at the corners of the tape. As the bandage lifted, she felt the cool rush of air against her skin. She wished she had a mirror so that she could see his expression.

"I-it's...it's perfect. I-it looks so, so sexy," he whispered.

"Now you know how _I_ felt, the first time I saw your chest," Alex teased.

He dared not touch it, but ran his finger around the perimeter, just looking --admiring.

Mentally, Bobby loved the idea of he and Alex sharing their tattoo design. He loved what it stood for: it stood for _them_-- everything _about_ them and between them; it honored their partnership, friendship, successes at MCS, their future together --their bond for eternity and _now_, their love.

What surprised Bobby was the intensity of the physical effect and reaction that _seeing it_ had upon his body. He knew that men are more driven by visual stimulation than women generally are, "_But this is ridiculous_," he thought to himself, as he felt the blood rush to his groin. "_It's a good thing she didn't let me see it back at the tattoo shop. I would've had to fuck her right there,_" he laughed to himself.

He stepped closer to Alex, his large, warm hands spread around her hips, pressing his growing erection against her, rubbing himself against her as he looked at the artwork and got turned on even more.

Of course, Alex felt Bobby's growing need, as rough denim scratched against her butt. She pressed back against him, for harder contact, signaling that she wanted it too.

When she felt his hands leave her sides, she knew what was coming. She listened as Bobby quickly undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor, followed instantly by his boxers. As his right hand reached from behind, between her legs, she spread her feet. His fingers reached their destination, confirming the warm wetness he'd been hoping for. He held her left hip with his left hand, and with his right, guided his rock-hard manhood into her.

He controlled his pace; withdrawing and plunging rhythmically, purposely taking his time so his visual and physical pleasure would last. Aside from admiring the symbol of love near Alex's perfect little ass, he _now_ had the _added_ stimulous of watching his cock as it disappeared into her, then reappear, glistening with her womanly juices. He was so turned on, he needed to distract himself so he wouldn't cum.

He began thinking and realized that he got a type of emotional satisfaction from seeing the artwork on his partner/friend/lover. It wasn't a "power" thing; it certainly wasn't an "ownership" thing. "It's _belonging_," Bobby finally realized. "After all these years...the wondering and waiting and hoping...she belongs to me _because she wants to_. _That's_ what makes her mine...because _she chooses to be._"

The physical sensations he was feeling, combined with his thoughts and the realization of being _wanted_ by her,_ loved_ by her, was enough to push him over the edge. Before he even realized, it was too late to stop it from happening. He groaned as gush after gush of his hot fluid love filled her core.

When the waves of his pleasure ended, he leaned forward over her, supporting his weight with his right hand, while his left hand ran through her hair and turned her face towards his. He kissed her, as best and deeply as he could at the awkward angle.

"I love you, Alex," his breathlessly whispered. "You'll always be mine," he panted, then kissed her again.

In the night ahead, he reclaimed her as his own time after time.

END Chapter XI


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

On Sunday morning, Johnny carried Bobby's and Alex's overnight bags down to the car for them.

Alex stood by the passenger-side door, watching the two big men-teddy bears standing by the trunk of the car.

Johnny gave Bobby a hug. "Great seeing you, again, buddy," Johnny said, as he patted Bobby's back. Before pulling away, he lowered his voice and whispered, "She's a doll -- don't screw it up."

Johnny then walked to Alex and bent to give her a gentler hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "It was great to finally meet you, Alex," he softly said, as his beard tickled her ear.

"It was great meeting you, too," Alex said. "Thanks for everything."

When he broke his hug, he took a step back and raised his voice, so Bobby would be sure to hear.

"If this guy gives you any trouble, you just call me and I'll come up to New York and kick his ass, okay?"

The three of them laughed.

Johnny opened the door for Alex. She smiled up at him as she climbed in, and said, "Oh, don't worry; I think I can handle him."

"I bet you can, honey," Johnny laughed.

With a final wave to his friend, Bobby turned the ignition and the happy couple headed for home.

X X X

They had gotten an early start and Bobby was enjoying the drive. There was still a briskness to the morning air -- it felt good to have the drop-top down before the full heat of the day and the hot sun pounded down on them.

Alex had reclined her seat a bit and closed her eyes, surprised at --but enjoying-- Bobby's selection of music from the cd's she had brought for the trip. As the cool breeze soothed her sunburned face and shoulders (from Saturday's outing at the pier), she realized just how tired she still was. Bobby had been "up" often, thereby keeping her awake for a good portion of the night. A smile came upon her lips as she thought about his prowess. It was her last thought as she dreamily drifted off to sleep with the sexy, soulful lyrics of Ute Lemper, _"...we need each other like the earth needs the sea..."_ filling her ears and heart.

X X X

Bobby hadn't felt so relaxed and happy since --well, since forever.

He smiled when he looked to his right and saw Alex peacefully sleeping. Without taking his eyes off the road too long and endangering them, he'd steal glances of her -- how beautiful she looked as the wind blew her golden, sun-kissed hair around her head.

He looked down, admiring even more how the breeze blew the tiny ruffle at the bottom of her cami -- raising it and exposing two or three inches of bare tummy, thanks to her low-rise jeans. He found it hard to pull his gaze away from her little navel.

It all looked just so sexy to him. The thin, coral-colored material against her smooth, tan skin. It was a beautiful contrast.

From time to time, the sunlight would catch the gemstones in her belly-button ring just right, casting off little sparks of green and amber colored light against the dashboard in front of her.

After approximately two hours' worth of driving and teasing himself with memories of their lovemaking the previous night and how perfect her little ass looked 'branded' with his design, coupled with the images now in front of him, he couldn't stand the growing yearning below his waist any longer.

He saw the Exit sign and pulled off the parkway. "It's Sunday," he thought to himself. "Weekenders will be checking out -- I'll be able to find a room somewhere."

He glanced to his right again, to see if the turning and reduction in speed had jogged Alex from her slumber. "Still sleeping," Bobby smiled to himself. "I knocked her out from last night," he gloated in satisfaction of himself.

X X X

Bobby ejected the cd and tuned in the radio, keeping the volume low. He loved the "feel" of being at the beach --then corrected himself as he remembered Alex's teasing him during the drive on Friday night. "When you're in Jersey, it's 'down the shore," she had informed him. No matter, he loved the smell of the air, the flat landscape, the "feel" he got when looking east, just knowing that that whole big ocean --the whole world --was out there.

After driving another mile down the road, Bobby spotted what he was looking for: "Sea Foam Motel : VACANCY."

Ultimately, Alex was roused from her sleep by the sound of the small white pebbles rumbling under the tires as Bobby pulled into the parking lot. She felt the car slowly coming to a stop and, blinking her eyes against the bright daylight, she stretched and returned her seat upright.

"You stopping to eat?" she innocently asked.

Bobby smiled and thought to himself, "_Oh, I've got an appetite to satisfy, all right --but not with a burger and fries_."

"No, ummm, traffic was getting backed up -- I figured we could stop for a while," he lied.

"Where _are_ we?" Alex groggily asked.

"Um, Wildwood, New Jersey."

"Mmm," Alex nodded, not really caring.

Bobby hopped out of the driver's seat. "I'll be right back," he said.

Alex again forced her eyes open and squinted against the sun. She shielded her eyes from the brightness as she watched Bobby walk towards the sign that said "Office."

"The Sea Foam Motel," Alex read to herself.

The small building looked typical for the area. It's once vibrant colors now sun-bleached into pale pastels; weather beaten. Just outside the office, a Coke vending maching and an ice machine stood side by side.

Alex reached forward and pressed the "volume up" button on the stereo, catching the tail end of the mid-day news. _"...and now the traffic report. It's clear sailing, right now, both north and southbound on the Turnpike and Garden State Parkway. Look for delays to begin after three p.m. from Exit 82, Seaside Heights, through the PNC Arts Center..."_

Alex smiled at Bobby's attempt to dupe her. "Traffic back up my ass," she laughed. "More like smething _else_ gettin' 'backed up' --in him!" She was amazed at his "appetite" --and flattered.

X X X

After their two-hour interlude at the Sea Foam, Bobby and Alex decided to head to the boardwalk to check out the sights. They ate everything bad for you, as boardwalk food goes, delighting in every morsel. Then they strolled along, hand in hand, enjoying the sights and sounds.

"Mmm, that smells delicious," Alex said, as they passed by some sizzling Italian sausage and peppers.

"You want some?" Bobby offered.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head 'no.' "I'm absolutely stuffed," she said, patting her stomach, as if Bobby needed more incentive to spy her belly.

"There's always room for ice cream," Bobby said, trying to entice her.

"You keep feeding me like you have this weekend, you're not gonna want to see my stomach anymore," she teased.

"Never happen," Bobby said. They walked for another minute in silence.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" he asked.

"A twist ...with rainbow sprinkles," Alex smiled.

"I knew you had room," Bobby teased.

"Rat." Alex teased back.

X X X

Eight-fifteen Monday morning found the two partners back at their desks, Starbuck's cups and danish already half consumed, delving into the week's work.

Captain Deakins breezed by them, towards his office. "'Morning, you two," he said with a nod and a smile.

"G'morning captain," they replied in unison.

After Deakins got settled in his office, he went back out to the bullpen and returned a stack of papers, now signed-off by him, to Alex's "IN" basket.

"Whoa, look at the color on you," he said.

The comment caught Bobby's ear and he looked towards Alex and the Captain.

"Hung out by the pool in the folks' backyard all weekend and bar-b-qued. We had some beautiful weather," Alex smiled up at her boss.

Deakins then turned to Bobby. "How was your weekend? You hit a lot of traffic on the way to Baltimore?"

"Um, no, it wasn't too bad. Th-thanks for lettin' me out early Friday," Bobby said.

"You got _some color_, too," Deakins observed.

"Ye-yeah, gorgeous weather. My uh, my buddy and I went to this big crabcake and seafood festival at the piers --it was a lot of fun."

"Good," the Captain replied, then quickly pivoted back towards his office, wearing a skeptical look that neither detective caught.

Deakins decided, for now, not to confront Alex about the weekend weather. The city had been deluged with rain and thunderstorms all day Sunday, up until around 5:00 p.m. If she had been at her parents' house, she would've known that.

END Chapter XII

**A/N: Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Having all your feedback makes the writing that much more fun.**

**Musical credit: Ute Lemper : Crimes of the Heart - **_**"A Man and a Woman."**_

**_Yes, Bammi1 --that specific reference was dedicated to you. :-)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter XIII**_

As Deakins retreated to his office, Bobby and Alex shared a smile, then resumed working on the files in front of them.

Logan, on his way over to the coffee pots, dropped The Daily News on Bobby's desk.

"Thanks," Bobby said.

"No problem," Logan called back over his shoulder.

Bobby, as men usually do, immediately turned the paper over to the back cover; the sports pages. As he read, his brow furrowed and a slight frown overtook his lips.

"What's the matter? You lose money on the game?" Alex tried to joke.

"No," Bobby answered. "That's the problem: there wasn't any game. They got rained out yesterday."

Alex's eyes widened. "Do you think he caught it?" she asked, tilting her head in the direction of Deakins' office.

"I don't know," Bobby answered. He leaned closer and lowered his voice further: "Let's just play it cool -- hopefully he won't bring up anything else about the weekend."

X X X

Over the next several weeks, that's exactly what Bobby and Alex did. They played it cool; nothing out of the ordinary passed between them --no prolonged private chats, no tardiness or uncharacteristic days off, certainly, no touching -- they were "business as usual."

They discussed with each other the importance of keeping up appropriate 'appearances' at the office and, after getting over the initial worry that Alex's faux pas would come back to bite them, and the feeling that they somehow 'looked guilty,' they realized they could pull off the charade. After all, they had posed as a couple, or husband and wife dozens of times in order to fool various witnesses or perps; surely, they could act 'normal' around the office and pull one over on the Captain, as well.

In mid-August, Bobby, Mike and Captain Deakins took part in one of the City's charity basketball games between NYPD's Finest and FDNY's Bravest.

Angie Deakins joined Barek and Eames at the downtown P.A.L. to cheer "their men" on and the Finest ending up squeeking by, with a 4 point victory.

It was afterwards, in the locker room, that Deakins caught Bobby off guard. Done with his own shower and getting dressed, he watched the antics of his two Detectives as they joked. Logan, twisting his wet towel, playfully 'threatened' to swat Bobby's backside as he passed by to the locker where his clothes hung.

There was a smile on Deakins' face --surpassed only by his look of curiosity. "When'd you get inked?" he asked.

Bobby looked shocked for a second, then self-consciously raised his hand to the design on his chest. "Um, uh Ja-January," he answered, then quickly finished drying himself and began dressing.

The Captain walked closer, "Mind if I take a closer look?"

Logan smiled, enjoying Bobby's awkward position. Bobby stood, in nothing but his jeans, as the Captain surveyed the artwork.

"Your badge number -- and Eames'," he observed. "Nice." He retreated a few steps.

"Th-thanks," Bobby muttered, and quickly yanked his tee-shirt over his head.

"Let's not keep the ladies waiting," Logan interrupted. "We've gotta' make good on our promise for drinks and dinner."

"Yeah, let's go," Deakins agreed, as the thought to himself, "_This should be an interesting night_."

But, as his luck would have it, nothing of interest happened during dinner.

The Captain couldn't detect one speck of _anything_ suspicious between Goren and Eames. He wanted to kick himself for not thinking and reacting faster while in the locker room. The question he _wanted_ to ask Bobby was: "Does your partner know about your tattoo...or, more precisely, has she _seen_ it?" His questions would remain unanswered -- at least for now.

X X X

The hot, humid dog-days of summer dwindled, while the love between Bobby and Alex deepened and grew.

It was Labor Day. Another excuse for a gigantic Eames' family bar-b-que. Bobby and Alex arrived early, so Alex, along with her sisters, could help her mother setting up the tables and chairs on the deck and in the yard. They put Bobby in charge of ice and filling the beer and soda coolers. The entire Eames clan was supposed to attend, along with some of the firemen from Alex's brother's station house. Jim and Angie Deakins accepted the invitation at the last minute, when their other plans fell through.

By two o'clock, the party was in full swing. Bobby, who was back inside the house to help carry some of the heavier salad bowls and meat platters missed the arrival of the Deakins's and, unfortunately, the arrival of his buddy Lewis, along with an unexpected guest.

"Lewis!" Mrs. Eames exclaimed as he entered the backyard gate. She smiled as she walked towards him to give him a greeting hug.

"Hey, Mrs. E," Lewis smiled, returning her hug. "I hope you don't mind I dragged my friend along," he said, turning to introduce the huge tattooed man behind him.

"This is Bobby's and my friend, Johnny. He's up from Maryland visiting for the weekend."

Mrs. Eames had a hug for Johnny, too. "Nice to meet you, Johnny --welcome, welcome!"

She then turned her attention back to Lewis. "You know there's always room for one more here," she smiled. "We're just starting to grill, but the coolers are over on the far end of the deck," she said pointing. "Help yourselves --there's plenty of beer and soda."

X X X

Over at the coolers, Jimmy Deakins has just grabbed an ice-cold Heine. "Hey, leave it open, Cap --we're on our way!" Lewis joked.

Jimmy turned and spotted Lewis, accompanied by a huge, muscular man he'd never before met.

"Lewis, how ya doing?" Deakins smiled and offered his hand to shake.

"Doin' great, Captain," Lewis smiled as he returned the shake. "This is my buddy, Johnny," he introduced. "Johnny, this is Bobby's boss, Captain Deakins."

Deakins looked up at the large man --three or four inches taller than himself. In a second, he surveyed Johnny --his size, demeanor, the 'biker bad-ass' image he portrayed, and the tattoos. Deakins extended his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Johnny. I'm Jimmy."

"Hey, where's Bobby?" Lewis asked. "He didn't know Johnny was comin' up for the weekend. It's a surprise."

"Oh, you're a friend of Bobby's too?" Deakins asked Johnny.

"Since we were kids," Johnny answered, taking a gulp of his beer.

"He went in the house, last I saw," Deakins finally answered Lewis' question.

"I'm gonna' go find him," Lewis said excitedly. "He's gonna shit when he finds out you're here, man," Lewis teased.

Lewis headed for the kitchen door, leaving Johnny --and a very amused and curious Captain Deakins standing by the beer cooler.

X X X

Deakins took another gulp from his bottle. He tossed his head in Johnny's direction and asked, "Full sleeves, huh? That must've hurt."

"A little," Johnny answered with a smile. "I couldn't stop at one --ink's addicting," he added, then took another drink. "You got any ink?" he asked the Captain.

"Me," he answered, shaking his head. "No. A couple of my Army buddies tried talking me into it a long time ago," he said and took another swig. "Guess they didn't get me drunk enough, though," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well -- you're never too old to start. Bobby just got his first, ya know." Johnny offered innocently.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I just saw it a few weeks ago. Nice."

"He designed that himself, ya know," Johnny explained. "I hooked him up with my guy down in Baltimore when he came for a visit."

"Oh, really? He didn't tell me he _designed it_. Pretty cool having an original, huh?" Deakins said.

"Yeah, it is," Johnny agreed.

Deakins made a "cheers" gesture and finished off the remaining contents of his bottle. "To a one of a kind," he toasted.

"Well, a '_two_ of a kind', actually," Johnny corrected, then spotted Jimmy's confused look.

"You know --- Alex. She's got it, too." Johnny said.

"Right," Deakins responded with a nod --and the smile of a cheshire cat. "You ready for another?" he asked Johnny, as he lifted the lid from the cooler.

X X X

In the kitchen, Bobby and Lewis hugged 'hello.'

"Good, you're just in time to help me carry some of this stuff," Bobby said.

"Yeah, in a minute," Lewis answered impatiently. "You'll never guess who's here."

Bobby stared blankly at his friend.

"Well?" Lewis demanded.

Bobby chuckled. "You said I'd never guess. I didn't know I was supposed to try," he teased.

"The Daaaawwwwwg, man --the Daawwwwwg!" Lewis said, smiling.

"Dawg? Johnny Dawg? OUR Johnny? Is here?" Bobby wasn't smiling.

"Yeah man, he came up for the weekend. Mrs. E. said it was all right," Lewis answered a bit defensively.

"Where is he? Where'd you leave him?" Bobby asked, almost frantically.

"On the deck, having a beer with the Captain," Lewis answered nonchalantly, as if it weren't a big deal.

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed. "I've gotta get out there!"

END Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Bobby rushed towards the back door, ready to burst through onto the deck and break up the conversation between Johnny and his Captain. He realized, though, that he needed to calm down and slow down --or else Deakins would definitely pick up on his nervous behavior and know _for sure_ that something was up.

Bobby paused, with his hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath. He casually swung the door open, with Lewis close behind, carrying a platter of burgers.

"Johnny Dawg!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Lewis didn't tell me you were comin' up this weekend."

Bobby greeted his larger friend with a hug, patting his back. "Good to see you again, man," Johnny replied.

"Figures you found the beer cooler already," Bobby teased, with a punch to Johnny's arm. He then turned to Deakins and said, "I guess you've already met my friend."

Deakins, with a sly glimmer in his eye, nodded. "Yup -- already shared a couple of beers." The Captain watched Bobby, looking for signs of nervousness --but Bobby displayed nothing out of the ordinary.

Lewis, who had delivered the platter of burgers to Johnny Eames over at the grill, returned to join his buddies on the deck. He grabbed a beer for himself and smiled as he raised his bottled in "cheers."

The Captain stood among the circle of friends, listening with amusement to their easy banter and teasing. After ten or fifteen minutes and a pause in the chatter, each guy grabbed another bottle from the cooler. Deakins, who had been silently thinking to himself, _"They've had a few beers already...probably starting to loosen up. I think I'm gonna try to stir up some fun,"_ finally spoke up.

"So, Bobby," he opened, "I hear your tattoo is _two_ of a kind."

Bobby stopped mid-gulp, almost choking on his beer. The Captain stood by, watching --grinning. He saw Bobby's eyes flash towards Johnny's with a look of mixed panic and warning. The look lasted only a second.

"Dawg, man...you weren't supposed to tell!"

Johnny shrugged and held his arms out to his sides, "Sorry, man. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Lewis innocently asked.

Johnny stood by silently. He understood the look Bobby had shot his way. It had passed between them _dozens_ of times --usually in the principal's office. He wasn't volunteering another word.

Bobby stepped closer to Deakins, tightening up the circle. "Look, Captain, Al-- Eames didn't want anyone to know." He sounded so sincere.

"Why not?" Deakins asked, almost surprised by the fact that Bobby didn't try to deny the existence of Alex's matching tattoo.

"C--'cause you know the ---gossip around the squadroom an-and she didn't want the guys making fun of her."

"Why would they?" Deakins pressed on.

"Sh-she said she just doesn't want anyone to know, c-c-'cause she felt -- funny -- doing it. At her age, I mean. She doesn't want the guys thinking she's having some mid-life crisis."

Johnny and Lewis stood by, silently, watching their buddy con his Captain. Inwardly, they were smiling, but they'd never let their lips betray them.

"When did she see yours," Deakins asked, tossing his head with a nod at Bobby's chest.

"A couple of months ago --June."

Deakins smiled and took another gulp from his bottle. "But you got it in January, you told me."

"I did," Bobby confirmed. "But she didn't see it until summer -- her parents invited me to the family reunion --at a lake-- there was swimming and..."

"Ah, I see." Deakins smiled and gulped again, as he surveyed the family activities going on below on the lawn.

He noticed Alex with her sisters and her nephew. She was wearing a tank top and low-rise jeans. The Captain squinted against the sun, "examining" Alex's arms, the back of her shoulders and chest --as low as the scoop neck of her top would allow, anyway. _"No sign of ink there,"_ he smiled to himself.

"So, where'd she get hers put?" Deakins was grinning, enjoying 'turning the table' and interrogating his star interrogator.

"I-I don-don't know," Bobby lied. S-somewhere private. She wouldn't show me."

Bobby's response almost caused Johnny to choke on his beer. He fought back a smile as he remembered, _"Don't know, my ass. I remember that guest bed squeeking **far** into the night."_

"Uh-huh, I see." Deakins nodded.

Lewis, who was facing the back yard, saw Alex approaching the stairway from the lawn to the deck. He smiled and lifted his beer in another "cheers" gesture. "She may be hiding her tattoo, but I'm sure glad she's showin' off that belly ring!"

Deakins' head swiveled in time to see Alex ascending the stairs. He shot a glance at Bobby, then immediately returned his attention to Alex, eyes focused on her flat, tan tummy and the glimmer of gold and gemstones at her navel.

Bobby inched over to Lewis and leaned into his ear --the threatening way he does to suspects in the interrogation room. Lewis felt Bobby's presence over his shoulder; felt his breath by his ear, but was too busy enjoying the approaching image to care what Bobby was doing.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Bobby seethed, only semi-teasing, in his best friend's ear.

Lewis chuckled.

Johnny knew Bobby well enough to know what he had just said. He grinned, hugely, and gulped from his bottle. "Who knew I was gonna have such fun today?" he joked out loud and laughed.

Bobby shot an annoyed glance over his left shoulder and with a nod of his head, said, "You're next."

Johnny laughed harder.

END Chapter XIV

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long gap between updates. Life's been crazy, leaving me little time to write.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

Alex crossed the deck, smiling as she looked at the group of four men standing together, beers in hand. She squinted as she fought off the sun's glare. "Geez, I wonder how many of those they've had already?" she thought to herself. "They're all smiling way too big."

She continued examining their faces as she neared the foursome: Deakins: A big smile --accompanied by the devilish gleam in his eyes that she knew well; "Uh-oh, I wonder what's up?" Lewis: A huge grin --and the flirtatious, hopeful look in his eyes that she'd grown so used to over the years; "Poor Lewis." Johnny: A big smile --a mischevious one -- one she'd seen before, earlier in the summer when he took such delight in teasing/torturing Bobby; "Johnny! What's HE doing here? Oh shit. I didn't know Johnny was gonna be here ...and what the hell did he say to the Captain?"

And finally, the most handsome face of all: Bobby's: a small smile --in case Deakins was watching, she was sure. His eyes sent a different message to only her: Danger! Caution! Play it cool.

She continued her smile --now pretend and forced. Within a few steps of the group, she went into her act. "Hi guys! Johnny! I didn't know you were coming! It's good to see you!" Johnny stepped towards Alex and greeted her with a hug and kiss.

Alex reached into the cooler and grabbed a beer for herself. Johnny took it from her and untwisted the cap.

"Such a gentleman," she thanked him teasingly.

"So, what's going on over here in the boys club?" she asked.

"Nuth-nothing," Bobby answered, hoping that the subject of her navel would be dropped.

No such luck.

Deakins took another gulp from his bottle. He was still smiling; his eyes still gleaming. "Well, Lewis here was kind enough to point out your..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he finger pointed towards her tummy.

"God that was weird," Alex thought. "That's something Bobby would do."

She glanced down at her stomach, a couple of inches of tan skin reavealed by her low-rise jeans and tank top that came to rest above her belly button. "Oh that," she tried to down-play it. "I don't wear it during the week. It makes a bump under my shirts."

"When did you get it?" the Captain pressed on.

"Um," Alex paused and turned towards Bobby, the Johnny. "When was it? June?"

Bobby nodded nervously in agreement. "Ju-June."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Alex's eyes shifted from man to man around the circle of friends. "He's still smiling," she thought to herself, looking at Deakins' grin. "Shit. What else does he know?"

"What?

None of the men answered.

"Okay, go ahead and make fun of me all you want," she said, taking a drink of her beer. "I'm sure you've all had _your_ little mid-life crises. This is mine," she proudly announced, fingers lightly patting her tummy.

She could practically _feel _Bobby's cringe --the worst was yet to come --but the other three were grinning ear to ear.

"Well, that... **_and_**...the tattoo," the Captain added.

Alex's face went blank for an instant --she didn't want the Captain to see the fear and panic that just plummeted her heart and stomach. She quickly changed her expression to feigned disbelief and annoyance.

"Okay! "Who told!" she demanded, taking a 'tough' stance, hand on one hip.

All eyes shifted towards Johnny, who finally guiltily held up his hands, saying "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a secret."

Bobby shook his head at his big friend and shot an annoyed glance at Lewis --who was enjoying his best friend's discomfort way too much.

"It's all right, Alex. Actually, I think it's nice. I saw Bobby's a few weeks ago. It's...nice...it's a good testament to your partnership," Deakins assured her.

Alex let herself smile and relax a bit. She felt Bobby do the same. "Okay, we got through that pretty much unscathed...hopefully they'll change the subject," Alex though to herself.

"So," Deakins continued. "Since the cat's outta the bag, why don't ya tell us where you got yours."

"At the same place Bobby got his," Alex answered. "I wanted the same artist to do it so it'd match as exactly as possible."

Bobby let out a sigh, wishing the torturous scene would be over. He knew that wasn't what the Captain meant.

"No, I mean **where** --on _you_?" Deakins pressed on.

Alex smirked, eyebrows raised, as she shot each of the men a defiant look. "No place any of _you_ will _ever_ see," she answered sassily. She grabbed her beer off the table, pivoted and headed back towards the stairs, leaving only two of the men to their imaginations.

Bobby smiled as he watched her little ass sashay away. "Good answer, partner. That's my girl," he thought to himself.

X X X

A little while later, Bobby grabbed Johnny for a private conversation.

"C'mon Johnny, please tell me you didn't mention anything to the Captain about the...uh...sleeping arrangements at your place." It was a desperate plea. "It's important that you tell me the truth."

Johnny smiled, but didn't answer right away. He delighted in making Bobby squirm.

"Don't fuck with me Dawg. These are our jobs on the line --our careers!"

"Relax, big guy. I didn't say nuthin' --and he didn't ask."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "Ju-just do me a favor and keep your guard up around him. He's smart. Don't go gettin' too drunk and letting something slip."

"Don't worry. You know I just like bustin' your balls. I ain't gonna say nuthin'."

"Good. Thanks," Bobby said, then patted his buddy's shoulder.

X X X

Dusk arrived earlier each day as the end of summer neared. Most of the party guests had headed for home by 7:30 p.m., having to get up for the work the next day. That left just Mr. and Mrs. Eames, Bobby and Alex, Lewis and Johnny sitting around the patio chiminaya to fend off the brisk evening air, having their coffee and dessert.

"Pick on Bobby Day" was continuing, with Lewis and Johnny reminiscing about their school days and all the trouble they got into.

Alex and her parents were thoroughly amused by the childhood stories, loving the fact that they were finally getting a glimpse into some of the funnier times of Bobby's younger years. They already knew about the sad ones.

Bobby laughed along with his buddies, taking their teasing in stride. He wagged his finger, as always, as he spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Eames. "Don-don't believe them --none of that stuff was me," he denied. Technically, it was never proven that Bobby was the culprit responsible for most of the hi-jinks that went on.

"C'mon Goren, fess up!" Johnny demanded. I know for a fact that it was you who threw the chicken legs out of home-ec class and hit Coach Walsh."

"By mistake!" Bobby interjected. He took a bite of his brownie and added, "I _meant_ to hit my French teacher, Mr. Lafayette," he laughed.

"And I know it was you who hung the dead squirrel in the boys room with the cigarette stuck in his paw," Johnny accused.

"That's sick! That was NOT me!" Bobby objected. "I would never hurt an animal!"

"I didn't say you KILLED the damn thing...probably just found him laying dead somewhere...you just gave him a last smoke," Johnny laughed.

"That wasn't me. That was the football jocks --Jimmy and Dominic and Danny."

The Eameses sat by smiling, taking it all in and enjoying the dynamic among the childhood friends.

Lewis shot at look across the table, catching his friend in a half-truth. Bobby knew he was busted.

"Okay," he admitted, holding up his hands. "I'll admit they bummed the cigarette off me. That's as far as my involvement went."

Johnny Eames laughed.

"What about seventh grade?" Lewis joined in. "Mrs. Cross." Hearing the name elicited groans of bad memories from Bobby and Johnny. Then they both broke into grins.

"You gotta hear this one," Lewis insisted, as Alex and her parents eagerly listened.

"Seventh grade. Mrs. Cross was a ----"_w"itch_. She had this habit. Every day, she'd stand at the front of the class and have to raise the map -- 'cause it was always pulled down 'cause geography class used the classroom before our math class. Anyway, as soon as she raised the map, she'd lean against the blackboard while she taught and by the end of the class, the whole back of her blouse would be covered in chalk."

Bobby and Johnny were already laughing, because they knew the story that was coming.

"So, one day, she raises the map, leans back and, sure enough, gets chalk on her. She walks around the whole afternoon with this chalk on her back."

By this time, Johnny was laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes.

"So now we're in gym class. Last period of the day. We're in the middle of some relay race or some other shit and the loudspeaker comes on, 'Robert Goren. Report to the Principal's Office at once.' All the guys freeze, 'cause we thought Bobby got away with it. We're trying to figure out _how the hell_ they figured out it was Bobby."

"What did you _do_, you naughty boy?" Alex teasingly asked.

Johnny, trying to talk through his laughter, managed to say, "Mrs. Cross...she was walking around all day with 'I'M A BITCH' written across her back." He doubled over with laughter. Bobby laughed along with him.

"But why would they think _you_ did it?" Mrs. Eames asked, laughing along with them.

"Because," Lewis explained. "They knew **_he_** was the only kid in the class smart enough to figure out that he'd have to write it backwards on the blackboard in order for it to show up the right way on her back so ya could read it!"

"Ahhh, so being a know-it-all came back to bite ya, huh?" Alex teased.

X X X

A few more months had passed. Alex and Bobby successfully carried off their charade of being "just partners." Deakins had kept his eyes and ears open, looking for signs, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was almost disappointed, having long ago made up his mind that if his two favorite detectives had "found each other" that he'd be more than willing to turn a blind eye towards it. It would'nt have been the first time he'd bent a rule.

It was the Mayor's Annual Christmas Gala and Jim and Angie shared a table with Bobby and Alex and Jimmy's good friends, Capt. Jack McClaren (IAD) and his wife; Lt. Bill Kowalski and his wife and Capt. Don Cragen and his wife.  
Deakins kept a watchful eye on Bobby and Alex as they danced several times throughout the evening. But each of them danced with different partners, too.

As is the custom, the last dance of the evening was reserved for the person you came with, whether spouse, date or 'just partner'.

As Jimmy and Angie gracefully glided to the romantic Hoagie Carmichael classic, _Stardust_, he watched as Bobby even more gracefully guided Alex around the dance floor.

Alex's gown was stunning --a deep cinnamon color that accentuated every curve. The small hand-sewn crystals on the bodice cast sparks of light as they reflected off the gleaming Sworovsky chandeliers that adorned the ballroom of Gracie Mansion.

The plungining neckline and back of Alex's gown left little to the imagination. "There aren't many places left where that tattoo could be," he absent-mindedly whispered into Angie's ear.

"James Deakins! You stop that right now!" she playfully ordered.

The Captain kept watching. "No whispering between them...no nuzzling...no kissing...just...dancing," he silently inventoried.

He continued looking at the couple, his eyes watching the shimmer of light that danced off the luxurious fabric of her gown. "Wait, what's this?" he asked himself. Bobby's hand, which was previously on Alex's back up by her shoulder blades, was now lower. The middle of her back. And with every sway to the music, it was getting lower and lower.

"If his hand gets any lower, I think he's gonna have a handful of tattoo," the Captain whispered to his wife.

"Jimmy! Leave them alone! This is the last dance of the evening. I think you'e supposed to be paying attention to _ME_!" she said only half teasing.

"I'm sorry. I am. You look beautiful tonight."

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Nice try."

Deakins chuckled and pulled her tighter, kissing her ear.

The music ended. As the attendees applauded, Deakins watched as Bobby held and raised Alex's hand a bit, then bent and placed a gentlemanly, chaste kiss on the back of it. He read Bobby's lips as he saw his big Detective smile, politely bow and say to his partner, "Thank you for the dance, madam."

"Damn," Deakins muttered.

END Chapter XV

A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews. As for the 'school memories' recounted by Johnny and Lewis, those were actual events taken from my own school years. The names of the culprits have been changed to protect the guilty. ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI 

**A/N**: Sorry for the long span between updates. Thanks for your continued reading and interest in this story.

For purposes of the flow of this story, I've taken some 'poetic license' with regard to the timing of events. (This chapter also references my other story, "Two Men, Four Beers, Two Promises" so if you've read that, you'll recognize it here. Also, a big "thanks" to the folks at LiveJournal and especially to Candyflossrain for nominating that story, which recently won 1st Place in the Character Fic –Deakins category. Congrats to all my fellow FF writers who also won banners LJ. I've enjoyed all your stories!

X X X

Weeks and months passed, with Deakins keeping a watchful and curious eye on Bobby and Alex. Still, not even a hint that anything "inappropriate", according to Department policy, was going on between them.

There was nothing out of the ordinary when Valentine's Day arrived; nothing odd at Easter –just the usual Eames' family invitation for Bobby to join their family for dinner.

The year had brought some grueling cases the Squad's way and Bobby, Alex and the Captain had certainly felt the stress. There was the horrendous rape of a 16 year old by a Supreme Court Judge and the cover-up of her murder; the harassment of Bobby's mother at Carmel Ridge; Alex –on the witness stand, being badgered into revealing a hurtful secret. She had been so afraid that Bobby wouldn't rebound from that –but they weathered it all.

Then, the final straw came. Blackmail, lies, corruption. Frank Adair –still in power from his 8 X 10 prison cell, ending the career of their beloved Captain.

The news of his voluntary "retirement" sent Bobby reeling.

At home, in private, he talked with Alex. Both of them were angry, frustrated. Bobby was sad – Alex was worried. Her immediate thoughts turned to concern about who their new Captain would be and how he'd handle Bobby. She had said it herself: he's an acquired taste.

Finally, laying in bed one night, trying to comfort him, she convinced Bobby that all he could do was give it one more try: attempt to talk the Captain into changing his mind –not letting Adair get away with it.

But when Bobby walked through the door the following night, she only needed to see his face to know that his effort had been futile. She stood and greeted him as he walked into the living room.

"No luck, huh?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

Bobby breathed deeply and let out a long sigh, his shoulders slouching in defeat. "He has he mind made up. I, umm, I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Alex merely nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile and a little hug.

So, that was it. Tomorrow would be Captain Deakins' last day with the Major Case Squad.

X X X (Several months in the future)

It had been a long, hot summer, but another Labor Day weekend had finally rolled around and Bobby was ready for some fun.

Captain Ross was leaving uncharacteristically early, due to the holiday.

He stopped by Alex's desk on the way out to return some signed forms.

"I'm headin' out –trying to beat the traffic to the Island," he said, already looking annoyed at the prospect of the drive.

"Enjoy the long weekend," Alex smiled, taking the stack of manila folders from his hand.

"Have a good weekend," Bobby said.

Once Captain Ross walked away, Bobby and Alex smiled at each other.

"Guess you'll be leaving early to meet the guys," Alex said.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, you go ahead. I've gotta help mom and my sisters with some cooking and cleaning up the yard. I'll see enough of 'em at the party Monday."

After finishing up some more paperwork, Bobby shut down his computer and smiled across the desk. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then gave her a wink. "I'll see ya at home later," then silently mouthed the words "love you" as he stood and headed for the elevators.

X X X

It was just before 5:00 p.m. as Bobby entered The Cozy Tavern. Once his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he spotted Lewis and Johnny at the far end of the bar.

He headed towards the back of the bar, waving and shouting a quick "hello" to the owner, Eddie Lombardi, who was tending bar.

Johnny walked towards Bobby and gave him a hug. "Bobby! Good seein' ya, man."

"You too, Johnny," Bobby answered. Then he greeted his buddy, Lewis.

"I almost didn't find this place," Lewis complained. "How the hell did ya ever find this hole in the wall?"

Bobby laughed. "It's an institution in the neighborhood, Lewis. Besides, Carucci's gets too crazy on a Friday."

"Carucci's is crazy _every_ night," Lewis laughed.

Eddie approached the trio, delivering refills to Lewis and Johnny and placing a scotch-rocks in front of Bobby.

"On the house," Eddie smiled.

The three friends raised their glasses, as Bobby said "Thanks, Eddie."

The guys continued talking –catching up and joking. No matter how much time passed between visits, they always seemed to pick up just as they left off. It was one of the comforts of having life-long friends that Bobby enjoyed.

"So, how long has it been?" Johnny asked.

"A year – since last Labor Day's picnic," Bobby answered.

"Yeah," Lewis concurred. "You were supposed to come down with me for 4th of July weekend, but you wimped out," he teased.

"I didn't wimp out, Lewis. I jus…just wanted to stay home with Alex."

"He's SO whipped!" Lewis shouted over to Johnny, annoying Bobby with his teasing.

Bobby just shook his head, dismissing Lewis' comment.

As Johnny raised his beer mug, he caught a reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He recognized the silver-haired man standing a few feet behind the trio, talking with another man.

He decided it would be more fun to NOT let Bobby know who was standing behind them. Johnny decided he could have some fun.

"Speaking of 'whipped,'" Johnny began, I thought for sure you'd have to come back down to Maryland by now." He wore a devilish smile.

"Wh-why's that?" Bobby asked innocently.

"So the two of you could get re-inked," the Dawg teased, with a widening grin. In the mirror, he caught a glimpse of the silver-haired man –his companion had just gone to the men's room, and the silver-haired man had stepped closer to Bobby's barstool, well within eavesdropping distance. In fact, Johnny knew that the word 're-inked' had piqued the man's curiosity.

"What'dya mean, 're-inked'? There's nothing wrong with our tattoos," Bobby replied indignantly.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything was _wrong_ with them," Johnny smiled, half-turning on his stool and sneaking a nod at the eavesdropping acquaintance. "I just figured that the way the two of you are all over each other, the damn things must've _worn off_ by now!"

Johnny and Lewis each broke into a full laugh and Bobby rolled his eyes, taking his buddies' teasing in stride.

The man wore a huge smile and had to stifle his laugh. He held up his index finger across his lips, in a sign of "sshhhhhh" to Johnny –and now also Lewis who had spotted him. Bobby's two buddies were wearing shit-eating grins.

Bobby downed the remaining scotch in his glass and began laughing along with his friends. His typical gentlemanly ways gave way to the influence of his friends and he crassly replied, "Well, I must admit –she has taken quite a pounding over the past year and a half."

The comment caused Lewis and Dawg to break into laughter. Bobby didn't think his comment was _that_ funny.

Then, he felt it. The firm pat on his shoulder. Then he heard it: the familiar voice in his ear. "Past year and a half, huh?"

Bobby's eyes widened with disbelief. He felt his heart begin to pound. He spun around to find his former Captain standing behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Captain!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Uh-uh…not any more," Deakins corrected him.

"Yeah, lucky for you, Goren!" Johnny teased.

"Eighteen months?" Deakins questioned again, seeking confirmation of the time frame of Bobby's and Alex's 'affair.'

Bobby shot a glaring look at Johnny. "You knew he was there all the while, you prick," he only half-joked as Johnny punched his upper arm in return for the comment.

"Captain, I—I…" Bobby stammered with embarrassment.

"Forget it, Bobby," he smiled, then pulled the big Detective into a hug.

Bobby hugged him back, then the two men separated, still smiling at the surprise of seeing each other.

"You remember the last time we were here?" Jimmy asked.

Bobby nodded. The memory wiped a bit of the smile from his lips.

"I guess you didn't need my advice after all, did you?"

Bobby shook his head and laughed, pulling the former Captain into another hug.

Deakins was happy. His suspicions –his instincts had been right, all along. He _finally_ knew the truth. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Angie.

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

**The Mark of a True Friend**

It had been a difficult few days for all involved, but especially for Bobby. He was still reeling, not only from the loss of his mother, but from the knowledge he'd gained with her dying words. He still wasn't sure what made him feel worse. At any given second, his thoughts and feelings oscillated -no, not oscillated -they did a complete 360: anguish, despair, loneliness, anger, hate, love, fear -they ran the gamut; they ran his brain and heart in circles.

But now, the wake was over, the funeral mass was over, the burial was over. Thoughts of his brother still infuriated him. Sure, a little voice in Bobby's head reminded him from time to time that Frank, too, had a lousy childhood, but it was still no excuse for the way he ultimately turned out. Bobby had struggled too; he was determined to make something of himself and be a contributing member of society. A few months earlier, when he ran into his brother merely by happenstance, he had given him money. _Hell,_ he'd given him the coat _right off his back_. But the final straw for Bobby was when Frank had questioned him about their mother's finances. He was a leech. Bobby was done with him.

**X X X**

Jimmy Deakins sat in the recliner in Bobby's living room, while Bobby -passed out from his fill of Black Label -occupied the sofa. Jimmy had volunteered to stay with him for the night, affording Alex a much-needed break. Bobby could be difficult to take under normal circumstances, but this past week had been especially hard on Alex. And when it came down to it, she'd been putting up with Bobby _a lot longer_ than just this week. The preceding year was her toughest ever during their partnership. With their change in Captains, his mother's illness, Alex's own kidnapping -the strain was wearing on her. She needed time alone to "regroup." She needed time away from his moods and tantrums -his tirades and defiant behavior. She still loved him more than anything, but even _she_ needed a break.

**X X X**

Jimmy watched Bobby -a disconcerting sight. He looked underfed, overtired and, obviously, too drunk for his own good. Jimmy worried about what the future held for Bobby and his partner.

A soft knock at the door startled Jimmy from his thoughts.

He quietly made his way to the door and spied out the peephole.

"Shit," he muttered, as he quickly debated the pros and cons of opening the door. "Aw, what the hell."

As the door slowly swung open, the dark, curly-haired Captain was surprised to see his silver-haired predecessor.

"Hi," Danny Ross said in a hushed voice as his eyes darted past Jimmy into Bobby's apartment, trying to steal a look around.

Jimmy stood aside and held out his hand, inviting Danny in.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping."

The two men stood at the entrance to the living room and looked at Bobby sprawled out on the couch. Each let out an involuntary sigh that seem to say "What are we gonna do with him?"

Ross' eyes surveyed the room, spying the empty shot glasses and the bottle of Johnny Walker that was far less than half full.

"Wouldn't he be more comfortable in bed?" Danny asked.

"I'm not gonna be the one to wake him up," Jimmy said with a slight grin. "Besides, he probably can't even feel how uncomfortable he is."

"He's gonna feel it in the morning," Danny said. "And a whole lot more, judging from how empty that bottle is."

"It was a rough day for him -a rough week. He'll be all right," Jimmy said, trying to sound convincing.

**X X X**

Jimmy and Danny sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and picking at a platter of cookies that one of Bobby's neighbors had brought over.

"How late are you staying?" Danny asked, glancing at the wall clock.

"I'm spending the night," Jimmy answered. "I don't think he should be left alone -you know, in case he wakes up and falls...or gets sick..."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, if he vomits in his sleep...well...you know..."

Jimmy nodded. "I promised Alex I wouldn't leave him alone. She'd worry."

"Tell you what," Danny said. "I'll stay with him. Why don't you head home -see your wife."

Jimmy's eyebrows knitted. He didn't mean to look suspicious or skeptical, but Danny easily read hid expression.

"It's all right...you've got a wife to go home to. I'll stay with him -make sure he's all right."

"If you're sure," Jimmy said.

"I'm sure. You go on."

**X X X**

It was 12:45 a.m.

Danny now occupied the recliner, having spent the night reading, poking through Bobby's collection of books and magazines and watching TV with the volume low.

As Bobby stretched and groaned, Danny looked up. His stomach did a little flip-flop -a little worried about how Bobby would react at finding him in his living room.

Bobby was still reclined, with his eyes closed, but was awake. He right arm extended as he felt around the coffee table for the bottle of scotch. _The hell with the shot glass - I'll drink it straight from the bottle_.

Danny got up and walked to the coffee table and moved the bottle from Bobby's reach. "I don't think having any more of that is gonna help you, detective," he said calmly.

Bobby's eyes struggled open, fighting the blurry haze of his inebriation. He swung his legs from the sofa and sat up, as the room spun and his stomach lurched from the quick movement.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled without any reverence to his authority figure.

"Keeping an eye on you."

Bobby groaned and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. He reached for the bottle, knocking over the two shot glasses in the process.

"Easy there," Danny warned. "I think you've had enough of that for tonight."

Defiantly -as usual where this Captain was concerned-- he retrieved the bottle, unscrewed the cap and lifted it to his mouth to drink. The amber liquid landed everywhere but, running down his chin, onto his shirt and dripping onto the carpet.

Danny stood watching, shaking his head. It really was a pathetically heartbreaking sight. _You deserved that you big idiot._

Bobby stumbled from behind the coffee table, past the kitchen and towards the bathroom. He gait was severely unsteady. He looked like a pinball, bouncing off furniture and bookcases and walls. Danny followed him down the hall to the bathroom.

As Bobby stood in front of the toilet, unzipping his fly, he looked back over his shoulder at the Captain, who was standing in the doorway.

Satisfied that Bobby could at least manage to stand -and it appearing that his aim was on target, Danny turned his head and looked down the hallway, affording Bobby a least a little privacy. He was listening, though and, unfortunately, as soon as the urine stopped, the retching started.

He turned back toward the bathroom to find Bobby on his knees, slung over the toilet, having the loudest conversation with "ralph" he'd ever heard.

_Oh, you are gonna feel like shit in the morning, my friend_, Danny smiled.

He found a facecloth and drenched it with cold water from the sink. As he handed Bobby the cloth to wipe his face and mouth, he opened the medicine cabinet, retrieved the bottle of mouthwash and poured Bobby a DixieCup full. Then he pressed the handle to flush.

Bobby merely nodded his head in 'thanks.'

When he stood, he let his already-opened jeans drop to the floor, getting his feet tangled amid the pool of denim at his ankles. Danny held on, to steady him as he stepped out of his pants.

**X X X**

The Captain escorted the too-drunk-to-even-be-humiliated detective to his bedroom. He walked Bobby towards his bureau and stayed with him a few seconds, propping him against it, making sure he was steady enough to not fall. Then he ran over to the bed to pull down the comforter and sheet.

"C'mon, big fella," Danny said, as he led Bobby towards the king-sized bed.

Once next to the bed, he turned Bobby around and sat him down. He bent down and pulled off Bobby's socks while, up above, Bobby struggled to unbutton his shirt. His fingers wouldn't obey his commands and he fumbled unsuccessfully for a while until giving up and crashing backwards onto the bed in defeat.

"No, no, no," Danny scolded. "C'mon, sit up. You've gotta' get that shirt off. It smells like a brewery." ..._and puke_.

He pulled Bobby by the hands back to a sitting position and began undoing the buttons, trying not to touch the wet, soiled spots. Finally, with all the buttons undone, he pulled the shirt from Bobby's shoulders, letting him remove his arms one at a time.

He smiled at how relieved Bobby looked to be stripped of the defiled garment.

"C'mon, let's get you tucked in," Danny said in a fatherly tone, as he helped Bobby scoot towards the pillows and lay down.

Bobby's eyes were closed already, quickly giving in to his emotional and physical exhaustion, coupled with the effects of the alcohol that still remained in his system.

Danny stood above the bed, looking down at Bobby. He paused as he pulled the sheet up, stopping at Bobby's midsection.

He bent over and squinted through the dimness. "_Hmmm, I didn't think he was the tattoo type_." He bent closer to read the ink. A sly smile crept across his lips. "Now that's interesting," he whispered. He turned and left the room with something new to think about.

End Chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Getting to Know You...Getting to Know All About You...**

Dangling Bobby's socks and soiled shirt at arm's length, Ross returned to the bathroom to retrieve Bobby's jeans from the floor. He tossed everything in the hamper, then went to the living room and picked up the dirty glasses. Finally, he took a wet sponge and blotted the spots on the carpet where Bobby's last-attempted guzzle of scotch had landed, then returned the almost-empty bottle of to the kitchen cupboard.

It had only taken him a few minutes to straighten up the mess Bobby left behind. It was apparent that Bobby -or, more likely, his partner, had been keeping the apartment clean and tidy during the week.

By 1:15 a.m., Captain Ross has settled himself on the sofa for the night. He kept the TV on -only because that was his routine at home-he liked the background noise while falling asleep. The timer would shut it off in an hour.

As he lay there, he looked around the room, taking note of the eclectic assortment of Bobby's belongings. The apartment had a comfortable feel -it was lived in. The bookcases held hundreds of textbooks on subjects that Ross didn't even knew existed. _Somethin' tells me he's probably read 'em all, too_. Ross smiled. _All that knowledge. It's his haven._ He felt his eyelids growing heavier and let himself drift off to a peaceful sleep.

**X X X**

The sofa really hadn't been too uncomfortable and it was more just a sense of knowing that he wasn't in his own bed that roused Danny from his slumber at around 7:30 a.m. He stretched, sat up and began looking around the room. It had a different feel and look in the morning light. The golden morning sun shone in the eastern windows, making the room bright and cheerful.

Danny stood and walked to the windows to look down at the street below, which was already coming to life. As he stood there, he looked down at the assortment of plants that were thriving on a small table beneath the windowsill. _A green thumb, too. It figures_. He slowly lifted one of the small pots -a clay pot with a messy picture scribbled on it in horrible florescent paints. _Yeeesh_. He made a sour face. Gently moving the greenery aside, he read the words: _To Uncle Bobby. Love Nathan_. Ross gave his big detective a lot of credit. All the bachelors he knew would've already killed it, or would've thrown the useless thing-**and** its ugly pot-straight in the trash. _But he kept it. A gift from a little kid. He's an uncle?_

The Captain wandered from the windows over to the bookcase. He picked up and admired the photograph of Bobby's mother. _She **was** looker back in the day_. Then, he noticed another picture frame, which had been laid face down on the shelf. Feeling guilty for snooping, he looked towards the hallway to make sure Bobby wasn't watching. When he picked up the frame, he saw the image of two young boys. He assumed the littler one was Bobby and the taller boy, his brother. He'd met Frank at the funeral. _Seemed like a nice enough guy_, Danny thought. _So, something must've happened between them. Well...I've got a brother too. I know what that's like_.

After using the restroom himself, Danny stood by the doorway to Bobby's bedroom, just to look in on him. Bobby was sleeping, peacefully, on his side: his left arm under a pillow and his right arm wrapped around a pillow that he was clutching to his chest. _I hated sleeping alone when my wife and I split up. I wonder whom he's missing? Wait a second: that tattoo. "Forever" hmmmm?_

Satisfied that his genius detective would probably be sleeping it off for a while longer, Danny went to the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee. _A single guy...he's gotta have some junk around for breakfast_, he said to himself and he rummaged through cabinets and drawers. _I should know better by now than to stereotype him. Oatmeal, granola bars, Wheaties, apples, oranges, bananas. No Devil Dogs? Wheaties it is_. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, a spoon from drawer and a banana from the fruit bowl. _Yeah, Wheaties with a banana on top._

Danny poured a cup of coffee and carried his breakfast back to the living room. He turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Becoming engrossed in something on The Discovery Channel, he hadn't paid attention to the time. When he heard a knock at the door, it startled him. He checked his watch: 9:35. _I wonder who this could be?_

Checking through the peephole before opening the door, his police instincts almost had him reaching for his gun (which wasn't there). It took a few seconds for his brain to "register" that he knew the men on the other side.

When the door swung open, the two men on the other side were just as surprised.

"Um, Hi!" Lewis said, and stepped forward through the doorway into his friend's apartment.

Johnny Dawg followed close behind, muttering a hello.

"Where's Alex?" Lewis asked, then immediately wanted to kick himself.

Alex? Ohhh, Detective Eames," Ross said.

"We um, we just figured she'd be here. You know -'cause she's been looking after him all week," Johnny explained, trying to cover Lewis' flub.

"Well, she um, she had some things to do at home. Captain Deakins was here last night when I got here but I told him I'd stay and keep an eye on him," Ross explained, tossing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Bobby's bedroom.

"Bobby's still sleeping?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah," Ross said with a sarcastic chuckle. "He's um, he's probably gonna be sleeping for a while."

Lewis and Johnny got his drift.

"I felt bad coming over so early, but I've gotta hit the road back to Baltimore today. I wanted to see him -you know, before I left," Johnny explained.

Ross couldn't help staring at the mountain of a man before him. He had "sized up" Johnny as a rough sort when he saw him at the funeral, but he was wearing a suit then, so the Captain couldn't get the whole effect. Now, Johnny stood before him in jeans, motorcycle boots, a studded leather belt and a vintage Harley tee shirt that revealed his full-sleeve tattooed arms for the world to see. _I can't believe these guys are Goren's friends_.

"I just made some coffee," Ross offered.

"Great," Lewis said. "We can hang out a while -see if Bobby wakes up soon."

"Yeah, that's fine," Johnny agreed, and the two friends headed for the kitchen.

Ross watched as they headed straight to the cupboard that held the coffee mugs; straight to the sugar bowl, the silverware drawer -_obviously these guys have spent time here -they know where everything is - and wait -what's this? Straight to the bottom drawer all the way on the left to retrieve a Tupperware container_.

Bobby's Devil Dog stash.

Danny refilled his coffee mug then pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, joining the unlikely-friend duo. He smiled as he reached for a Devil Dog.

_Yes. These guys know him well. I could learn a thing or two from them_.

_And I think I will_.

END Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Getting to Like You...Getting to Hope You Like Me...**

The first few minutes held an awkward silence among the three men seated around the kitchen table. Lewis was fearful of letting something slip, having already gotten one of "those looks" from Johnny. Johnny found himself keeping his guard up around Ross, based solely on Bobby's stories about things that were said or done at work during the past year. He didn't appreciate people mistreating his good buddy. Johnny didn't like it any better when people pre-judged him, based on his appearance, but he wasn't judging Ross on looks alone. Still, he figured he'd at least be cordial, so as not to result in any more problems for Bobby to deal with. And Ross -he felt like a misfit among these two. He didn't know what to talk about with them. He was sure they had nothing in common. _Oh wait, we do have something in common: We're all here because of Goren._

"So, you've known Goren a long time?" Ross asked, deciding to at least try to get a conversation going.

Lewis nodded -he was still chewing his Devil Dog.

Johnny was already opening his second. He looked the Captain in the eye and answered, "We've known Bobby since second grade. We all grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Wow, second grade, huh?" _It's not too often people keep lifelong friends like that. They must see something in him -or, maybe judging from the looks of that one, it's just handy to keep a cop as a friend_.

"I lived across the street," Lewis finally volunteered after washing his Devil Dog down with some milk. "Bobby and I hung out every day -from second grade right through high school. Then he left for college."

"You must've missed him - he went off to college and you two...?" _Hung out on the street corners, smoked a little weed -got busted on a few misdemeanors..._

Lewis looked at Johnny. He knew when they were being insulted. He wondered exactly how much shit his big biker buddy was going to take. "I um, I continued with my auto-mechanics...opened my own shop when I was twenty-one."

Ross' eyes looked across the table at the larger man, waiting for his tale.

"I went away to college, too. Northwestern," Johnny answered, staring Ross down.

"That's some good school," Ross said. He felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at Johnny's revelation, and hoped the big man hadn't noticed.

"You look surprised," Johnny said flatly.

_So much for not noticing_. "Well, it's just..." Ross stammered.

"I know...I'm used to it," Johnny said. "But I just thought that maybe the _Captain _of the _Detectives_ would know better than to judge a book by its cover."

Score one for Johnny. He wasn't intimidated by anyone.

_Oh, this isn't going so well_. "Sorry about that. What did you get your degree in?" Ross asked, trying to make amends. He really was curious now.

"Electrical Engineering."

"I went to John Jay -right here in the city," Ross offered, though no one had asked. "Criminal Justice."

Lewis and Johnny each sipped their coffee. The table was silent for another minute.

Now Ross was almost anxious for Bobby to wake up.

**X X X**

Alex awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a good night's sleep and woke up feeling so rested.

She yawned and stretched every muscle from read to toe, then relaxed against her pillows. Her first thought of the day was Bobby.

_I wonder how he's doing_, she asked herself as she turned to look at the alarm clock. 9:45. _Wow, I must've been beat._

Despite their ongoing relationship, she and Bobby had each maintained their own living spaces, not only for appearance's sake, but for those times when they just needed some space, or needed to go to neutral corners after a spat.

She spent so much time with him that her own place was being neglected, so when her ex-Captain offered to stay with Bobby last night, she thought it was a golden opportunity to go home, take care of some chores and get a good night's rest. She'd been there for him every moment during the past week. All the running around, making arrangements, "entertaining" people who stopped back to the apartment, and helping Bobby through his grief left her emotionally and physically exhausted. She didn't know how he could function on so little sleep -she only knew that she couldn't. She just needed to "recharge" to keep herself strong for him. He was depending on her, whether he knew it or not.

_He drank so much last night...hopefully he slept through the night -Lord knows he needs the rest. I'm sure Jimmy took care of him_.

Alex got up and headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. _I'll wait a little while then give him a call -don't wanna ring the phone if he's still sleeping._

_X X X_

By 10:30, the conversation around Bobby's kitchen table was actually flowing easier. Ross enjoyed hearing their childhood stories and offered a few of his own. He was surprised to learn that Lewis' expertise in "muscle cars" -and cars, in general, had helped Major Case solve two murder cases. He also learned that Bobby had called on some of his biker buddies to help solve another murder investigation.

Ross also learned he had a common interest with Johnny: Music. He was practically drooling with envy while Johnny told him of his high-end stereo equipment and vinyl collection. He wanted to befriend the big guy just to get an invitation down to Baltimore to see it -and listen to it-for himself. _Shit, on my salary -minus alimony-that's the closest I'll ever get to a Blowtorch_, he lamented.

"So, I suppose Bobby was always good in school," Ross said.

Lewis and Johnny nodded. "He always got A's -without even trying," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "He's got one of those photographic memories - he hears or sees something once, and that's it. He always read a lot, too -ya know...'cause of his mom."

Ross got up from the table and went to the coffee maker. "I'd better brew a fresh pot. He's gonna need some when he wakes up."

**X X X**

Some daylight filtered through the blinds in Bobby's bedroom but, for the most part, the room was dark. And he was thankful.

When Bobby awoke, his head immediately turned to the other side of the bed. _Empty. Alex must be up...what time is it?" Shit, I shouldn't have turned my head so fast...my head is pounding._

He stretched and yawned, working his jaw, then moved his tongue. _Argh, my mouth tastes like crap...and I've gotta pee. Better get up._

As he sat up and swung his feet to the floor, he heard the rowdy laughter coming from the living room. _Shit, Lewis and Johnny are here? Well, at least Alex had some company while I was sleeping._

He grabbed some clean sweats and a tee shirt and headed for the bathroom. Upon opening his bedroom door, the loudness of the talking and laughing was magnified tenfold. As he plodded off to the bedroom, he yelled down the hallway: "You assholes mind keeping it down -sorry, not you Alex -- my friggin' head his splitting!"

Lewis laughed, trying to downplay the faux pas Bobby had just made.

Johnny shouted back, "Hey man, how about a hair of the dog that bit ya? I think that's what you need!"

Bobby yelled from the bathroom doorway, "Yeah Johnny...I need that like I need my **Captain on my ass**! Just have some coffee waitin' for me when I get outta the shower!"

The door slammed.

Ross smiled, shrugged his shoulders and the three men laughed.

**X X X**

Alex was showered and dressed and ready to head back to Bobby's apartment. She figured she'd call ahead to see if Bobby or Jimmy wanted anything from the bakery.

On the third ring, someone answered. It was Lewis's voice -clowning around, as usual.  
"Detective Goren's residence" he announced formally.

"Hi Lewis, it's Alex."

"Detective Alex," Lewis smiled, with Ross and Johnny looking on.

"Look, I'm on my way back over. I just wanted to see if Bobby and the Captain wanted something special from the bakery."

"Hold on a second," Lewis said, and held the phone away from his ear. "She wants to know if we want anything from the bakery?"

"I'm full of Devil Dogs," Johnny said. "Hey, how about some bagels, Alex?" he yelled towards the phone so she could hear. "I can't get a decent bagel with lox and cream cheese where I live."

"You hear that, Alex?" Lewis asked as he got back on the phone.

"Yeah, I've got it."

"I want cinnamon-raison -hold the lox on that one," Lewis laughed as he thought about the horrible flavor combo.

"What about you?" he asked Danny.

"Anything without onions is fine," Ross answered.

"Captain Ross says anything without onions," Lewis relayed the message.

"Captain Ross? You mean Captain Deakins?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Captain Ross is there?" Alex asked excitedly. "Where Jimmy?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him."

Ross, listening in on the conversation, surmised Alex's confusion. "Tell her Jimmy went home last night. I stayed here with him."

"I heard, I heard!" Shit. "I'll be there in a bit. Is Bobby up? Does he know?"

"Um, he just got in the shower. And um...no."

**X X X**

As Alex pulled out of her driveway, she hit her speed dial for Jimmy.

It rang several times. _C'mon, pick up_.

Finally.

"Hello?"

"Captain, it's Alex," she announced urgently. "How could you leave Bobby with him? What were you thinking?"

END Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to the faithful reviewers. Your feedback is a **major** spur in making me want to write more. Without it, these guys may be stuck in "limbo" for a while as my free time for writing is becoming more and more scarce. Also, I forgot the musical credit in last chapter (and this): "Getting to Know You" ...Rogers & Hamnerstein. And finally: The "Blowtorch" refers to a high-end amp --it retails for well over $30K


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends**

The tires screeched as Alex pulled into the parking space in front of the bagel shop. She shifted into 'park' and turned off the ignition. She wished, now, that she hadn't offered to bring breakfast, as having to make this stop along the way only delayed her arrival at Bobby's apartment.

"Look, Captain..."

"Jim," he reminded her of his _ex_-status.

Alex ignored him and continued, "I just can't believe you'd do that to Bobby. What possible reason could you have?"

"It'll be all right, Alex. Just relax."

"That's easy for you to say."

"They'll be fine. Besides, Bobby was passed out on the couch when I left...he was so wasted, he probably slept all night."

"Bobby never sleeps all night!" Alex snapped back.

_And you'd know, wouldn't you_. "Look -Ross showed up to check on him and see how he was doing. He didn't have to make the effort, you know. That says something about the guy."

Alex sighed in annoyance.

"It's been a year Alex. Don't you think it's about time these two stop their pissing contest?"

"Yeah, well-that would make my life around the squad room a lot easier, but I don't see how setting Bobby up and forcing the two of them together is gonna accomplish that," she barked.

"Trust me," Jimmy said.

Alex could picture his face -his smile. She heard his little laugh and the fatherly tone in his voice.

"Sometimes, the strongest friendships are the ones forged in adversity."

"Yeah, well, it's the 'sometimes' that bothers me," Alex replied.

"Promise to let me know what happens, okay?"

Alex got out of her car and headed for the store. "All right," she agreed. "I've gotta get going."

"G'bye Eames."

**X X X**

Lewis, Johnny and Danny sat around the table. Danny sensed the tension growing as the minutes passed by. Before long, that shower water would be shutting off and Bobby would be joining them for breakfast.

The two friends knew that Bobby wouldn't be happy to see his Captain.

Lewis nervously looked at the clock, while simultaneously keeping his ears tuned to the running water. _I've gotta warn Bobby. I can't let him walk into this_. "Man!" he exclaimed as he pushed back from the table and stood. "Too much coffee and OJ -I've gotta use the john."

Ross kept his poker face and watched Lewis walk from the kitchen. _He's going to warn Bobby I'm here. Good friend._ He laughed on the inside.

**X X X**

With trepidation, Lewis gently turned the doorknob and stepped into the steamy room.

"Sorry, Bobby. I gotta take a leak."

"It's all right," Bobby groaned, still sounding groggy. "Please tell me there's a big pot of coffee waitin' for me out there."

**X X X**

Ross sat at the table, leafing through an old issue of SuperFord magazine that Lewis had left lying there. _Nice try, Mr. Goodwrench. Thanks to the thin walls in these old apartments, I can hear you talking in there_.

After only a minute or two, he heard the bathroom door open and Lewis rejoined them at the kitchen table. _Gee, guess I was wrong. Mr. Goodwrench isn't such a good friend after all -or he's just too stupid_.

And a minute later, the shower water turned off.

_Now the fun begins_. Ross got up and took a big NYPD coffee mug from the dish drain. He poured the fresh, steaming hot brew and placed it on the table, in front of the vacant chair next to his own.

**X X X**

A dripping wet arm reached from the shower and grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the rack on the back of the door. Bobby stood in the shower and toweled himself off. He felt slightly better -or at least more awake. Putting the towel over his head, he stepped from the shower to the front of the vanity as he squeezed the excess water from his curls.

Satisfied that his hair would no longer drip, he lowered the towel.

**ROSS IS HERE**!

That was the simple message that Lewis had scrawled with his finger onto the steamy mirror.

_Oh shit. What's he doing here? How long has he been here? Long enough to have heard my comment before? Yes -probably. That'd be my luck_.

Bobby pulled on his sweats and a soft, gray, old ARMY tee shirt. _There's no avoiding it_. He took a deep breath, opened the bathroom door and headed for the kitchen. _What do I care anyway? It's my apartment. I can kick him out."_

**X X X**

The Captain waited with anticipation for Bobby to round the corner into the kitchen and see him there.

A second later, Bobby appeared. He greeted Lewis and Johnny first, then played it totally cool as he pretended to just spot the Captain.

"Captain. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you," he answered. "You, um, you don't remember?" Ross asked, as he pointed to the waiting mug of coffee he'd poured for the big detective. _Geez, that wasn't half the reaction I was hoping for._

"Re-remember?" Bobby asked. He picked up the mug and drank, not claiming the seat next to the Captain.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't," Ross said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I guess last night's all a blur." He sipped his own coffee and watched Bobby's eyes steal a glimpse around the apartment. _He's looking for Eames._

"La-last night?" _Shit. I don't remember anything from last night. And where the hell is Alex_?

Lewis and Johnny sat by and cringed with sympathy for their buddy.

"Oh, it's all right," Ross said. "A guy's entitled to go on a bender every once in a while -especially after the week you've had."

_The week I've had. How about the year I've had, thanks to you, you prick_. Bobby remained silent and drank his coffee. His hangover had him feeling foul.

"Alex should be here any minute," Lewis offered, trying to clue his friend in. She called this morning --she's bringing bagels."

_Okay, Lewis just made a point of telling me she called this morning, so she wasn't here last night. Good. That's one less thing I have to worry about. So why the hell would Alex leave me here with him anyway? I'm gonna have a little talk with my partner tonight_.

"Well, your couch is pretty comfortable," Ross smiled.

_Oh great. He was here all damn night -probably snooping around my stuff, t_oo.

The sound of the doorbell brought a mixture of relief and dread. Bobby wished that everybody would just leave -so he could suffer with his hangover alone, in peace and quiet.  
Bobby walked to the foyer and opened the door, rolling his eyes as he stepped aside to let Alex enter.

"Sorry I took so long, guys," she said. "You wouldn't believe the line I got stuck in"  
She set the bag of bagels down on the counter, got plates from the cupboard and a few knives from the drawer. She then went to the fridge and got out butter, jelly and the hazelnut flavored creamer she liked.

She dug into the bag and retrieved Johnny's order. "I got you two," she smiled.

"Thanks, he said, taking the wrapped bagels from her. "I had a craving for this -can't get a decent bagel where I live."

Alex continued around the table, handing out each man's order.

Bobby leaned against the sink, watching. He had just poured himself his second mug of coffee.

"You hungry?" she asked, already knowing the answer. His stomach would still be too queasy to eat.

Bobby shot her a look.

"Here," she said as she tossed a small green bottle in his direction. "You probably need those."

Bobby immediately took the cap off the bottle of Excedrin and swallowed three tablets.

Alex poured coffee for herself, prepared her own bagel and claimed the empty seat next to the Captain.

After a few minutes of listening to their chatter, Bobby walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. He sipped his coffee, then laid his head back to rest -closing his eyes and praying for his aspirin to work-fast.

Ross looked at Alex -a silent question in his eyes-wondering whether she should go see if Bobby was all right.

Alex answered, "He'll be all right. We're just talking too loud for his head right now -give his aspirins a chance to work."

**X X X**

Once finished eating, everyone helped clear the table, carrying plates and mugs to the sink and replacing items in the fridge.

Bobby meandered from the living room and claimed one of the seats at the kitchen table. "Any coffee left?" he asked no one in particular.

There was a small amount left in the pot but instead of getting it, Ross said, "Maybe you should have some water or juice instead -you know, re-hydrate."

Bobby sat quietly at the table. _Like he cares if I'm hydrated or not. What's he even still doing here? Why doesn't he just leave?_

Alex chimed in, "The Captain's right."

_Oh, thanks a lot, traitor_.

"If you would've drank a lot of water before you went to bed maybe your hangover wouldn't have been so bad."

Ross talked to Alex, as if Bobby weren't even in the room. Bobby hated when he did that -which was often. "He's lucky he threw up so much last night, or there would've been a lot more alcohol in his system -he'd feel a lot worse."

_Oh great -I puked in front of the boss. There's a career builder_.

_Oh great - he puked in front of the boss. Why couldn't Deakins have just stayed with him_?

"Actually, I thought you'd look a lot worse this morning," the Captain continued. "But um, seems like once I got ya cleaned up and tucked in, all the sleep did you good."

Bobby just nodded his head slightly, suffering the humiliation. _Somebody please make him shut up_.

Alex glanced around the table, trading looks with Lewis and Johnny. _The Captain's enjoying this way too much._

Lewis looked across the table at his suffering friend, then locked eyes with Alex. _Glad I don't work for the asshole._

Johnny watched the look exchanged by Alex and Lewis. He turned his head, catching a sideways glimpse from his embarrassed friend. _You want me to shut this guy up, Bobby? Just say the word_.

**X X X**

After some idle chatter, Captain Ross pushed his chair back from the table.

The four other brains in the room all thought: _It's about time! Thank God he's leaving_.

"Excuse me," Ross said as he stood. "I've just gotta use the bathroom."

**X X X**

Although the fog had cleared, the room still felt warm and damp from Bobby's shower. Once finished at the toilet, the Captain stepped to the sink and turn on the water. He pumped some liquid soap into his palm and began lathering his hands.

Then a thought occurred to him. Just for kicks, he leaned forward, close to the mirror and exhaled a long deep breath. He smiled as the secret message magically reappeared.

ROSS IS HERE!

_He's not so dumb after all -and he is a good friend._

**X X X**

The Captain rejoined the group, which had moved into the living room while he was busy using the facilities.

Some chatter was going on amongst them, while Bobby surfed through the channels, trying to get interested in something on the TV in an attempt to distance himself from the situation.

Captain Ross sat on the ottoman, near the end of the sofa where Johnny was sitting. An elbow rested on each knee and he clasped and unclasped his fingers in front of him -in an almost Gorenesque display of nervous unrest.

"So tell me, Johnny," the Captain began. "Are you the one who talked Bobby into getting the tattoo?"

Suddenly, the TV wasn't so interesting.

END Chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Oh shit –he was serious about undressing me and tucking me in! He saw my tattoo...the badge numbers...the hearts...the 'Forever.' Please Johnny, don't answer him –just let the subject drop –c'mon Johnny. . ._

Johnny had heard the hush that came over the room. He knew what Bobby was thinking. He looked Ross in the eye and answered, "Bobby can't be influenced to do anything –if you knew him better you'd know that. Besides, if you want to know something about Bobby, you'd better ask Bobby."

Ross held up his hands, "Fair enough."

He turned to look at the suffering, hung-over detective. "Well, maybe now's not a good time. . ."

_Thank God –just make him leave me alone_.

"But when you're feeling up to it, I'd really like to find out more about it. It's, um ...interesting," Ross said, with a slight smile and a quick glance at Eames.

**X X X**

A short while later, Johnny stood and said, "Well, I've gotta be hittin' the road, buddy –got a long drive ahead of me."

Lewis stood, too, along with Bobby and Alex. "Yeah, I guess I'll be headin' out too."

Captain Ross' eyes followed Bobby as he accompanied his friends to the front door to see them off. He watched as they kissed cheeks and hugged one another. _Wow...there's an unlikely trio if I ever saw one._

"You take it easy, man," Johnny said. "I'll give ya a call later in the week –you should take a ride down by me and visit."

"I will –- and be careful going home," Bobby called to his friends as they walked down the hall.

Bobby and Alex returned to the living room, making it a point to head towards different seating –Bobby, back to the sofa and Alex to the chair previously occupied by Johnny.

"Your buddies seem like pretty 'okay' guys," Ross said, trying to be genial.

Alex smiled, "They are – they're nice guys."

Bobby began flipping through the TV channels again and mumbled, "They're a lot better than 'okay'. _Why don't you just leave_?

Neither Alex nor the Captain could discern what he'd said, but they let it go and chalked it up to Bobby's hangover-foul mood.

"Well," Ross announced as he stood. "I guess I should be going, too."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief

_It's about friggin' time_. Bobby began to stand again.

"Stay put, Bobby –I can see myself out."

Bobby relaxed back against the sofa and massaged his pounding temples. He looked up at the Captain as he passed by.

"Th-thank you for stopping by," he said softly.

_Stopping by? Don't you mean spending the night, looking after you, cleaning your puke, undressing you and putting you to bed –- and speaking of 'undressing,' don't think for a second that I'm letting you off the hook about that tattoo_.

"You're welcome. You, um, take care –and get some rest," Ross instructed, actually appearing concerned. "We'll see you back at work in a week –unless you feel ready to come back sooner. It's up to you."

Alex, who had gotten up to see the Captain out, waited by the front door.

He whispered to her when he reached the foyer, "Is he gonna be all right?"

Alex nodded, "He'll be okay."

"If he needs anything, you call me –I doubt he'd do it himself."

Alex nodded again. "Thanks. I will."

Ross left and Alex closed and locked the door.

"Well, that was pleasant," she announced sarcastically.

"I thought he'd never leave," Bobby moaned. He shifted his position to lying down on the couch.

"C'mere," he whispered, as he patted his hand on the empty space in front of him and clicked "off" on the remote.

Alex smiled, kicked off her shoes and laid down next to Bobby, facing him. She snuggled against him and placed a little kiss on his chest –right over that tattoo.

"The Captain wants me to call him if you need anything."

Bobby wrapped his arm around Alex and hugger her closer. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair, and kissed his head. "I've got everything I need, right here," he said, giving her a squeeze.

Alex smiled.

They cuddled for a few minutes, then Bobby mumbled into her hair.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went home to do some things. When Deakins showed up and offered to stay with you, I figured it'd be all right."

"I don't remember Deakins being here." Bobby's eyelids closed tighter, as if he were really trying to remember the previous night.

"You were already passed out here on the couch."

"I don't remember," he reiterated.

"Well, if I would've known Ross was coming over, I never would have left you." She kissed his chest again. "Speaking of which, I kinda let the Captain have it this morning –why he'd ever leave you with Ross ---I don't know what he was thinking."

Alex slid an arm behind Bobby's back and gently rubbed him.

"It's not his fault," Bobby whispered. "Ross probably showed up being his usual pushy self –Jim probably felt awkward."

"Speaking of 'awkward' –what do you think he's thinking about the tattoo?"

Bobby shifted, freeing his arm, and ran his hand down her side, over the curve of her hip, finally settling on her ass with a little squeeze. Even now, almost two years after Alex got her matching tattoo, the thought and mental imagery of it still excited Bobby.

Alex raised herself to look at him. She was smiling.

He lifted his head off the pillow, so he could reach her for a kiss. It felt good. They hadn't made love since before his mother's final days –and nothing during the past week of making the wake and funeral arrangements.

"You must be feeling better," she teased, while purposely grinding into him.

He kissed her again, deeply, as he sensed his passion (and that's not all) rise. Whatever Ross thought about his tattoo was the farthest thing from his mind.

**X X X**

**At the Deakins' House. . .**

Angie Deakins arrived home and beeped the horn as she pulled into the driveway. She had already left to go shopping before Jimmy had gotten up that morning, but had left him a note.

Jimmy greeted her in the driveway and relieved her of the two grocery bags she was toting.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she said with a smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What can I say? Retirement agrees with me," he joked.

She playfully swatted his butt as he headed for the house. After thirty years, she still loved his smile and the mischievous gleam in his eye.

After another trip to empy the trunk of the car, they put the groceries away and chatted.

"Have you talked with Bobby today?"

Jimmy shook his head, 'no' and popped a grape into his mouth. "Alex called me this morning."

"Oh, so she told you how Bobby was doing."

"Uh, no," he smiled. "Actually, she read me the riot act for leaving Bobby with Danny last night."

"And I suppose you didn't say anything to Bobby last night?"

Jimmy gave her a look. "I told you --he was too out of it. Besides, maybe it's better to wait a little while...he has enough to deal with right now."

"You're going to have to break the news sooner or later, Jimmy."

"I know...I know."

**X X X**

**Back at Bobby's Apartment...**

"That felt --fantastic," Bobby murmured into her hair.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Alex agreed and nuzzled against his chest.

"You know --I want to thank you, Alex, for everything you've done for me..."

"You don't need to thank me. I wish I could've done more," she whispered, then softly placed a kiss over his heart. "I wish I could make all the hurt go away."

Bobby tightened his arm around her and kissed her head. "You're off to a pretty good start," he joked.

Alex smiled. It was good to hear him lighthearted.

After snuggling for a little while, Alex asked, "Are you hungry yet, sweetie?"

"A little --I don't know what I feel like having though."

"Something light on your stomach --scrambled eggs?"

"That'll be fine."

Alex got up, grabbed one of Bobby's tee shirts from his drawer and headed for the kitchen.

Bobby checked the time and absent-mindedly reached for the phone beside the bed. He began to dial--then stopped when he realized there was no one at The Carmel Ridge Center that he needed to talk to.

He sank against his pillows, holding the receiver to his chest.

_This is gonna take some getting used to_.

He wiped his eyes. He was glad Alex was in the kitchen.

END Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Road to Baltimore...The Road to Friendship**

Bobby was almost dozing off when Alex called from the kitchen.

"You're eggs are done. Do you want to eat in there, or are you coming out?"

"I'm coming out there," he answered.

They sat together at the kitchen table and Alex had another bagel while Bobby ate his eggs and toast.

"Thank," he murmured, while chewing. "They're good."

"You're welcome." Alex eyed him curiously. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah – it's um. . ."

She watched him struggle to find the right words. He began pushing his eggs around on the plate as he became distracted by his thoughts. She waited patiently for him to continue –she knew better than to push.

"It's weird, you know. I um, I just picked up the phone to call her..." his voice trailed off.

Alex reached for him and stroked his forearm. "I know –it takes getting used to. I know when Joe died it took me a while –it didn't feel real at first."

As she watched him start to eat again, it seemed more mechanical an action, than as if he were really enjoying his meal. _At least he's eating_.

Later in the afternoon, nearing suppertime, he surprised her by suggesting they go for a walk. _He's gotta use up that restless energy somehow, I suppose_.

"That'd be nice," Alex smiled. "You want to go to the Village? We can find an outdoor cafe and get something to eat."

"Sure," he answered and managed a little smile. They enjoyed the rest of their day together.

X X X 

_**Two Days Later, at the Cozy Tavern. . .**_

Danny Ross said his 'good-byes' as a couple of his friends left the bar. He swiveled his seat back to facing the bar and finished off his first beer. "Eddie!" he called to the owner/bartender, "Can I get a refill when you get a chance?"

"Sure thing, Danny!" the gregarious man replied.

And in the next second, Danny heard his booming voice again, as he greeted another patron: "Jimmy! Jimmy Deakins! Long time no see!"

Ross turned his head in time to catch Deakins and the bartender exchange a firm handshake, then pull each other into a back-patting hug. When they broke their embrace, Jimmy's eye caught a glimpse of his curly-haired replacement down at the end of the bar.

Deakins headed down the bar to join Danny.

"Hey," he said with a nod. "Eddie told me you were here." Jimmy slid onto the barstool next to Ross.

"He remembered we knew each other?" Ross was a little surprised.

Deakins laughed. "Yeah –he said you look like you really did inherit my headache."

Eddie Lombardi placed two mugs of icy cold beer on the bar in front of the men. "On the house, gentlemen!" he announced.

"Thanks," the men said in unison as they lifted their mugs to drink.

"Well –you're still alive," Jimmy laughed; alluding to the night Ross had spent at Bobby's apartment.

"He didn't wake up for too long after you left –just got up off the couch and went to bed." Ross didn't divulge the sordid details of how "bedtime" actually played out.

"He must've had some headache the next morning," Jimmy said and took another sip.

Ross laughed. "Yeah –he was pretty grouchy, but Eames gave him some aspirin. His friends were kinda loud though –guess it was too much for him to take when he first woke up."

"Friends?" Deakins asked, then figured it must've been Lewis and Johnny—but he asked Ross anyway, just to confirm. "You mean Lewis and Johnny?"

"Yeah. Quite some characters, those two."

Deakins chuckled. "Appearances are deceiving," he said and sipped again. "They're both great guys –and great friends to Bobby."

"It appears so," Ross nodded. "Not many people keep friends for life. They must see something in each other –you don't find loyalty like that too often."

It was a cryptic comment by the Captain, and the ex-Captain understood. Ross was still trying to earn the loyalty of his detectives. "You've had a rougher than usual year at the Squad–he'll come around," Jimmy said, trying to sound supportive.

Ross nodded. "Maybe."

The two men finished their beer in silence and Eddie automatically placed fresh refills before them.

"This makes three for me –that's my limit," Ross said.

Deakins eyed Ross. "Mind if I ask you something –hopefully without pissing you off." Deakins smiled, as did Ross.

"Sure."

"Why did you show up at Bobby's apartment that night?"

Ross was a bit taken aback by the question, but gave it some thought for a moment and answered. "I just wanted to check on him –make sure he was all right."

"You didn't have to –it was...a nice gesture." Deakins said. "And you certainly didn't have to stay –I would've stayed with him."

"I really did want to make sure he was okay," Danny reconfirmed. "You saw how he looked at the funeral –probably hadn't slept in days."

Deakins just nodded, urging Ross to continue.

"Besides – I wanted to give Eames a break. She spent the whole time with him, you know –helped him make the arrangements. The last thing I need is her getting burnt out, too," Ross said and took a sip from his mug. "I don't know how she does it – balancing work and him –it can't be easy."

Deakins smiled and chuckled. "It wasn't, at first. Remember, I was there at the beginning. Those were some interesting times."

"I just –don't know how to deal with him sometimes. He can be. . ." Ross searched for the right word, but Deakins finished his sentence for him.

"Such a pain in the ass."

The two men laughed.

"I suppose _I_ can be, too," Ross admitted –then added, "According to him, anyway. He thinks I ride his ass too much."

Deakins smiled and looked at Ross curiously.

Ross countered by asking, "So, why did you show up that night? Same reason?"

"Yeah," Deakins nodded. "And I wanted to give Alex a break, too. She's gonna have to handle Bobby all alone, once I'm gone."

Ross' head snapped around to face Deakins. "Gone where?"

"Arizona. Angie and I sold the house –we're moving next month."

Ross sighed. _There goes somebody else out of Goren's life...father, brother, mother –now Deakins –his former Captain-turned-friend –his surrogate father and/or older brother he'd come to trust and rely on_.

"I haven't told him yet," Jimmy continued. "The timing just hasn't been right, lately –not with everything else he has going on."

"It's not the end of the world –you can still talk on the phone, or visit," Ross said in encouragement.

Deakins gave a sideways grin, "No, it's not the end of the world. But convincing Bobby of that is another story." Deakins took a drink. "He'll get used to it, sooner or later –I know –and I'm not gonna miss those 3:00 a.m. phone calls or knocks on the door," he added with a laugh.

"That's where you're hoping I'll come in. You have a vest interest in me and your boy getting along," Ross said with a smirk.

"He's not '_my boy_' anymore. He's _all yours_." Deakins delighted in rubbing it in.

"You know – it's funny we should be talking about who Goren 'belongs to.' Speaking of which, have you seen his tattoo?"

Deakins played it cool, keeping his poker face. He'd played politics with the brass and City Hall long enough to know how not to reveal anything.

"Sure –saw it a couple of years ago," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And what do you make of it?" Ross asked.

"It's nice," Deakins answered knowing, full well, that that wasn't the response Ross was looking for.

Ross huffed with frustration. He knew Deakins had played him.

"Well," Jimmy said, as he laid a ten on the bar, "I'd better be getting home."

Deakins flashed Ross his usual sly grin as he stood up from the stool. "A word of advice – if you want to know something about Bobby, just ask him." _I'm gonna get these two together if it kills me._

"Eddie, another refill!" Ross called down the length of the bar. _The hell with three's the limit –I need another one."_

X X X 

_**Two Weeks Later M.C.S.**_

Things had gone smoothly since Bobby's return to work. He seemed focused and performed his job well. The Captain surmised (correctly) that it was partly due to the fact that he no longer had the distraction of worrying about his mother or being interrupted throughout the day by her phone calls, which demanded his attention or left him feeling guilty. Still, it was sad that she was gone. The thought of the 47 year old orphan tugged at his heartstrings.

Ross found himself being more lenient with Bobby and more tolerant of Bobby's habits and methods. He gave him leeway to chase his leads and held his tongue from making comments when he didn't agree with Bobby's thinking or handling of things. He had to admit to himself, however, that nobody was better in the interrogation room.

Truth be told, for all that Bobby and the team of Goren and Eames had suffered during the past year, their solve rate hadn't diminished –and that was a good reflection on Ross to the higher ups.

And if Ross wanted to be brutally honest with himself, he had to admit that his biggest fear when taking over the prestigious captaincy was that the Squad wouldn't perform as well under his command. Trying to fill Jimmy Deakins' shoes was no small task and if the brass noticed a substantial decrease in the MCS' solve rate under its new commander, it could be a career ender for Ross. The last thing he wanted was to be transferred to some Godforsaken precinct in Brooklyn or the Bronx. No – he couldn't –he wouldn't let that happen. Now that his wife and kids were gone, he had nothing but the job.

X X X 

It was Friday –almost quitting time. Alex had left early, as she and her sisters were heading to the beach for the weekend –'girls only.' Bobby was supposed to visit Johnny down in Baltimore.

Bobby walked to the Captain's office to deliver his completed paperwork and tell him he was checking out for the day. As he entered the doorway, he caught Ross in the tail end of a conversation with his ex-wife. It wasn't very cordial.

Ross, who wasn't aware of Bobby's presence, slammed down the receiver and mumbled, "_Bitch_."

"Ah-hem," Bobby cleared his throat.

Ross turned, still looking annoyed –from the phone call, not from Bobby.

"Yes, Detective?"

"I'm just turning in my paperwork. It-it's all finished."

"Great, thanks," Ross said, holding out his hand to take the manila folder from Bobby.

Bobby turned to leave, but something stopped him. He turned back towards the Captain, still unsure if he should –but he asked, "Is everything all right?"

Ross let out a sigh. "My Ex – the kids. They um, they don't want to keep their visitation with me this weekend."

Bobby remained quiet, but his heart went out the man. _Here's a man that wants to see his kids –__and__ pays his support. The kids don't know how lucky they are_.

"Guess they have something better to do than spend time with the old man," Ross said, not doing a good job of hiding his cynicism –or hurt.

He looked lost; like he didn't know what to do with himself for the next 48 hours.

"Well, I guess I can always put in some time here –catch up on paperwork," Ross groaned.

Bobby wasn't sure what came over him –was it just increased sensitivity and sentimentality since his mother's death? Or was he really starting to like his new Captain? Whatever the cause, he couldn't stop his mouth from blurting out:

"Y-you could always come with me – I'm going to Baltimore to visit Johnny this weekend."

His ears couldn't believe what his lips had just said. And it was too late to take it back.

Ross looked at him, trying to decide if it was a serious offer.

Bobby stood and looked back at him. He held up his hands in a 'why not' gesture and raised his eyebrows.

"You're serious?" Ross asked incredulously.

"Johnny told me that you sounded like you were really into seeing his stereo system."

_I'm gonna get to go see the Blowtorch_. Ross was smiling.

"He has two spare bedrooms," Bobby said.

"You're sure?" Ross asked again, still in disbelief.

"I'm sure. He won't mind," Bobby reassured the now eager Captain.

"On one condition," Ross said, sounding like he was barking an order.

"What's that?"

"My car! Eames has told me about your driving."

Bobby laughed.

Ross laughed.

They stopped by Ross' apartment so he could grab some clothes and they were on their way.

END Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Bourbon and Sparks**

They had left the City more than an hour ago, but hadn't made it that far, due to an accident on the Turnpike south, coupled with the usual Friday rush-hour traffic. Ross glanced over from the driver's seat numerous times to find his companion either reading notes in his leather portfolio or staring out the window.

Ross knew that Eames always did the driving, but wondered if their car trips were usually as silent. He was feeling uneasy about his decision to go.

Finally, he summoned up the nerve to talk.

"I don't believe this traffic," he groaned.

"It'll break up soon –once we get to the Parkway split at Exit 11," Bobby mumbled, still paying attention to the pages in front of him.

Ross glanced over. "It's the weekend –you ever go anywhere without that book?"

"Not usually. You never know when an idea will pop into your head –or a clue will jump off a page you've been staring at for hours." _Please don't let him ask about the tattoo._

"Once five o'clock comes, I try not to think about work," Ross said. "It takes almost the whole weekend to get rid of the headache that builds up from Monday to Friday," he said with a chuckle, although his statement ran true.

"Guess I've been a big part of that headache. Sorry," Bobby muttered, now staring out the window.

"Nah," Ross answered –then realized Bobby would know he wasn't being truthful. "Well –a little bit of it," he admitted with a smile.

"Are you sure Johnny won't mind?" Ross asked.

"I'm sure," Bobby said, with a nod. "He lives alone –he likes having company and showing people his town."

"Yeah, well –I have a feeling he won't like having _**me**_ for company," Ross said with enough inflection to relay how uneasy he was feeling.

Bobby chuckled while closing his binder on his lap. "Johnny's a great guy. His bark is worse than his bite." He sensed the Captain relax a bit, then added, "Well –usually."

Ross swore as a tractor-trailer cut him off.

Bobby chuckled at hearing the Captain's choice of expletives. "Just like driving with Eames," he said with a smirk and a sideways glance.

"Let's pull in the next rest stop," Ross suggested. "We can grab something to eat –use the bathroom if you've gotta."

**X X X**

Once back on the road, Bobby flipped open his cell. "I'll call Johnny and tell him, if it'll make you feel any better."

"It would," Ross stated. "I think it'd be better not to ambush the guy."

**X X X**

"Johnny, its Bobby."

_Hey man, you better not be canceling on me_.

"No...I'm not canceling," Bobby chuckled. "I'm on the way."

_Good man. Listen --tonight's the wet tee-shirt contest at the Choke 'n Throttle and tomorrow's the Crab Fest down at the pier...you remember __that__, don't ya?_

Bobby's eyes shifted to steal a glimpse of the Captain. _Oh great –how the hell am I gonna bring the Captain to a wet tee-shirt contest at a biker bar? _Then his mind wandered farther as he remember being on the pier and seeing Alex's belly button piercing for the first time

_So when you think you'll be rollin' in_?

"We'll probably be getting there in about two and half –three hours," Bobby answered, hoping that his buddy picked up on the "we."

_Alex__ is coming? I thought this was her 'chicks' weekend' thing?_

Unfortunately for Bobby, Johnny was talking loud enough for the Captain to overhear. _Alex? Why would Eames would be going away for the weekend with him down to Baltimore? Hmmm_.

"No, not_ Lewis_," Bobby corrected, emphasizing the name. "Ac-actually, I'm with my Captain –Captain Ross."

Ross kept his eyes forward, on the road, as he drove, but he was all ears. _There's __gotta__ be something going on with him and Eames. Why else would he have just lied and changed the name Johnny said to 'Lewis'?_

_Yeah, right. And I'm sittin' here with Cindy Crawford_.

Ross heard Johnny's comment, followed by laughter.

_Just tell Lewis he'd better have my fifty bucks. I'll see ya around ten, then, right_?

"You can call Lewis at home and tell him yourself," Bobby answered. "Captain Ross and I will see you later."

_You're not kidding, are you_?

"Nope."

Johnny wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development. He scratched his head and sighed. Once he realized that Ross really was there, he lowered his voice, so the Captain could no longer overhear.

_Hey, if you're cool with it, it's fine by me. Umm...maybe we should forget about the bar tonight?_

"Let's play it by ear. See what happens when we get there," Bobby cautiously answered.

Ross glanced at Bobby as he flipped his phone closed. "Is it all right?"

"It's fine," Bobby assured him.

The Captain nodded and gave a nervous smile. _I haven't been to a wet tee-shirt contest in __years_

**X X X**

After another hour and a half on the road, Ross flipped on the directional and pulled into another rest stop.

"Gotta use the rest room," he said apologetically. "I shouldn't have had that mega-sized Coke."

"Me either," Bobby agreed.

**X X X**

As they walked through the parking lot back to the car, Bobby offered, "You sure you don't want me to drive the rest of the way?"

Ross shrugged and looked at him skeptically, wondering if the horror stories of Goren's driving were credible.

Bobby read him easily. "It'll be easier. We're almost there and I know the way."

The Captain tossed him the keys, then stretched head to toe and inhaled a deep breath. "So, this is what fresh air smells like," he joked.

Bobby chuckled.

Once Bobby readjusted the seat and mirrors, they were underway.

"So, um –your kids," Bobby stammered, glancing at the passenger seat. "They do that often? C-cancel, I mean?"

Ross breathed a sigh of resignation. "More and more, it seems, lately."

Bobby remained quiet, thinking.

"The Ex is remarried," Ross added. "They do stuff on the weekends –fun stuff. I can't say I blame them."

"You blame her?" Bobby asked with his typical insight and a quick glance to his right.

Ross smiled but offered no response.

"The kids will come around –they'll grow out of it," Bobby said, trying to reassure his lonely boss. "Nothing can replace you, you know? --You just have to stick it out long enough 'til they get old enough to realize it, too."

Ross nodded. He appreciated Bobby's comments. "Thanks."

They drove in silence for a few minutes longer.

"I s-st-still owe you a 'thank you' too," Bobby said sheepishly, still embarrassed over his drunken behavior.

"Don't mention it."

**X X X**

It was just before 10:00 p.m. when Bobby and the Captain pulled up in front of Johnny's townhouse.

"Not what I expected," Ross said, as he jumped down from the passenger seat of the Explorer. "Pop the trunk."

The two men gathered their belongings from the back of the SUV and were greeted by Johnny who was jogging down the driveway. He peered through the darkness at the two figures illuminated by the trunk light. _Shit, it really is Ross_.

"Lemme give ya a hand," he offered, grabbing the Captain's duffel bag.

"Nice to see you again, John," Ross smiled nervously. "Thanks for havin' me."

Johnny nodded at Ross as he draped an arm around Bobby's shoulders. "Good to see you, Bobby. I'm glad you decided to come."

As the men headed up the pathway to Johnny's front door, Johnny called back over his shoulder to Ross, "I can show ya my set up –it's kinda late so I can't crank it up though –but tomorrow we can."

Bobby caught the Captain's smile. _If the Captain is one-tenth the audiophile that Johnny is, they'll get along fine. _

**X X X**

**Choke 'n Throttle Bar, 1:30 a.m.**

The guys were having a great time. They met up with a few of the regulars that Johnny hung out with on weekends and everyone enjoyed the contest. The beer and liquor were flowing, as were the jokes and stories among all the guys. Ross couldn't remember the last time he'd had such fun. After the past year –his first year, commanding Major Case, he'd practically forgotten what the word 'relax' meant.

All of Johnny's friends were loud, rowdy...and funny. Ross took some good-natured kidding about being a cop –but they pretty much laid off Bobby, since they already knew him –they'd rather tease the new guy.

While plans were being made to meet the next day at the pier for the Crab Festival, the buxom chain and leather clad waitress approached the table and placed a refill of the Captain's bourbon and water in front of him.

Danny smiled, then eyed the group of men. None of them was paying attention.

_I didn't order this. I didn't hear anybody order another round, either._

The waitress winked at him and tossed her thumb over her left shoulder as she announced, "Courtesy of the blond at the end of the bar."

_This has gotta be a joke. These guys are settin' me up_. He dared a quick glimpse and, sure enough, a blonde occupied the last stool at the end of bar. _She doesn't look like she fits in here –the clothes—the posture –she's too refined._

He lifted the glass and fixed his gaze on the woman, making sure he'd established eye contact. He then lifted the glass, smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before he drank. In response, the blond smiled and tossed her head, in a silent 'come here' invitation.

Ross nervously looked at the men at his table. Nobody looked guilty –they just continued talking.

Ross got down from his stool and tapped Bobby's shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bobby nodded and turned to rejoin the conversation. _He didn't really need to tell me he was going to the men's room._

The Captain crossed the room, taking in the beauty that awaited him at the bar. The woman had blond hair, held back in a clip, with a few loose strands framing her face. She wore cropped khakis and a white tank top, with a crisp powder blue man-tailored shirt over it; unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. Simple –classy gold jewelry adorned her ears, neckline and wrist. _Yeah, she's more yacht club than motorcycle club._

**X X X**

"Thanks for the drink," Danny smiled as he approached the blonde and slipped onto the stool next to hers.

"You're welcome," the woman smiled back, extending her hand. "I'm Elaine."

"Daniel –_Danny_ Ross," the Captain smiled. "Can I return the favor?"

"Sure. Diet Coke, with lemon. I'm the designated driver for tonight," Elaine explained.

Ross caught the bartender's attention and ordered her soda.

"You're not a regular here," Elaine stated, rather than asked.

Danny smiled. "Guess my clothes are a dead giveaway, huh?"

"Well, I suppose that's part of it," Elaine said. "I heard all those guys giving you a hard time earlier when your brother introduced you."

Ross' eyebrows lifted. "Brother? I don't have a brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the tall one you were sitting next to..."

"No, no –he's um—he's just a friend," Ross corrected.

"Sorry," Elaine blushed. "I just assumed –the curly hair... So, you're visiting?"

"Yes –just for the weekend. We're supposed to be going to the pier tomorrow for some big crab festival."

"I'm going too. That's why I came down for the weekend –well, and to visit my younger sister," Elaine said, pointing to a tall blond in the middle of the group of girls behaving badly on the dance floor. "I live in New York."

Ross sipped his drink while she spoke. He put the glass down and smiled. "I'm from New York, too."

"You're kidding? Where from?" she asked excitedly.

"Brooklyn –I work in Manhattan."

"I grew up Upstate –Ossining."

Elaine laughed when she saw Ross' reaction. "My dad was a prison guard. I live on the upper west side."

"Small world," Danny smiled. "I'm a cop."

"Dangerous work."

Danny shook his head and sighed, "I think the only danger I'm in is from high blood pressure," he joked.

**X X X**

Back at the table full of bikers –plus Bobby, Johnny nudged his buddy with his elbow and tossed his head in the direction of Ross and his new friend. "Looks like your captain is getting' some action," he said with a sly grin.

Bobby did a double take, then spent a few seconds sizing up his Captain's situation. _Good for him—but it's none of my business_. He turned his attention back to the men at his own table.

**X X X**

**Another Hour Later…**

"Well, it looks like my buddies are getting ready to leave," Ross said.

"You'd better get going then. Thanks for keeping me company –and for the drink."

"I um –well, maybe we'll run into each other at the pier tomorrow," Danny said.

Elaine withdrew one of her business cards from her wallet and handed it to Danny with a smile. "Let's not leave it to chance. Why don't you give me a call next weekend when we're back home."

Danny's stomach did a flip-flop. His heart raced, pumping sparks of excitement throughout his body. He liked this woman –and he hadn't felt like this in a long, long while.

**X X X**

**3:00 a.m., Back at Johnny's Place…**

Johnny was sober, Ross was wired – not from the bourbon, and Bobby was enjoying a mild buzz.

Each of the guys got comfortable and Bobby and Danny got settled in their respective bedrooms.

Bobby took his weekend bag from the bed and placed it on the floor in the corner. _Man, do I have some good memories of this room._ He smiled as he thought of Alex.

As Bobby re-entered the living room, he found Johnny and Danny looking over the stereo equipment, both of them barefoot, in shorts and tee-shirts. _At least they have something in common –looks like they're getting along._

"I've gotta run back down to the car," Bobby said. "I left my off-duty piece and my shield in the glove compartment."

"What d'ya need that for –you gonna shoot me?" Johnny joked.

Ross laughed and watched as Bobby grabbed the keys to his Explorer.

Bobby trotted down the stairs and yelled back over his shoulder at Johnny, "If you snore as loud as last time I was down here, I just might!"

Johnny laughed, but Ross said, "It's really not a good idea to leave it there overnight –God forbid the truck gets stolen –then there's a gun and badge out there in somebody's hands. . ."

"I hear ya," Johnny said in understanding, as he fidgeted with some knobs on his amplifier.

**X X X**

Outside at the SUV, Bobby opened the door and flipped open the glove box. He retrieved his 9mm and the leather clip holding his shield.

And when he spotted something else, he got an idea.

END Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Bobby bounded back up the stairs to Johnny's apartment. Upon entering, he discovered that Johnny and Danny had moved out to the balcony and were seated at the small cafe-style table and chairs –each with a fresh beer in front of him.

Danny held up another bottle and called, "We got one for ya already."

Bobby headed out to join them and took a seat at the table.

"Thanks," he said, as he untwisted the cap.

"I had fun tonight, Johnny," Danny said. "Thanks for havin' me."

"You could've had more fun if you left with that blond," Johnny joked, almost causing Bobby to spew his mouthful of lager.

Danny smiled and put his bottle down on the table. "She's not that type. She's actually from New York –a social worker with the Department of Children's Services."

Bobby looked on, interested.

"She umm, she gave me her card...asked me to give her a call next weekend when we're back home."

"Way to go Captain," Johnny congratulated him. "Figures the new guy got the action," he said teasingly.

The three men laughed and drank.

"She thought we were brothers," Danny said, looking in Bobby's direction.

Bobby looked at him questioningly, with a small smile. _How bad would that be?_ _I've already bottomed out in the 'big brother' department._ "Why's that?" he asked.

"The hair," Danny answered, smiling, as he ran his fingers through his own mop of curls.

Johnny chugged his remaining beer and stood up from the table. "Well, guys, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning."

"G'night," Bobby and Danny said in unison, then each of them felt slightly uncomfortable. Each had well more than half a bottle of beer left to drink.

Bobby lifted his bottle and sipped. _If I chug this, it'll look too obvious to the Captain that I'm in a rush to get away from him. _After a small sip, he replaced his bottle on the table and leaned back in his chair, pretending to be comfortable.

Danny didn't touch his beer. He looked off the balcony at the neighboring houses and off into the distance. _It's nice down here –stars out—fresh air – and I've got Bobby out here –alone—with more than enough beer to last us a while. _

"So, how're you feeling?" Danny asked.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and reached for his bottle. He needed something to do with his nervous hands. "F-fine, I'm, um, I'm okay."

"Good –good to hear," Danny said. "I know it's rough at first, dealing with everything. I remember how I felt when my mom..."

Bobby interrupted, "Really –I'm doing pretty good."

Danny just nodded.

"We didn't get a chance to talk much when I was at your place –you were sick as a dog."

_Oh shit –it figures he had to bring that up._ Bobby gave a small smile. "Yeah –sorry about that. Tonight's the first I drank since then."

"So, you mind tellin' me how you ended up with that tattoo?" Danny asked glibly and eyed Bobby for a reaction.

_I should've chugged my Goddamn beer and gone to bed --who cares how obvious it would've looked. _Bobby fiddled with the label, peeling tiny sections of paper to keep his hands occupied. _Oh what the hell –I might as well just tell him and get him off my back. What's the difference if he knows why I got my tattoo? I'll just tell him the truth._

Bobby leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table, as he continued to peel his label. He looked up at the Captain, squarely in the eyes. He could sense the Captain's surprise. "I got it over two years ago. It was kind of an anniversary –Eames and mine. Five years as partners."

Danny nodded. "Quite a milestone for you," he joked, alluding to the long procession of partners who'd come and gone out of Bobby's life in much shorter time.

Bobby smiled. "I'd been thinking of getting one –I never got one while I was in the Army. I just figured I'd get something to commemorate –wh-what Eames and I have." He took a long gulp from his bottle. "She's the only one who stayed."

"I can understand that," Danny nodded, with a small smile. "When I was back at the 110th, I had a partner for 8 years." He took a sip. "But I wasn't ready to take the abuse in the locker room –just picture it – 'Danny and Rocco Forever'," he said with a laugh, the grabbed his bottle for a bigger gulp.

Bobby laughed. _He's pretty funny_.

"So what'd Eames think of it?" _Let's see if he'll admit she's seen it_.

"She didn't know about it, at-at first. I had it about six months before she saw it," Bobby answered truthfully. "Finally summer came and she had invited me to this family reunion –there was s-swimming," Bobby stammered in explanation as to why Alex would be seeing him shirtless.

"So, what'd she think?" Danny persisted.

"She liked it. Sh-she was surprised I had even gotten one—she didn't think I was the type --but, but she liked it."

Danny drank again, finishing off his bottle. He was surprised at how candid Bobby had been. He was satisfied –for now. _I'll save the rest of my questions for some other time._ "Well, I think I'll head off to bed, too," he announced, pushing his chair back from the table.

"I'm going in a little while," Bobby said, holding his bottle and swirling the contents.

"Okay, g'night," Danny said and headed off to his guest bedroom.

_That actually wasn't so bad_, Bobby thought to himself. _He's not such a bad guy_. He remembered his discovery in the glove compartment and what he intended to do. He smiled, then reached for his phone.

X X X

"Hey you!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hi –sorry—I know it's late. I just wanted to say hi."

"Can you talk louder? This music is so loud I can't even hear you!" she yelled. "Hold on a second –I've gotta get outta this bar –I'm going outside."

"Hi, sorry. This is better."

"I just wanted to say hi –I miss you," Bobby said softly. "Sounds like you're having fun."

"We are –but I've had enough of this bar –the others aren't ready to go yet," Alex answered. "So, what are you and Johnny up to?"

"Actually, we're home—back at his place. We went to that biker bar we brought you to last time," Bobby said.

"Ahhh, pickin' up biker babes, huh?" she teased and heard Bobby's chuckle.

"Um, actually the Captain's the only one who scored," Bobby chuckled.

"What? Hold on again –a rowdy bunch just came outside –I thought you said 'the Captain scored'," she laughed.

"That's what I did say. He, um, he came with me."

"How much have you had to drink?" Alex asked, only half teasing.

"I'm not drunk," Bobby chuckled again. "His plans got canceled –he had nothing to do," Bobby explained.

"So he invited himself along with you!?" Alex asked in astonishment.

"No, I-I invited him." Bobby listened to the silence of Alex's disbelief on the other end. "His kids d-didn't want to see him this weekend. He was gonna be all alone," Bobby said.

"You're an old softy, you know that?" Alex said tenderly. "That's why I love you."

"I – I just –I just know what that feels like," he answered.

Alex felt an ache in her heart for him. _He's been so happy since we've been together—I forget sometimes how alone and lonely he used to be –he hasn't gotten over it._

"Is everything okay? I mean, with you and him –and Johnny," she asked.

"It's fine. We actually had a good time tonight. He's um, he can be funny," Bobby admitted.

"As long as you're okay. You guys have fun –and be careful –not too much sun tomorrow on the pier, and be careful driving home," she cautioned in a motherly tone.

"We'll be fine," Bobby assured her. "You be careful, too."

"I will. I love you, Bobby."

The sound of those four simple words was still music to his ears. "I love you, Alex. I miss you."

"Me too," she answered, then made a kissing sound into the phone.

Bobby smiled, sent a smooch back and each of them flipped their phone closed.

He stood up and headed through the sliding glass doors towards his bedroom. What he didn't realize was that the Captain's bedroom window –right next to the balcony, was open.

X X X

Danny Ross smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed. _This __**IS**__ turning out to be an interesting weekend_. He repressed the tiny twinge of guilt he felt for eavesdropping and soon drifted off to sleep.

X X X

On Saturday morning, Bobby was the last one up. He joined Johnny and Danny, who were already in the living room, once again fidgeting with the stereo equipment.

"G'morning," they both chimed, as he stood alongside them to watch.

"Morning, --there's some coffee left," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Bobby said as he shuffled off towards the kitchen. He called back over his shoulder, "Anything from Martinelli's here?" he asked with hope.

"Nah –sorry man. There's Wheaties," Johnny offered.

"What's Martinelli's?" Danny asked.

Bobby answered him, as he returned to the living room with his mug of coffee. "A little shoppe about five blocks from here. They've got the best pastries and breakfast sandwiches," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Sorry, man," Johnny again apologized. "I was gonna make a run there when I got up, then we got involved here," he said, as he placed a vinyl LP on the turntable and smiled at Danny, "Wait 'til you hear this!"

Danny, who was feeling more comfortable around Johnny and Bobby, decided to bust his chops a bit, so he said, "I seem to remember Eames doing the bagel and lox run for you a couple of weeks ago."

Johnny laughed.

Bobby laughed. _Good for you –you got him. Lord knows he's been bustin' my balls for years._

"Look – you guys keep playin' –I'll make the run," Bobby said.

"We're not playing," Johnny corrected him. "We're fine-tuning."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Cap—Dan, okay if I borrow your car?"

Danny tossed his head in the direction of kitchen, "Keys are on the counter –bring me something good," he said.

"I will," Bobby smiled. "Dawg – you want the usual?"

"That'll be fine," Johnny answered, totally distracted with adjusting his new tone arm.

X X X

Bobby got into the SUV, started it up and glanced at the glove compartment. He smiled. _This worked out perfectly. Now I can do my little secret errand – and if they ask what took me so long, I'll just tell them the line at Martinelli's was out the door._

END CHAPTER


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As Bobby ascended the stairs, he could hear the music from Johnny's stereo. _Damn, the neighbors must love him_.

Bobby entered the apartment with their breakfast, but the music was so loud, neither Johnny nor Danny heard him. Bobby walked to the kitchen and placed the shopping bag on the island, then snuck up behind Johnny and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey man!" he smiled, rubbing his arm. "What the hell took you so long? We're starving!"

"You know Martinelli's on a Saturday morning...the damn line was out the door," he lied, keeping his smile to himself.

Johnny turned down the volume and he and Danny joined Bobby in the kitchen, as he unpacked the bag.

"Smells great," Danny said. Anybody wanna eat outside?"

Johnny laughed, teasing him. "Ah, the city boy likes the great outdoors, huh?"

"Hey, I'm stuck in the office all week long," Danny replied. "At least my detectives get out in the field every day."

The three men grabbed refills of their coffee, some paper plates and napkins, and headed for the balcony.

"Perfect day for the Crabfest," Johnny announced as he took in the view and took a deep breath of salty ocean air. The sun was shining and the sky was clear blue.

Bobby and Danny nodded in concurrence as they took their seats and, once again, began unpacking their breakfast sandwiches.

"Try this one," Bobby said to his Captain as he passed him a wrapped sandwich. "Crab omelet on a croissant..."

Bobby opened the container holding the side orders of bacon, sausage and pork roll.

"Wow, there's enough food here for an army," Danny joked.

"You've seen Dawg eat!," Bobby teased. "I forgot the OJ. I'll be right back."

"You've gotta try the zucchini and mushroom quiche," Johnny told Danny.

Danny looked skeptically at Johnny.

"I know...I know... 'real men don't eat quiche' ...well, **this one does**," he said defiantly, pointing a finger at himself.

The three of them happily ate and talked, filling the Captain in on more of their childhood 'adventures.'

Once through with their meal, they cleared the table and relaxed in the living room for a while, listening to more music.

Finally, Johnny announced, "I'm gonna hit the shower and get dressed. I figure we should head over to the pier by one o'clock."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Bobby answered, while Danny nodded.

Johnny headed for his bedroom and master bath.

"You can go first, if you want," Bobby said, thumbing towards the guest bath.

"No, it's okay –you can go. I um, I wanna sit and listen some more."

Bobby smiled, "Quite a set up, huh?"

"Unbelievable," Danny agreed, still in awe. "All the masterpieces of stereo equipment –all in one room. The Marantz, the Bedini..." Danny said, pointing around the room to the various pieces. "The Krell, the Vendetta," he continued pointing with a wistful look on his face.

Bobby read the Captain's appreciation –and envy—easily.

"And the turntables...Gyrodec...Pierre Lurne...and the Sun Audios..." his voice trailed off. "This is like an audiophiles wet dream," he sighed.

Bobby smiled. _The Captain obviously knows his stuff. No wonder he and Johnny hit it off. _

X X X

Bobby was showered and dressed –appropriately in khaki cargo shorts and a sea-foam green polo –for the hot summer day. He rejoined Danny in the living room.

"Bathroom's free," Bobby said.

"Thanks. I won't take long," Danny said as he laid the issue of Audio Xpress on the coffee table.

Danny stood up from the sofa and walked passed Bobby, giving him a small smile. He took a few steps down the hall, towards the bathroom, then paused and turned.

"Bobby."

Bobby looked up from the newspaper he'd just begun to read and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Thanks for inviting me along."

Bobby merely nodded and gave him a small smile.

The Captain continued, "It's been a long time since I had company eating breakfast. I'm...I'm having fun. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gl-glad you came."

As Danny padded off down the hall, Bobby smiled to himself as he realized he really was glad that the Captain came along. He was even happier now that he'd run his secret errand.

X X X

The gorgeous, perfect weather continued throughout the day. The pier was packed with people enjoying the sunshine and the festive atmosphere. There were rows and rows of vendors for various foods (mostly seafood), along with stands selling tee-shirts and other types of souvenirs.

Bobby, Danny and Johnny strolled the length of the pier and the surrounding parking lots. They talked, joked and ate, being easily enticed by the aromas of grilled and steamed oysters, clams, crab and lobster from all the food stands they passed by.

"What do you think of these?" Danny asked Bobby, holding up two tee-shirts for his boys.

"They're nice," Bobby answered with a nod.

"You have boys, right?" Johnny hollered over from the stand where he was browsing.

"Yeah – two," Danny answered.

"Boys don't want tee shirts," Johnny scoffed. "C'mere, why don't ya get 'em these?"

Danny and Bobby exchanged a look of 'why not?' and sauntered over to Johnny, who was overlooking a huge cage of hermit crabs.

Bobby smiled.

"Hermit crabs?" Danny asked. "My Ex would be pissed."

Johnny laughed and flashed Danny and Bobby a huge smile, "Exactly."

X X X

As they strolled from the stand, Johnny was still smiling. Next to him, Danny carried the blue plastic 'aquarium' –the home to his children's new pets. Bobby carried the shopping bag with their food and a spray bottle of water to keep the pets moist.

"She really is gonna be pissed, you know," Danny reiterated.

Johnny laughed again.

X X X

After watching the beginning of the sunset, the men decided to have dinner indoors –in the air conditioning- at a local little dive next to the pier called Clam Diggers. All three were sunburned and the cool air felt refreshing on their stinging skin.

Their sexy blond waitress fussed over the cute little pair of crabs that Bobby had placed on the empty chair next to him and by the time she'd served their dessert had dubbed the little critters "Curly" and "Burly" –in honor of Danny's and Bobby's hair, and Johnny's physique.

After dinner, for which Danny insisted paying, the guys decided to have one last drink at the outdoor bar. A live band was playing and it was apparent that the 'party' atmosphere of the day was going to carry far into the night.

X X X

"I had a feeling I'd run into you today," a melodic voice whispered over Danny's shoulder. His head snapped around, coming face-to-face with Elaine.

"Hi!" Danny said with a smile, as he shifted over to make room for her at the bar. "You here with your sister?"

Elaine nodded. "She and her group will probably close the place," she answered, tossing her head towards the rowdy group of women at the other end of the bar.

"What about you?" Danny asked, feeling extremely self- conscious as Bobby and Johnny looked on.

"No, not me," Elaine shook her head. "I've had enough of this –I want to be somewhere quiet."

Danny stood silently and took a sip from his bottle of beer.

Johnny kicked the Captain's ankle and muttered, "That's your cue, man. I'd go for it if I were you."

Danny pretended a cough, clearing his throat. "Yes, it's getting louder in here. You wanna… go for a walk or something?"

Elaine smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Danny said as he turned toward Bobby and Johnny. "These are my friends, Bobby and Johnny. Bobby, Johnny –this is Elaine."

Johnny and Bobby had to practically shout over the noisy crowd. Each offered his hand, gently shaking Elaine's. "Nice to meet you."

"We're getting out of here –going for a walk," Danny said, noting Bobby's and Johnny's congratulatory 'way to go' smiles. "Bobby, would you mind keeping an eye on these guys?"

"Sure thing," Bobby said.

As Danny and Elaine began to make their way through the crowd, Bobby called after them, "Capt'n . . Danny!

Danny spun and Elaine looked on to see what Bobby wanted.

"How long are you gonna be? Where should we meet up?" Bobby called over the crowd noise.

Bobby stood and watched as Elaine whispered something in Danny's ear, then Danny turned and shouted back to Bobby, "Elaine says she can give me a lift back – you guys go do what you want."

Bobby was surprised –and happy- for his Captain. Johnny just looked on smiling, then gave Danny a quick wink and a 'thumbs up' before he turned back towards the bar and his beer.

X X X (Sunday Morning)

Bobby sleepily stumbled to the living room, finding Johnny sitting one the sofa, while Curly and Burly clattered along atop the coffee table.

"Hey – g'morning," Bobby yawned and stretched.

"Hey," Johnny answered. These things are walking all over –I gave 'em a bath already."

"Just don't kill 'em before the Captain gets 'em home to his kids," Bobby teased, walking towards the kitchen to get some coffee.

"You hear Danny get in last night?" Johnny asked.

In his morning stupor, Bobby had temporarily forgotten the events of the prior night. "Oh – um, no man – I conked out 'soon as I hit the bed –all that sun and fresh air."

Bobby joined Johnny on the couch and playfully jabbed a finger at Curly –the smaller of the two crabs. "Did you hear him?"

"No –I was knocked out, too."

Curiosity got the better of him and Bobby got up from sofa and walked to the guest bedroom, then lightly tapped on the door.

He tried the handle and it turned –the door was open.

Danny's bed wasn't slept in.

END Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"He's not here –he never came home last night," Bobby called to the living room to Johnny.

"Good for him!" Johnny yelled back, chuckling.

"I –I don't know about this," Bobby said as he rejoined Johnny, a worried tone to his voice. "It's almost ten o'clock...I don't think he would..."

Johnny cut him off mid-sentence. "Of course he would!" he exclaimed. He's a divorced guy who hasn't had any action since God knows when," he laughed.

Bobby still had an uncomfortable feeling, so he did what he always does when he needs reassurance –comforting; he headed to the bedroom to get his cell phone. Just as flipped it open and hit his speed dial to Alex's number, he heard Johnny bellow from the living room.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

Bobby's chest heaved a sigh of relief. He flipped his phone closed. _That's weird –I was really worried about him._

When Bobby returned to the living room, he found Johnny smiling, playfully punching Danny's shoulder with a "way to go."

The Captain looked embarrassed, despite his own smile, but took Johnny's good-natured teasing in stride.

Bobby didn't want to broach the subject of where the Captain had been –or what he'd been doing. He was, after all, a grown man and didn't have to answer to Bobby or Johnny. So, he merely offered, "Need some coffee?"

Danny nodded a "thanks" as he took the steaming hot mug from Bobby. He sipped and headed out to the balcony table.

Johnny and Bobby exchanged a look –one that Bobby knew well. Johnny wasn't going to let the subject drop. He stood from the couch and headed to the balcony, as well, with Bobby close behind.

"Your Detective was beginning to worry," Johnny teased.

Bobby rolled his eyes. _I'll get you for that_.

"Yeah –um, sorry about that," Danny muttered as he sipped.

"So, you get any sleep at all?" Johnny persisted, rubbing it in and enjoying every second of Danny's unease.

"A little."

Johnny and Bobby were both surprised that he'd even answered. They were further surprised when Danny continued.

"After we left that bar...we took a walk on the beach. Then we ended up back by where her car was parked," he added, then sipped his coffee again. "She had a blanket in her trunk –and a bottle of wine...a big one. We went back to the beach and stayed up talking for hours."

Johnny reached and slapped Bobby's shoulder, "See, he was just up _talking_," he emphasized with a wink and a sly grin. "You didn't have to worry!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Johnny's innuendo. "By the time the sun was coming up, we were pretty wasted, so we just went back to the car and slept a while –then, she drove me back."

"Uh-huh," Johnny nodded, still smiling.

"What?" Bobby asked, surprising himself at his defense of the Captain.

Johnny hit his arm again. "He left out the good parts!" he teased, laughing.

Danny finished off his mug of coffee and stood. "A gentleman doesn't reveal such things," he said in a pretend-scolding tone.

As he stepped through the sliding glass door into the living room, he heard Johnny say: "See? I told ya he got lucky!"

X X X

While Danny went to shower, Bobby finally filled Johnny in on his plan for the Captain.

"So, the idea is to get him downtown, right?" Johnny confirmed.

"Right. Just play along." Bobby said.

X X X

Danny emerged from the bedroom after having a hot shower and putting on clean clothes. He had skipped shaving for the second day and was looking more and more like his genius detective.

Johnny was, once again, playing the stereo while Bobby was reading.

"You want me to get some breakfast? Maybe McDonalds?" Bobby offered.

"What, so you can disappear on us again?" Johnny teased, alluding to Bobby's unusually long breakfast trip the day before.

"How about that diner we went to last time?" Bobby baited him.

"Oh, the one downtown? The Heritage?"

"Yeah –the one with those great breakfast crepes," Bobby said.

"Fine with me," Johnny said.

"You up for breakfast, Cap—Dan?" Bobby asked.

"Sure –whatever. I feel pretty good now," Danny answered.

"I'll bet you _do_," Johnny kept his teasing up.

After shutting down the stereo and locking up, the three men headed downtown for breakfast.

X X X

"You gonna finish that?" Johnny asked, tossing his head towards the half-eaten order of home fries in the center of the table.

"No," Bobby and Danny answered in unison. "You go ahead."

Johnny spooned the crispy potatoes onto his plate and, while shaking ketchup from the bottle casually said, "Hey, Carlos is only a couple of blocks away. You mind if we stop in and say hello?"

_Johnny, my friend. You delivered that line perfectly. This is going right according to plan_. "I don't mind," Bobby answered. I haven't seen him in while," he lied.

Danny finished his orange juice, none the wiser. He assumed, correctly, that Carlos was just another one of Johnny's friends. What he didn't know was that Carlos was also the owner of the Eternity Tattooing and Piercing Parlor.

X X X

Johnny stepped through the door first, followed by Bobby and Danny.

"Johnny! How've you been, man?" Carlos cheerfully greeted him, as they shared a handshake and back-patting hug.

Breaking their embrace, Carlos smiled at Bobby. "Bobby, good to see you again!" They, too, shook hands and hugged, guy style.

Carlos knew that the third man with them was his 'mark.'

"Carlos, this is my fr- my Captain, Dan Ross," Bobby introduced.

While Danny and Carlos shook hands, Danny said, "That's all right –he can call me 'friend' today. He doesn't have to go back to calling me 'Captain' 'till tomorrow."

"Good to meet you, Danny," Carlos smiled.

"So man, you been busy?" Johnny asked.

"Crazy busy, buddy," Carlos replied. "You know –summertime comes –everybody wants a new piercing or ink --_bikini weather_," he laughed devilishly.

"That's good, man. Good for business," Johnny said, as Bobby and Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yup, can't complain, I suppose," Carlos said, as he walked back behind the counter, subtly tossing his head towards Bobby to steer Danny in the right direction. "I did a ton of custom drawings this week –nice stuff –originals, you know?"

"I guess this is where you've gotten all of yours?" Danny asked Johnny.

"Not all of 'em, but most of them," Johnny answered while he perused the new designs displayed in the case.

"Carlos did mine," Bobby interjected.

Bobby and Johnny kept admiring the artwork, gradually making their way down to the spot where Carlos' newest design was displayed. Danny followed. Carlos mirrored their walk from the other side of the counter and stopped when their 'target' was front and center.

Bobby's finger tapped nonchalantly on the glass, indicating to Johnny the reason why they were here. Bobby was smiling. Carlos' work –as usual, was perfect.

They waited for Danny to catch up to them.

Bobby's stomach fluttered a little with nervous apprehension. _Maybe this was too presumptuous of me. Maybe he'll be pissed off. Well, the Captain's only five steps away. I guess I'll know soon enough._

Carlos and Bobby shared a smile; Carlos' was a proud one –Bobby's nervous.

Danny was actually enjoying looking at all the different tattoo samples in the cases. There was a little bit of everything, from hard-core biker tats, to cartoon characters, to prettier feminine designs.

Then he reached the 'original' designs. He had a real appreciation for the artwork and realized just how talented and creative Carlos must be. Danny found himself lost in thought. _Every picture –every image Carlos imprints on his customers –every one has a special meaning to the person wearing it –like Bobby's. That's an amazing talent –an amazing gift to be able to give to someone_.

Finally, Danny reached the spot where the other three men stood and began studying the displays in that case, as well.

Bobby watched his Captain's face for his reaction...and, behind his back, crossed his fingers.

END Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

**Pins and Needles**

With each passing second of silence, Bobby's apprehension grew. _Is the Captain angry? __Did__ I overstep my bounds?_ He watched Danny for a sign –_any_ reaction. The mere seconds seemed like an eternity. Finally, Danny's head swiveled up to the left as he glanced at Bobby. His eyes and brow conveyed his perplexed state, but his lips revealed a smile.

"You did this," he stated, rather than questioned.

Bobby stammered, "I, I thought..." but he didn't get to finish as the Captain interrupted him.

"It's great," he smiled wider, staring back into the display case. "I wouldn't have done it myself –but, now that I see it. . ." his voice trailed off.

"So," Carlos said, clapping his hands together once, "Are you ready?"

Bobby and Johnny stood by smiling, waiting for Danny's answer.

"Right now?"

"**Why?** You need a drink first for some courage?" Johnny teased.

"No," Danny chuckled. "No, no drink ...just – Bobby," he said, tossing his head towards the side, indicating for Bobby to follow him aside, so they could talk in private.

Bobby followed Danny across the showroom, while Johnny and Carlos look on curiously, still smiling.

When they reached a private corner, Bobby lowered his head and whispered, "I didn't know if you'd mind –I hope you don't mind," he began explaining, his left hand nervously in motion, as usual. "When I went down to the car the other night and saw it in the glove compartment I just thought. . ."

"This is where you were yesterday morning –when you took so long getting breakfast?" Danny asked.

"I brought it here so Carlos could make a copy and sketch it," Bobby confessed.

Danny ran a hand through his curls. It was obvious that he was touched by Bobby's gesture, but at the same time he looked uncomfortable as he grasped for the right words to thank him.

Bobby took the opportunity of Danny's silence to explain his actions further.

"I re-remembered on the drive down–you talked about-- y-you know –your memories --how it made you feel when you saw it...I just thought –if—if you could. . ."

"If I could have it with me –all the time-- it'd be even more special to me. . . like your tattoo is to you," Danny finished his thought.

Bobby nodded.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before," Danny said softly.

"So you're gonna do it, right?" Bobby asked anxiously, nodding his head.

"Yeah –I'm ready," Danny smiled, as he and Bobby headed back over towards Carlos and Johnny.

"Okay, I'm all yours," Danny said to Carlos.

"Great! Right this way," Carlos said, extending his arm towards a table towards the back of the store. "Have you thought about where you're puttin' it?"

"Um –same place as Bobby's, I guess," Danny answered as he patted the left side of his chest, over his heart.

Danny hopped up on the table, pulling his shirt over his head. "My kids aren't gonna believe this," he said as he shifted into a comfortable position.

"I hope your new squeeze likes ink," Johnny teased.

"Oh, you've got a new girlfriend?" Carlos asked, as he finished setting up.

Danny blushed, shyly tilting his head from side to side, "Yeah, kinda, I suppose."

"What'd ya mean 'kinda'? Johnny teased even louder, smiling at Carlos. "He didn't even make it home 'til almost ten o'clock this morning!"

Bobby smiled, 'tho he felt bad for the ribbing his Captain was taking.

Carlos smiled while he swabbed antiseptic over Danny's chest. "Well, if she likes it half as much as Bobby's girlfriend liked his, you're golden, bud."

Danny's and Bobby's eyes locked for a second.

"Knock it off, Carlos!," Bobby said.

_Hmmm, Carlos must know something._ "Hey, guys – you don't have to hang around and wait. I'm all right here," Danny said.

"You're sure? We-we don't mind," Bobby answered, stealing a glance at Johnny to confirm. _Shit, I didn't think about the danger of leaving Carlos alone with the Captain – I didn't warn him not to talk about Alex and me. Shit!_

"Nah –it's okay," Danny reiterated. "How long you think it'll take?" he asked Carlos

"Oh, I'd say an hour –hour and a half," Carlos said.

"C'mon Bobby –let's take a walk. Stop for a beer and see who we bump into."

Bobby controlled his frown, so it wouldn't be obvious to Danny. He reluctantly followed Johnny towards the door and, as it swung closed behind them, he overheard the two men jovially chatting, then heard Carlos ask: _So, how long 've you known Bobby and Alex for?" _

**X X X**

**...25 minutes later...**

As Carlos worked, he asked Danny the same question he asked all his clients: "I guess this picture has some special meaning for you. You wanna tell me about it?"

"Does it matter?" Danny asked.

Carlos nodded a 'yes'. "Sure. If I know a little of the history --something about you or your life, it helps me capture the meaning better. I'm not exactly sure how it happens, but when I know what my customers are feeling --if I can connect on some level, the emotion just flows out of me into the art --makes for a better piece."

Danny merely nodded his understanding. _Gee, a sensitive tattoo artist. This weekend is changing my opinion about a lot of things. _"My boys, when they were six and four."

"Cute lookin' kids," Carlos said.

"When they were little like this, they were always happy when I got home from work. All anxious to tell me about their day --what they'd learned new that day. I was their best buddy...their hero."

"And now?" Carlos asked with trepidation.

"Now? Not so much any more," Danny answered with a despondent sigh. "But I've carried that picture with me for years --always when I was on duty, just in case."

"In case?"

"In case something happened to me...if I ever got shot or something...I wanted their faces --the way they look in that picture, to be the last thing I saw."

Carlos remained quiet and kept working.

**_...20 more minutes later..._**

"So, how you holdin' up? It's not hurtin' too bad, is it?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would –it stings a little," Danny answered, staving off a wince. "Well, more than a little," he confessed. "Keep talking –it keeps my mind off the pain," he added, with a chuckle. _That's right...keep talking, and tell me everything I've always wanted to know about my detective dynamic duo._

"Okay, so...where was I?" Carlos said. "Oh, yeah, that's right – that Alex...she's a little spitfire. Took the pain as good as any man –maybe better." He smiled.

"That figures," Danny said.

"Yeah. Women are stronger than we give 'em credit for sometimes," Carlos said, as he swiped the artwork with a cloth to wipe away stray ink. "Then when she got the piercing," he said, shaking his head and smiling "Yeah...she was really planning on giving 'ole Bobby a treat that night."

Danny just smiled and raised his eyebrows. _Oh, this is too good to be true_. "Piercing? Where'd she get it?" he asked, attempting to sound innocently nonchalant.

"Navel," Carlos answered, as the tattooing needle buzzed away. "Yup –a sexy little tummy on that one, too. Between that and the tattoo on that sweet little ass of hers...our pal Bobby is one lucky man!"

"He certainly is," Danny agreed.

"Man, you really must be happy for him," Carlos said as he glanced up from his handiwork at Danny's face. "I've never seen such a big grin from somebody under the needle."

**X X X**

**Later that afternoon. . .**

Johnny checked his watch. "Five fifteen, guys --I hope you don't hit a lot of traffic on the way back."

"I know," Bobby said. "I'm usually outta here by four, at the latest."

The two friends watched as Danny inspected the trunk, making sure -almost obsessively--that everything was stowed securely for the trip. Johnny had insisted on sending him home with the older version of his Krell CD player, along with one of his spare pre-amps --a classic Marc Levinson--to try out.

Danny turned to see Johnny and Bobby sharing a good-bye hug. Now it was his turn.

Johhny reached to shake Danny's hand, then pulled him into a hug. "You take it easy, man...and keep this big lug in line, huh?"

Danny laughed, "I try, Johnny...I try." He and Bobby exchanged a knowling glance. Lord knows the Captain had had his hands full this past year.

"Thanks again for loanin' the equipment," Danny beamed. "I can't wait to get it hooked up and give it a listen."

"No problem. Keep 'em as long you want," Johnny assured him.

As Bobby and Danny started for the cab of the truck, Danny asked, "You're sure you don't mind driving?"

"No, I'm fine," Bobby answered as he swung open the door.

"Thanks, I'm a little beat from all the fresh air and sunshine this weekend."

"More like the workout Elaine gave ya last night," Johnny teased, then watched the Captain sheepishly blush.

With a final wave 'good-bye', Bobby and Danny were on their way home.

**X X X**

Danny had dozed off almost as soon as they reached I-95. Bobby listened to a mixture of CD's, keeping the volume low. Two hours into the trip, Danny woke up and suggested pulling into the next rest stop, for a bathroom break.

Bobby made it back to the vehicle first, as Danny was stuck in line at the snack bar, waiting to pay. As Bobby leaned against the SUV, still stretching his legs --and giving his butt a rest from the long drive, his cell phone rang. He checked the number and quickly flipped the phone open.

"Hi," he said.

Alex could hear the smile in his voice. "Hi! Where are you? I thought you'd be home by now --I called there first but didn't get an answer."

"Uh, we're at a rest stop on the Turnpike --about an hour away from the Holland Tunnel."

"So, how is everything? How'd it go?" Alex asked anxiously.

"It -it's fine --so far. Um, I have a lot to tell you. Am I gonna see you later?"

"I sure hope so," Alex responded quickly. "My bed's been empty for two nights," she added, to tempt him.

"I've missed you."

"Should I go to your place, or are you coming over?"

"I'll come to yours. I'll head right over as soon as he drops me off."

"Well, I'll be anxiously waiting, then," she teased.

"He's coming. Gotta go," he said, quickly flipping his phone closed and just as quickly feeling conspicuous at his attempt at secrecy. _I can't figure out why he hasn't said anything. I know he knows something. He spent too much time alone with Carlos...and he was looking at me different all afternoon. No, maybe that's my imagination. But I know he knows something_.

**X X X**

**...Back at the Garage at OnePP...**

Danny and Bobby stood at the trunk of the SUV, after Bobby had transferred his luggage into the trunk of his own car.

"You have everything?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bobby nodded. "You gonna be able to manage getting everything home?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the stereo equipment up first, then I'll just go back for my bag. Two trips should do it."

There was an awkward moment of silence, as neither man was exactly sure how to part ways. Finally, Danny extended his hand. Bobby met his reach and they briefly shook hands.

"Aw, what the heck," Danny said, as he pulled Bobby into a back-patting guy hug. Each man was surprised at how the gesture --the contact--made him feel.

"Thanks, again, for everything. I...I had a great time," Danny said. "And this," he added, gesturing towards his chest, "You didn't have to do that...you certainly didn't have to pay for it."

Bobby held up his hand in protest. "Nope...my idea. My...gift to you."

The Captain shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Um, speaking of this," he again pointed at his chest. "I'd, um, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep this just between us. The last thing I need is the whole squad room bustin' my ass about it, you know?"

Bobby nodded and gave a slight laugh.

"And, um...about the thing with Elaine last night..."

Bobby interrupted. "You don't have to worry, Captain. Let's just say: 'what happens in Baltimore stays in Baltimore."

Danny smiled and ran a hand through his mop of curls.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, an-and I'll do the same for you," he said with a wise smile.

"S-s-same for me?" Bobby questioned, with his typical raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "You and Eames. Let's just say: 'what happens off duty, **stays** off duty."

The Captain stood by, waiting for Bobby's denial. But one never came.

"Damn that Carlos," he muttered.

Danny laughed. "See you back here tomorrow morning, Detective."

**X X X**

Each man got into his own vehicle and headed in opposite directions. Bobby couldn't wait to get to Alex's house to see her and fill her in on everything that had happened over the weekend. He couldn't wait to hug and kiss her --to make love to her. To him, she symbolized --she was the embodiment of --everything good in his life. And the tattoo they shared paid tribute to that.

And now his Captain --his new friend, had his own Symbol of Love.

THE END


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**: **A continuation of A Symbol of Love, or could be read as a 'stand alone' piece if you don't feel up to reading the preceding 27 chapters!**

**Indelible Ink, Indelible Love**

The official "First Day of Summer" was about two weeks away. Those were the words Bobby noticed on the calendar hanging on the wall nearby his and Alex's desks. The reminder of the date, June 21st, stung his heart.

He shook his head in disbelief. "First Day of Summer. June will be half over by then. Half a year –gone," he lamented. He sighed and closed the folder of paperwork on his desk. He'd been trying to work through the pile of forms –which seemed endless, but kept finding himself distracted and lost in thought.

The past few months had been relatively uneventful: Routine work from Monday to Friday, followed by tranquil home life on the weekends. Not that he minded his quiet weekends. His home life as a child had provided enough "excitement" to last a lifetime; enough scars (emotional and physical) to last a lifetime, too. He'd spent years operating under the obligation of having to care for and visit his mother on weekends, putting aside his own hobbies, plans and desires.

Since her death, he'd resumed some of the things he enjoyed: sleeping late after raucous Friday nights out with Lewis; having brunch and catching a movie on a Sunday afternoon, or just strolling the City –people watching; attending various family events of the Eames clan. And, of course, he still loved, and always made time for, his favorite relaxing pastime: reading.

He and Alex had long-ago settled into a comfortable off-duty relationship and, heeding Captain Ross' advice, kept their private life private. It always brought a smile to Bobby's face when he thought back to the weekends in Maryland –the trips, first with Eames, then with Ross, that forged their relationships. He wondered, sometimes, about why things hadn't worked out for Danny and the pretty blonde he'd met that night at the Chock 'n Throttle. It ended up being a short-lived romance and, although curious, Bobby never ventured to ask about his Captain's personal life. Now it seemed Ross was content in his relationship with the keen, and just as sharp-tongued ME, Dr. Rodgers.

He and the Captain still had their differences from time to time, but the days of Bobby's desk-clearing tantrums and brooding were over – buried, so to speak, along with his mother. And the Captain surmised, in retrospect, that Bobby's behavior and moodiness were due in large part to the stress of dealing with his mother and her medical conditions. Now that that burden had been lifted, it seemed his spirits and demeanor lightened, too. The Captain was finally getting to see and know the real Detective Robert O. Goren and was happy in the knowledge that, throughout his ordeal, Bobby had Alex to lean on. He knew his big, brilliant Detective would've had a much harder road if it hadn't been for her love and support.

Oblivious to the clamor of the squad room surrounding him, lost in thought, he sat with elbows on his desk, mindlessly spinning a pen between his long, nimble fingers, while chestnut eyes gazed at nothing.

"Oh, I can see you're getting your paperwork done," the playful voice teased from behind him as she laid the newest folder from the ME's office on his desk.

Alex rounded the desk towards her chair, watching the subtle rise and fall of his shoulders as he chuckled. As she claimed her chair, their eyes met –and she saw it: the smile on his lips, trying –but failing—to mask the ever-present worry behind his beautiful chocolate eyes. Her heart broke for him. And he knew that she knew what he was thinking about.

Instead of making him say it, Alex whispered softly, sympathetically, "You're thinking about Donnie."

"June 21st. His birthday," Bobby answered.

Alex tried to muster a reassuring smile; one of understanding. "He'll turn up, sooner or later."

Bobby sighed from the frustration of it all. "He's a fugitive, Alex. An escapee from prison. It's a dangerous place to be."

X X X

Approximately twenty miles away, in a small suburban town in northern New Jersey, Donnie Carlson had grown tired of running. Lonely, scared, and finally desperate enough, he found the courage to make the phone call he should've made last December –six months ago.

He stood in a dim, narrow hallway towards the back of the bar, in a graffiti (and, from the looks of it, germ), filled phone booth. He poured all the change in his pocket into the slot and, with a shaking finger, dialed 4-1-1.

_Verizon nationwide four one one. City and State, please_, recited the automated message.

"Man--manhattan, N-new York," Donnie answered nervously, stammering like his Uncle.

X X X

"You ready?" Alex asked, as she grabbed her pocketbook from under her desk.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed. "Tomorrow's another day," he groaned, glancing with disdain at the pile of paperwork that would still be there to greet him in the morning. He pushed his chair back and stood, grabbing for his leather binder.

His extension began ringing and he looked at Alex, rolling his eyes as if to silently ask, "What now?" Little did he realize that the call he was about to answer would change his life –in a big way.

"Goren," he answered curtly.

"Uncle Bobby?"

_. . .TBC. . . _


	29. Chapter 29

Ch

**Ch. 29**

**Whenever You Call Me, I'll Be There**

It was a habit they shared. Whenever one answered the phone, the other always watched and listened, trying to decipher the nature of the call –wondering if they were getting a new case, an invitation from Mike for happy hour and few games of pool, good news or bad news.

Alex immediately tuned in to Bobby's vibe. She didn't yet know who the caller was but, from watching Bobby's posture stiffen and seeing the look on his face, she knew the call was important.

Their eyes met for only a split second, but it was all the time Alex needed to read them: excitement, relief, worry, anxiousness. She stood by silently and watched as Bobby grabbed a pen, ready to write in his beloved journal.

"Where are you?" he asked, then began jotting down notes.

_Oh my God. Could it really be him_? Alex's heart started to race.

"Are you all right?"

_Oh my God. It IS him_. She rounded the desk, trying to steal of glimpse of his notes. When she put her hand on his back, she felt the slight tremble of nervousness coursing through his muscles.

"Stay put. You hear me? I'll be there as fast as I can." Bobby hung up the receiver and glanced around the squad room, feeling conspicuous for his secret, although no one noticed a thing.

Alex stepped closer, pretending to be pointing at the notes, as if they were discussing a fact of a case. She whispered at her lowest volume, "Where is he?"

Bobby barely glanced at her as he grabbed the binder from his desk and headed for the elevators, with Alex in hot pursuit.

"Bobby. Bobby!"

None of the other Detectives gave the scene a second thought. It certainly wasn't the first time that they'd seen Alex trot down the hallway after him, heels frantically clicking on tiles, as she called to deaf ears.

He huffed in frustration, pressing the elevator button repeatedly –not that it did any good. Impatiently waiting, shifting his weight from side to side, he fixed his eyes on the elevator doors, willing them to open.

"Okay, don't tell. But wherever it is, I'm going with you!" As a gesture of her own impatience and determination, she gave the elevator button a few presses. She was surprised that he offered no argument.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, two chimes rang. The doors had barely parted six inches and Alex squeezed through, getting her finger on the "G" button, pressing and holding it firmly.

Bobby hesitated outside the car, groaning a sigh of resignation.

Alex stood in the elevator car, staring at Bobby.

"C-c'mon back outta' there," he said softly.

"No way, Bobby! You're not excluding me again. I let you get away with it a few times, but no more. We're partners!

Bobby sighed again and waved his had, drawing her out the car. "Give me five minutes."

"No way. The minute I turn my back you'll be outta' here –and probably getting into trouble again. Or do I have to remind you about the last time?

He let out the slightest of chuckles, tilting his head back in the direction of the squad room. "I have to tell the Captain."

Alex had no reply. Not even a smart-ass one. This certainly was a new "M.O." for her partner.

"I'll come with you," she finally said, and headed towards Ross' office. This time, it was Bobby following her.

X X X

Bobby and Alex paused at the Captain's doorway, then gave a soft knock before entering.

Ross did his best to hide the look of surprise on his face. It was a rare occurrence when these two voluntarily, and unbidden, ended up in his office.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ross asked, as he sank back against his chair.

The Captain was now used to Bobby's hesitation before speaking –and pauses during. He waited until Bobby was ready.

"I-I, I just got a call –from Donnie Carlson," Bobby said.

The Captain bolted upright in his chair, leaning forward on his desk. "Where is he? I'll send a unit. . ."

Bobby held up his hand. "Captain, he finally called me. He's ready to come in –give himself up. If flashing lights and sirens turn up, it-it-it could scare him --force him to try to run again."

"Look, I know I don't need to remind you, Detective. Your –nephew is an escapee from prison. He's on a 'Wanted' List."

"Bobby told him that we'd pick him up, personally. We can bring him in ourselves," Alex interceded, as always, trying to sound like the voice of reason.

"Tomorrow!" Bobby blurted out. "We can bring him in tomorrow morning, when we come to work."

Ross eyed him warily.

Bobby knew that look. The Captain was 'caving' --_one more plea should do it_.

"Please, Captain. We'll pick him up now and bring him in first thing tomorrow morning. Jus--just give me one night with him?"

This time when Ross sank back in his chair it wasn't for relaxation (far from it). It was from defeat. "Okay. Against my better judgment –one night. I wanna' see Donnie Carlson in my holding cell at 8:01 tomorrow morning."

Bobby nodded his guarantee, as did Alex. "Thank you, Captain," he said, as they head back for the door.

"And Detectives!" Ross called.

Bobby and Alex turned.

"Make sure things go smoothly tonight. I already have one 'black mark' in my jacket this year. I don't want another --so, umm, this conversation never happened."

He watched as the team of Goren and Eames stormed through the squad room, back to the elevator. He opened his bottom draw and grabbed the bottle of Maalox.

X X X

As the SUV sped out of the One PP garage, Alex glanced at Bobby. "So, where to?"

"Grab the West Side Highway up to the GWB," Bobby answered.

"Jersey?" Alex asked.

She sensed Bobby's nod.

"It's a straight run out Route 80," he replied absently. He was already staring out the window.

Alex broke the silence after five or ten minutes. "You okay?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah," he said, letting out a long breath.

"I'm surprised I didn't get more of an argument," she said, glancing at him with a mischievous smile.

"I – I guess I wanted you to come," he answered, looking out the window at the blur of cars and signs and lights as they sped north up the highway.

"It's nice to be wanted," she teased.

Bobby chuckled and turned his head towards her. "I'll get there faster. You drive like a maniac," he teased and laughed.

Silence fell over them once again. Bobby stared ahead at the hundreds of blue/green lights illuminating the giant structure over the Hudson River. He quickly became lost in thought, remembering back to his first meeting with Donnie, the events at Tates and his venom-filled vow of 'dis-ownership' of his brother, Frank.

The lights grew closer –bigger and brighter. No longer was this simply the George Washington Bridge. No longer merely steel and cable and paved road.

It was the bridge to his future.

…_TBC…_


	30. Chapter 30

**REUNITED**

Alex drove well over the speed limit across the bridge, towards Route 80. The drop in temperature as they passed over the water of the Hudson River brought a welcome relief from the muggy night air.

"Express or local?" Alex asked, needing to choose a lane quickly.

"Local. It's not too far," Bobby answered.

So many things had been running through his mind during their drive. The thought that Donnie had been so close all this time was a source of both frustration and relief. _If only he'd called me sooner_. _I wonder what he's been doing? If he's been all right? In need of his meds? If he's been in touch with Frank?_

The last thought –of Frank and their estrangement, brought an involuntary sigh. Bobby regretted his harsh words –_sometimes_. He brother hadn't had it easy growing up, either. Why Frank turned to booze and women and drugs Bobby would probably never know, except for the excuse that Frank was a 'chip off the old block' of his father.

Ironically enough, although Mark Ford Brady was a raping serial murderer, he had no history of abusing _substances_ (only women); he'd served in the Army (as Bobby had) and was able to hold a job. _I guess I'm more of a chip off __that__ block than I'd care to admit._ He shook the thought from his head. He didn't like thinking about the parallel. He sighed again.

"Donnie or Frank?" Alex asked. She knew Bobby's mannerisms like the back of her hand; every stammer, every wave of his hand, every tilt of his head and, yes, the tone of every sigh.

He chuckled at knowing how "in tune" she was with him. He reached his left hand across the seat to grab her right. "Both, I guess," he answered.

"Everything will be all right," she assured him. "At least you're getting Donnie back tonight and we can bring him in safely," she said with a little smile.

Bobby squeezed her hand and gave it a little shake. It was his silent way of saying 'thanks for being here', and Alex easily interpreted that, as well.

"The exit's coming up," Bobby said, pointing at the road sign ahead. Make a right at the top of the exit ramp and go to the light, then make a left."

Alex followed his instructions and came to a stop at the light. She looked around at the small gas station up the street, the surrounding trees, and not much else. "You sure we're only half an hour from Manhattan?" she joked, surprised at how drastically their surroundings had changed.

Bobby smiled. He was growing more nervous and anxious now that they were almost at their destination.

They continued west down the small street, passed over a small bridge –where water babbled down the stream as assorted geese and ducks paddled about.

After passing a small, neon-lit diner on the left, Bobby raised his hand, pointing up the road. "There. On the left. Ed's Tavern," he said with his voice raised an octave due to his excitement.

Alex put her 'left' directional on (even though there was no other traffic on the street) and pulled into the small gravel parking lot adjacent to the gray-shingled tavern. The building looked old, but well kept. Neither of them was surprised when they read the sign in the window boasting that it was "the oldest establishment in Saddle Brook."

What did surprise them was that almost directly across the street was the town's Police Station. Alex laughed as she put the SUV in "park" and turned off the ignition.

"I thought you said Donnie seemed like a bright kid?" she teased.

Bobby smiled at her sarcasm and reached for the door handle.

"I'll wait here," Alex said.

Bobby nodded. "Thanks."

X X X

His tall frame filled the doorway as he stepped into the dim pub. His eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, but his nose was immediately acquainted with the scents of beer and wood and vinyl, and French fry grease. A few 'regulars' were sitting on stools around the bar and gave fleeting, curious glimpses at Bobby as he walked in. Paying him no mind, they quickly returned to their TV and beer and buddies.

Bobby passed several empty stools as the bartender watched him. The man noticed Bobby's eyes darting about, appearing to be looking for someone.

"What can I get for ya, fella?" the round-faced, friendly man asked.

"Bottle o' Coors," Bobby answered, while reaching in his pocket for money and placing one of his size 13's on the rung of the bar.

The bartender placed a frosty bottle in front of him and quickly made change of his twenty as he tried to discreetly eye him and 'size him up.'

"You new in town, or just passing through?" The man asked, making typical bartender small talk.

"Passing through," Bobby replied, taking a good-sized gulp of the ale.

The bartender busily dried some glasses with the long white dishtowel that was slung over his shoulder. He stepped closer to Bobby, lowering his voice and said, "I thought maybe you were _looking_ for someone."

Bobby's eyes locked with the bartender's and in a split second, they shared a silent understanding.

"There're a few booths in the back, by the kitchen," the man offered, tossing his head in the direction he wanted to steer Bobby.

Bobby lifted his beer from the bar and raised the bottle in a gesture of 'thanks.' He turned towards the back of the tavern and walked slowly down the aisle, leaving his 16 change behind as an appreciative tip to his informant.

The room grew even dimmer the farther back Bobby proceeded. He passed an old, dusty, unplugged juke box and the just-as-old phone booth. _Must be where Donnie called me from. _Looking to his left, he saw a spacious room, paneled in dark wood, with several dart boards mounted on the wall. _Man, this place didn't look so big from the outside. _

Looking to his right, he saw a row of booths. In the one farthest away, in the darkest corner, his nephew sat waiting for him.

X X X

Donnie sat in booth, leaning forward over the table and nervously playing with the straw in his soda. Hearing the scuff of Bobby's approaching footsteps, his head shot up. His first reaction was to look past Bobby –look around the bar to see if he had brought other cops for back-up.

The panic lasted only a second –a paranoia from being on the run for so long. In his heart, although he knew Bobby for only a brief time, he trusted him. _He put his life, and his career, on the line for me. My father never did anything like that for me._ Donnie had kept an eye on the newspapers following his escape; read of Bobby's suspension and the reprimands given to his Captain and partner. He felt guilty to be the cause of so much trouble to a man he barely knew; a man who went out of his way to try to protect him. He yearned for a way to somehow make it up to him.

Uncle and nephew smiled at each other as Bobby slid into the opposite side of the booth.

"You all right?" Bobby asked.

Donnie nodded. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. I'm glad."

"You look good, too," Bobby smiled. "Haircut, gained a little weight," he spoke his observations.

"My dad always said I had your hair," Donnie said, nervously raking his fingers through his now much shorter, brown curls. "I-I've been working here –off the books. I get to eat for free."

"That's good," Bobby smiled. "So, um – I'm glad you called me. Why did you?"

Donnie shifted restlessly. "I, I don't want to live li-like this," he stammered, as his eyes darted around their surroundings. "I haven't talked to my mom. I thought they'd have her phone tapped and they'd find me an—and she must be so worried."

Bobby sat and listened. He felt such sympathy for the young man across the table—and such relief that he'd been brave enough to call him. Once Donnie's 'flood gate' had opened, it was hard to stop him. Bobby remembered back to their conversation in the holding cell when Donnie has first told him about what was going on at Tates –how fast he had talked; how Bobby wanted him to calm down.

"I don't wanna hurt my mom. She-she was always there for me. She didn't raise me to be like this. She was a good mom – I'm all she's got. I can't mess up and be like my dad," Donnie continued rambling, pouring out his reasons.

Bobby easily identified with his nephew. _I never wanted to be like my dad either_. _And __**I**__ was all my mom had –I know she never wanted to __believe__ that, but Frank sure as hell was never around for her…except when he needed twenty bucks_.

He interrupted, trying to reassure Donnie and calm him down. "Everybody makes mistakes. I told you when we first met I though you were a smart kid. The fact that you called me to turn yourself in –get your life back on track—that proves it."

"S-so what's gonna happen to me now?" Donnie asked with a tone of dread.

"We're going home to my place tonight. Grab some dinner, get a good night's sleep, and you come to work with me tomorrow morning –turn yourself in," Bobby answered matter-of-factly, trying to instill confidence into the young man.

Donnie's lips twitched just the hint of a smile. It was all his nerves would allow.

"You ready to go?" Bobby asked, tapping his palms against the table.

Donnie nodded and slid out of the booth, reaching for a canvas bag under the table which held the modest belongings that he'd acquired over the past months.

Bobby followed him as they made their way back out of the bar. When the bartender saw them approaching, he stepped towards the corner of the bar, away from the earshot of the other patrons.

Donnie approached the man, who held out his hand to shake.

"Thanks –for everything, Tommy" Donnie whispered.

The bartended held out his hand to shake Donnie's. He glanced at Bobby for a second, smiled and said, "Good luck, kid. You take care."

As they stepped out of the tavern into the fresh night air, Donnie commented, "You got here fast."

Bobby rested a hand on Donnie's shoulder as they walked towards the SUV. "My partner drove."

Donnie hesitated a step. He hadn't prepared himself to face anyone else, but quickly surmised that it was all right. _I got __her__ into trouble, too, but she's still here with Uncle Bobby. They still trust each other._

As they climbed into the cab of the truck, Alex smiled and merely said "Hi, Donnie."

"Hi," he answered a bit nervously.

Alex turned on the ignition, threw the gearshift into reverse and watched her mirrors as she backed out of the parking space.

"Breakin' the rules again, I see," Alex teased Bobby.

Bobby looked at her, puzzled.

"Bringin' in a perp with no handcuffs," she joked, then looked in the rearview mirror to meet Donnie's eyes, so he would know she was teasing.

"I won't tell the Captain if you won't," Bobby answered.

From the back seat, Donnie spoke up. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not goin' anywhere," he assured.

"Sure ya' are, Donnie," Bobby corrected. "You're comin' home."

…_tbc…_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Bridging The Gap**

The ride back to the city was uneventful. Bobby and Alex purposely made trivial small talk in an attempt to put Donnie at ease. Although they were curious about how Donnie ended up in the small Jersey town and what he'd been doing for the past six months, they didn't want to pressure him into talking –didn't want to make him feel as if he were being interrogated.

Alex found a parking space not too far from Bobby's apartment and, on the walk back to his building, both noticed how Donnie paused by the bakery window, inhaling the sweet aroma that wafted through the door as customers came and went.

"Let's go in," Alex said. "We need something for dessert."

"That's because you finished all the ice cream last night," Bobby teased. He pulled on the door and held it open as Alex and Donnie stepped inside.

There was no denying it –the scent was an incredible mixture of chocolate and butter and sugar and cinnamon and nuts.

"What's your favorite, Donnie?" Bobby asked.

"Strawberry shortcake," he answered quickly, then just as quickly changed his mind. "No, um, German chocolate cake…or apple pie with ice cream…but you said she finished all the ice cream. She was at your apartment last night, too?" German chocolate cake."

_I was hoping he'd miss that slip_, Bobby thought.

Bobby was used to Donnie's rapid-fire manner of talking. His mother often did the same when she went off her meds, or when her dosage needed to be adjusted. Bobby was assuming that Donnie hadn't been on any meds since he'd stopped taking them while at Tates and, considering everything he'd been through, he wasn't acting too badly. Bobby fully intended to have him checked by a doctor and get him whatever counseling and medicine he needed to get is life back on track. He had quickly grown to love his nephew and, better yet, really _liked_ the young man.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter offered.

"Yes. We'll take a German chocolate cake," Bobby answered.

"Good choice," Alex chimed in. "And the pecan Danish." She smiled at Bobby, "For breakfast tomorrow," she added.

Bobby paid the counter-person and on the way out, this time Donnie held the door.

"You have milk, right? I drink lots of milk. Especially with German chocolate cake," Donnie spoke in a burst.

"There's a new gallon in the fridge," Bobby assured. "Will that be enough?" he asked, teasing his nephew.

Donnie smiled.

X X X

Once back at Bobby's apartment, as soon as they stepped inside and turned the lights on, Donnie's eyes darted around taking in all he could. It was a cozy place, with comfortable-looking furniture; shelves and windowsills adorned with photos and plants; a TV and stereo system and books. Lots of books.

"Just put your bag down anywhere," Bobby told Donnie, as he and Alex headed to kitchen to put down their bakery purchases and get dinner started.

Donnie dropped his bagged in the foyer and went straight to the living room. He walked the perimeter of the room, stopping to inspect the various pictures until one, in particular, caught his eye. It was an old photo and Donnie surmised that it was Bobby's mother; the grandmother he never met; the nut job. He'd been meaning to apologize to Bobby for that comment. His mother had raised him with better manners but, sometimes when his mania took over, he acted out and blurted out things that a 'normal' person wouldn't.

She looked happy in the photo; sassy and playful; smartly dressed in a black and white hounds-tooth pattern wool suit, with a pillbox hat, holding a small black clutch bag. _Must be the 60's. Looks like old pictures of President Kennedy's wife, _Donnie deduced_._ Little did he know he was looking at the last thing Bobby had gotten from his mother and the impact that photo had had on his Uncle's life.

X X X

In the kitchen, Alex stood in front of the open fridge door. "What are you in the mood for? A steak? Burgers?"

"I took out boneless chicken breasts from the freezer this morning. They should be thawed out," Bobby answered, pointing and wagging his finger. "Bottom shelf."

"Donnie!" Alex called from the kitchen as she grabbed the package from the shelf. "Do you like chicken?"

"Yes, I like chicken. And StoveTop stuffing. My mom always makes chicken and StoveTop, with gravy and green beans. Sometimes she makes it with carrots, but I like green beans," Donnie answered rapidly.

"Chicken it is, then," Alex answered.

She turned and smiled at Bobby. So far, she'd noticed more similarities between Donnie and his Uncle than Donnie and his father. The kid was quickly growing on her, too.

X X X

Dinner was leisurely and calm, and there wasn't a scrap left on anyone's plate. Alex hadn't seen Bobby so relaxed or seen him eat so well in ages. She knew that having Donnie home safely was a major factor in relieving the stress and worry that had been wearing on him.

Unlike the drive home, the mealtime conversation was deeper and more meaningful. Donnie responded candidly to all questions asked. He told them how he'd escaped from the ambulance attendants and guard while faking his appendicitis attack; about how he'd run through woods and made his way to a small business district in a nearby town and stolen some clothes from a dryer at an all-night laundromat. After that, he'd made his way to the highway and hitchhiked a ride from a trucker.

Once he had made it back to the city, he called Frank to let him know what had happened. In the hope that his father would someone send help, he told Frank that Bobby was in the isolation unit at Tates; that he was in danger and that he was being tortured.

"I could tell from his voice over the phone –he was high—strung out on something. I wanted a place to stay, but I didn't want to go to my dad's. I figured it'd be the first place the cops might look and besides, if I did go there and the cops found me –with his drugs in the apartment, well, that just wouldn't be good for me."

Bobby nodded his understanding and Donnie continued telling his story.

"Thanks," they both said and smiled as Alex put their plates, bearing huge slices of cake, in front of them.

"I didn't know what to do, so I stole a roll of quarters from some guy at the arcade where I was –Times Square, and headed to the Port Authority. I figured I needed some money to eat, so I put some aside and with the money left over I bought a bus ticket. It got me to New Jersey and when I got off the bus I just started walking until I found that town, Saddle Brook, where you picked me up."

Donnie spoke fondly of his mother and of growing up in Pennsylvania. It was obvious that he loved and appreciated his mother for all she did. His father, Frank, was scarcely in the picture, only calling or dropping in from time to time when he was "clean." Ever since he was a child, Donnie's mother would tell him stories of how she and his father met; how smart and charming he was and how easily he'd swept her off her feet. Unfortunately, Frank worked his charm on other women, as well, and when the drinking, gambling and drugs had taken control of his life, she realized that, for her own sake and the sake of her son, she needed to cut Frank loose.

X X X

After cleaning the kitchen and watching some TV, Bobby suggested it was time for bed.

"You should get a good night's sleep, Donnie. We have a big day tomorrow," Bobby said. He felt bad for spoiling the fun, relaxed mood of the evening, but knew that the reality of having to face consequences tomorrow couldn't be avoided.

A worried look crossed Donnie's face, but he quickly tried to mask it.

"We can bunk in my room," Bobby said. "It's a king-sized bed. We'll have plenty of room."

_I thought __they'd__ be taking the bedroom and I'd be on the couch, he thought to himself._

Donnie wanted to protest but figured he should just do as told. He was, after all, a houseguest.

Alex easily read the expression on his face. "Don't worry. I fit better on the couch."

Donnie wondered if they really were just trying to keep up appearances, or if the real motive was so that he wouldn't be left unsupervised all night, out on the couch, where he could easily head out the front door.

Alex retrieved a sheet, blanket and pillow from the linen closet and Donnie noticed how easily she found everything. _Same thing with the kitchen. She knows her way around this place_.

She made up her 'bed' and said goodnight to Bobby and Donnie.

X X X

After visiting the bathroom and brushing their teeth, Bobby and Donnie stood on either side of his bed and began getting undressed, down to their boxers.

Bobby's intention wasn't to make his nephew uncomfortable. But he was a light sleeper, so if Donnie got up during the night he'd be sure to hear. The last thing he needed was to have to tell Captain Ross in the morning that his nephew took off again.

"A tattoo! I didn't pick you for the tattoo type," Donnie exclaimed from across the room.

Bobby tossed his shirt on the bench at the foot of the bed, looked down at his chest and self consciously ran his fingers over the design. "I-I got it a couple of years ago," he answered.

"Cool," Donnie said and laughed. "My mom wouldn't let me. I told her when I turned 18 I wanted one, but then, I never had the money to waste."

They climbed into their respective sides of the bed and Bobby pressed the button for the alarm clock, then punched his pillow a couple of times to fluff it.

"G'night, Donnie," Bobby said.

"G'night," he answered.

After two or three minutes of quiet, Donnie's voice broke the silence. "She's not just your partner. She's your girl."

Bobby was glad for the darkness so that Donnie couldn't see his expression. "Why do you say that?"

"This pillow smells like her. She usually sleeps on this side." Donnie answered.

Bobby chuckled softly. "Anybody ever tell you you'd make a good detective?"

He heard Donnie chuckle –his satisfaction at being right.

Soon, the both drifted off to sleep.

X X X

At eight o'clock the next morning, Captain Ross strode from the elevator into the squad room, immediately eyeing the Eames/Goren desks. She was there, with coffee and a piece of pecan Danish in front of her.

"Good morning. Where's your partner?" Ross asked, with a hint in his voice that he was fearful of the answer.

Alex tossed her head in the direction of the holding cells. "In there. With Donnie."

She watched as Ross breathed a sigh of relief, allowing his shoulders to relax. "Good job," he muttered over his shoulder as he turned and headed for the holding room.

"Good morning, Detective," he said to Bobby, then walked towards the cell, with its door still open, where Bobby stood with his nephew. "Welcome back, Mr. Carlson. It's good to see you're well."

"Hi," Donnie replied. He couldn't tell if the Captain was sincere or sarcastic.

"Everything go all right?" Ross asked.

"Fine," Bobby answered.

Ross turned to leave. "I'll call the public defender's office and get counsel here for him. Then I'll alert the DA –see how quickly we can get him arraigned.

Bobby sensed Donnie's growing anxiety and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right – I'll be with you every step of the way."

Ross overheard Bobby's comment. He felt bad for having scared the kid. He paused at the doorway and turned.

"If I remember correctly, you like tea. Milk and sugar."

Donnie nodded and smiled. _The Captain doesn't seem so bad._

Bobby looked at the captain and nodded. "Thank you."

A couple of minutes later, Ross returned with Donnie's tea. Donnie thanked him and sat on the small bunk, drinking it. Alex carried in a piece of the Danish for him to eat.

Bobby spoke with an apologetic tone as he closed the cell door. "I have to get to work, bu-but I'll be back as soon as your lawyer gets here."

"It's okay. I understand."

Bobby reached in his pocket, took out his cell phone and passed it through the bars. "It's safe to call your mom now. I'm sure she's been worried." Bobby turned to leave, to give Donnie some privacy for his call.

"Thanks," Donnie smiled, then immediately began dialing. He'd missed his mother and his home.

As he neared his desk, Bobby heard Donnie's enthusiastic greeting "Hi Mom!" It had been more than year since Bobby had said those words.

_. . .tbc. . ._


	32. Chapter 32

"Donnie

**Chapter 32**

**Reunited**

"_Donnie? Honey, it that you?" _

"Yes, mom, it's me," Donnie smiled, happy and relieved to hear his mother's voice.

"_Oh, honey, I've been so worried. Where __are__ you?"_

"I'm in New York –City," Donnie began to explain, but was interrupted by his mother's rapid-fire questions.

"_Are you with your father? Are you __sure__ you're all right?"_ Debbie Carlson nervously asked.

"No, mom. I'm not with Dad. I'm with Uncle Bobby –at his police station."

Donnie's mother was both relieved and fearful of Donnie being in trouble with the law. She didn't yet know any of the facts or details; didn't know that Donnie had safely turned himself in to his Uncle, rather than having faced the possible danger of being apprehended by the Police.

She'd been worried for months about his mental and physical health; whether he had had enough food; how he stayed warm in the winter, if he had a safe place to sleep --all the things a mother would worry about. She realized at that moment that it wasn't until Donnie had said he was with "Uncle Bobby" that she had never really believed that Frank's brother Bobby truly existed. Frank always spoke fondly of the brother he supposedly had –about how tall and strong he was; how smart and successful he was; how he lived a 'clean' life. But since Debbie had never met this "mystery brother" who, in all respects, seemed to be nothing like the Goren men she knew, (if she included the hearsay information she knew about Frank's father) he seemed too good to be true.

"Mom?" Donnie asked, confused by the silence on the line while his mother was thinking and saying a prayer of 'thanks' that her son was alive and safe.

"_I'm here, honey,"_ she answered. _"I've been so worried. I love you. I've missed you so much."_

"I miss you, too," Donnie said.

_"Well, I'm coming to New York. I'll leave right away –I can be there in less than three hours."_

"Mom, you don't have to…" Donnie began, before getting quickly cut off.

"_I'm coming, Donnie. Do you know the address where you are?"_

At that instant, Bobby walked back into the holding cell room and saw Donnie still on the phone with his mother.

"Uncle Bobby!" Donnie called. "My mom says she's coming. Is it all right if she comes?"

Bobby smiled. "Sure. She can come. C-c-can I talk to her?"

"Mom, hold on. Uncle Bobby wants to talk to you," Donnie excitedly told his mother, then passed the phone through the cell bars to Bobby.

"Hello, Mrs. Carlson. This is Robert Goren," Bobby said, anxious to 'meet' his (unofficial) sister-in-law.

"_Hello! Please, call me Debbie. You're really Frank's brother? And Donnie's all right?""_

"Yes. And please, call be 'Bobby." Frank is my brother so, um, Donnie is my nephew, I'm happy to say -- and he's all right" Bobby smiled as he glanced at Donnie. "It's nice finally talking to you."

"_It's all right, isn't it? That I come to see Donnie,"_ she said.

"It's fine," Bobby assured her. "Um, for right now, he's here with me. We're waiting for a lawyer for him and for the DA to get back to us to see if we can get him arraigned this afternoon," Bobby answered.

"_I can be there in less than three hours. Do you think you'll know anything by the time I arrive? Or maybe you should take my cell number and call me –if there are any changes while I'm on the road,"_ Debbie suggested.

Bobby walked over to the computer station across from the cells and grabbed paper and a pen so he could write her number. After writing the information, he told Debbie the address and fastest way to get to One PP.

". . . that's right, 11th floor. But I'll call you if we head over to Court before you get here," Bobby promised.

_"Thank you, so much, Bobby. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"I look forward to meeting you," Bobby smiled into the phone. "Be careful driving, okay? And, I'll give the phone back to Donnie so you can say 'good-bye'.

Bobby handed the phone back to Donnie and once again left the room.

Debbie breathed a sigh of relief. The tone of Bobby's voice and his certainty calmed her nerves. Donnie finally has a good, decent man looking out for him --a good role model, she thought to herself.

_"He sounds nice, Donnie. I'm on my way, okay, honey?"_

"He is nice, mom. So is his girlfriend. She made me chicken and StoveTop and green beans for dinner last night," he said, then added, "and we had German chocolate cake for dessert."

Debbie Carlson smiled. It was so good to finally be able to talk to her son and to know he was all right – that he'd eaten a good meal and that he was out of danger --no longer 'on the run'. She tried not to think of the consequences of Donnie's jail break from Tates. She feared he would be arraigned and put back in jail before she ever made it to the City. She remembered back to the few times she was able to visit him while he was confined at Tates. There was no contact allowed between them --they were separated by a Plexiglass barrier and had to speak through a phone. I have to make there in time, she thought. I just need to hug my son and tell him how much I love him.

_"That sounds wonderful, honey. I'll be there soon, okay?"_

"Hurry mom."

Donnie flipped the phone closed as the next chapter in his life opened.

X X X

Within the hour, Donnie's lawyer had arrived and met with him, learning everything he could about Donnie and the circumstances that landed him here in the limited time they had. His arraignment was set for 2:00 p.m.

Bobby phoned Debbie to give her an update and also gave her the address of the Court, so in case she was running late, she could head straight there.

By 1:30, Debbie had still not arrived, but it was time for Donnie to be brought over to the courthouse. He was handcuffed and driven to the Court by Bobby and Alex. His lawyer followed in his own car.

After Donnie was brought to the holding cell outside the Judge's chambers, Bobby and Alex took seats in the first row, as close to the defense table as possible. They wanted to make sure that Donnie knew they were there, supporting him –they wanted their presence felt. Donnie's attorney sat at the table, leafing through pages of various reports and records, preparing himself for oral argument.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Prosecutor arrived and took his place at the Plaintiff's table, giving a quick smile and nod of acknowledgement to Bobby and Alex. The Detectives recognized the young man – an Assistant DA who'd come on board shortly before Ron Carver had left. They felt comfortable that he would be fair and reasonable in his 'prosecution' on the State's behalf and, of course, the phone calls made and favors called in by Captain Ross, and former Captain Deakins and DA Carver earlier in the morning only helped Donnie's cause.

Almost simultaneously, the side door of the Courtroom opened and two guards led Donnie to his seat at the defense table, as the main door to the Courtroom opened. Debbie Carlson immediately spotted her son and rushed down the aisle.

"Mom!" Donnie exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Donnie!" Debbie exclaimed in kind, as she reached over the railing behind the defense table and hugged and kissed her son, who couldn't return the hug because of his handcuffs.

Bobby and Alex stood aside, watching the joyful reunion.

Donnie's attorney spoke to the guards: "The cuffs aren't necessary, officers. This isn't a violent defendant," he half turned towards Bobby and Alex and continued, "and these Detectives are seated right behind him."

One of the officers removed the handcuffs and Donnie immediately wrapped his arms around his mother, whose eyes glistened with tears of happiness.

"Uncle Bobby, this is my mom!" Donnie announced over her shoulder, still wrapped in a hug.

Bobby and Alex were smiling and watched as Debbie finally relinquished hold of her son. She held out her hand to Bobby, "It's so good to meet you. Thank you so much," she smiled.

Bobby's handsome looks didn't go unnoticed, nor did the intelligence and warmth held in his eyes. Frank had been right: their son resembled Bobby –not him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Bobby answered. "You've got a pretty great kid here," he said, holding Donnie's shoulder.

Bobby spotted the Bailiff approaching his place in the Courtroom and whispered to Donnie and Debbie, "We're about to get started" as the Bailiff's voice echoed through the courtroom: "Criminal Court of New York County, Part 28, Manhattan in now in session. The Honorable Warren S. Price presiding. All rise."

Bobby and Alex traded a quick, knowing glance and then faced the Bench as the Judge stepped up and took his place. They smiled at the irony. It was Judge Price who had been appointed to take the place of Judge Carmine Sabatelli.

When the Judge banged his gavel and instructed everyone to "be seated" Alex's left hand reached for Bobby's right and she patted it in a reassuring gesture.

Then she crossed her fingers on her right hand and prayed that everything would go okay.

…tbc…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Bobby appreciated the gesture. His insides were churning from nerves -- and this was only the first step in the judicial process for Donnie. At the conclusion of the arraignment it would be up to Judge Price to decide if Donnie would be remanded to custody. Next would come the date fixed for his sentencing. He was glad that Donnie now had the added support of his mother's presence. It was obvious that Debbie Carlson loved her son.

She was attractive, in a wholesome way. She was petite, with shoulder length, wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore no makeup, save for a little mascara and lip gloss. Bobby ventured to guess her age at around 45, but thought he might be off by three or four years, fully understanding that the lines on her forehead and at the corners of her mouth, along with the slight dark circles under he eyes could be attributed to worrying about her son for the past nine months (his 4 months in Tates and his 5 months on the run), not to mention the grief that his brother, Frank, had caused her over the years. Bobby was safe in assuming that in addition to the two things he had in common with Debbie Carlson (one being Frank, the second being Donnie) that there was also a third: plenty of sleepless nights.

Judge Price slid his glasses down towards the tip of his nose as he perused the papers in front of him. From time to time, he'd glance up at Donnie and his attorney, but there was no discernable expression on his face – no way to gauge the direction his ruling was going to take. Finally, the Judge spoke.

"If counsel has no objection, I'd like to see the Defendant, Mr. Carlson, _in_ _camera_."

"No objection, Your Honor," the prosecutor replied.

"No objection from the defense, Your Honor," Donnie's lawyer said, as he placed a reassuring hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Don't worry. That just means that the Judge wants to talk to you alone –in private," the public defender, Mr. Goldberg, told him.

Debbie Carlson looked at Bobby and Alex to see if she could tell from their reactions if this was a good or bad thing. Bobby nodded and gave her a slight smile and she relaxed back into her chair.

The bailiff walked towards the defense table to escort Donnie behind the Bench, back to the Judge's Chambers.

As the Judge stepped down from the bench, he spoke softly to the officer, "You can wait outside the door, Jack. We'll be all right." He then turned towards the gallery and said, "This might take a little while, people. You might want to recess to the coffee shop and come back in half an hour."

XXX

Bobby, Alex and Debbie sat at a table in the bustling coffee shop, each having opted for a cold drink rather than coffee. Their collective nerves were already on edge and caffeine was the last thing they needed. Donnie's lawyer, Mr. Goldberg, walked over to the table with his own drink and asked if he could join them.

"Of course," Debbie answered.

"I think this is a good sign," Goldberg said, as he took his seat. "It's not often that a Judge will want to hear directly from a defendant. These _in_ _camera_ interviews are mostly done in family court, when a Judge wants to meet with a minor – talk to a kid who's in the middle of a custody battle, or in SVU cases where there are young victims of abuse."

Bobby and Alex nodded in concurrence.

"What's the worst and best case scenarios you can tell us?" Bobby asked.

"Worst case?" Goldberg repeated, and then sipped from his cup. "Worst case would be if he's remanded to custody to finish out his sentence, with extra time tagged on for his escape and the petty thefts he committed in making his getaway."

"And best case?" Debbie asked.

"Best case would be probation, or even a suspended sentence; maybe a small fine for the petty thefts," Goldberg said before sipping again. "Let's keep our fingers crossed."

Debbie reached to her left and placed her hand over Bobby's. "Whatever happens today, I can't thank you enough for what you did for Donnie. Aside from me, he's never had anyone else look out for him like that. It was a very dangerous and brave thing you did for him."

Bobby smiled bashfully as Debbie gave his hand a squeeze and hazel met brown in a silent exchange.

Alex smiled and pretended not to mind.

XXX

Back in the courtroom, Judge Price tapped the gavel just for the sake of it and announced, quite informally, "All right, folks. We're back in session here."

Bobby sat directly behind Donnie, flanked on either side by Alex and Debbie. As they heard the Judge's voice instruct the Defendant to "please rise" Debbie once again reached for Bobby's hand. Alex caught it from the corner of her eye and grabbed Bobby's other hand.

"Mr. Carlson and I just had quite a candid talk," he stated. "Upon careful review and consideration of the records before me and my interview with the Defendant, I'm going to forego the scheduling of a return date for sentencing and will render my decision this afternoon. I believe that this Court has arrived at a fair and reasonable conclusion as to how to deal with the various issues put before it in this matter. Issues which, I must note for the record, would never have existed but for the unlawful and egregious conduct of the Warden and certain of the Correction Officers at the Tates facility."

Bobby released a long breath –one he hadn't realized he was holding. From the Judge's preamble, it seemed that things were going in Donnie's favor.

The Judge continued. "There are unique and complex circumstances surrounding this Defendant. The arrest and conviction on drug possession charges which landed him at Tates to begin with must be considered with intense scrutiny. Had it not been for the abusive and illegal treatment to which he was subjected at the prison –as was the Defendant's Uncle, Detective Robert Goren, he would never have felt in fear of his life."

The Judge paused and glanced up and Donnie, then at Bobby with a look that conveyed the message of "job well done, detective." He then resumed his colloquy.

"Because he was unlawfully placed in fear of his life, Mr. Carlson believed he had no alternative but to escape to safety and in the course of doing so committed two petty thefts which involved no weapon or menacing of any persons. It is this Court's finding that a fine in the sum of 100 is to be paid by the Defendant to the general fund of the State's Victim Compensation Board."

Judge Price once again looked up at Donnie and his attorney, who both nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now, it has come to light that the Defendant has certain medical issues that need to be addressed. Mr. Carlson, you've been diagnosed with Adult Attention Deficit Disorder and manic depression, is that correct?"

"Yes, Judge," Donnie answered, after a slight prodding by Mr. Goldberg.

"And you've informed the Court that you stopped taking your medication while in confinement at Tates, correct?"

"Yes," Donnie answered again.

"And it is this Court's understanding that although you were diagnosed with these conditions some time ago, you only sporadically maintained your medication regimen because of side effects you disliked and because of financial constraints."

Debbie cringed slightly at the Judge's words. She felt guilty enough about not being able to afford Donnie's medicine and being able to oversee him 24/7 to make sure he was taking it. She was a single mother, often working double shifts, or the night shift because the hourly pay was a few dollars higher. Since Donnie was over 18 and wasn't a full-time student, he was considered emancipated and no longer qualified for the insurance plan offered by her employer. She did the best she could, but it was often a struggle just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. What she lacked in her wallet she tried to make up for with good advice, care and lots of love.

Hearing the Judge's voice snapped Debbie from her thoughts.

". . .and since this Court would like to attempt to right the wrongs that were done to you Mr. Carlson, it is my decision that you will receive a sentence of one year's probation and be released to the custody of your uncle, during which time you will receive free psychological and medical care from the State of New York. . ."

Mr. Goldberg abruptly rose from his chair and interrupted, "I'm sorry Your Honor. Probation from what charge and sentence? Mr. Carlson is emancipated, but he should at least. . ."

"Mr. Goldberg," the Judge said with a slight warning tone, "Mr. Carlson and his mother are residents of Pennsylvania which, I'm sure you realize, is out of my jurisdiction. I can't help him there. Why not just bear with me?"

Goldberg nodded and sat back down as the Judge continued.

Everyone sat quietly, listening as the Judge concluded his decision from the Bench, agreeing with his reasoning that totally freeing Donnie and having him return to Pennsylvania with his mother might be the right thing to do, but wasn't necessarily in Donnie's best interests at this point in time. He had no job to return to; his mother was no better off financially to support him and afford his medication --there was no certainty in his future there. However, by remaining under the jurisdiction of the New York justice system, Donnie was under Court Order to fulfill the obligations of his probation and, as an indigent, was entitled to receive the health care he needed.

What the Judge didn't reveal from the Bench was the private exchange between him and Donnie while in Chambers. The Judge had told Donnie in plain English: "Son, the system failed you. Played you. This is your chance to 'play' the system." When the Judge learned, through conversations with Jimmy Deakins and Danny Ross that Bobby had offered to take the boy in, the Judge approved. He recalled his own childhood; growing up in a household with a part-time dad and full-time rogue of a father. He viewed Detective Robert Goren as a positive role model for the young man.

At the conclusion of the hearing, the Judge thanked counsel and wished luck to Donnie. With a final bang of the gavel, the proceeding ended.

XXX

Outside the Courtroom in the hallway, Donnie and his mother hugged, and both of them thanked Mr. Goldberg. Even the DA paused by their group to wish them well before heading back to his office.

In a remote corner, Alex stood in front of Bobby, arms crossed in front of her chest. She spoke rushed, and hushed, and there was no hiding the anger that flashed in her tawny eyes. "Did you know about this?

"I – I had to put the offer out there. I wanted the Judge to have options in case he. . ."

"This is a big responsibility, Bobby. You could've said something to me…it would've been nice. . .

Donnie and Debbie were approaching, wearing huge smiles.

"I'm sorry. Are we interrupting?" she asked.

"No-n-no," Bobby stammered. "Alex was just saying it'd be nice for us all to go out to dinner to celebrate," he lied.

XXX

Bobby brought them to dinner at Alphonse's, one of his favorite Italian bistro's in Little Italy. They lingered over dinner and dessert; everyone getting to know one another better with lively conversation.

Several times during the meal Debbie had thanked Bobby for all he'd done. She mentioned, a few times, about keeping in touch and making arrangements to come to the City to visit Donnie, since he couldn't leave the jurisdiction.

Without thinking, Donnie blurted out, "Can you stay tonight, Mom? You don't have to be at work in the morning, right?"

"Oh, I don't know, Donnie," she said, nervously eyeing Bobby and Alex. "I didn't make overnight arrangements and I'm sure the hotels here are very expensive."

"It's all right," Bobby said. "You can stay at my place with Donnie and Alex. . ."

Donnie's voice nervously burst in, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have offered that, Uncle Bobby. I forgot you only have one bedroom and Al--"

"That's all right, Donnie. I'll be staying at my house tonight," Alex said.

Bobby knew what that tone meant. He was in the dog house.

XXX

Bobby and Donnie repeated the same bedtime routine, except tonight, Debbie was on his couch –wearing a borrowed NYPD tee shirt as a 'nightgown.'

She laid in the darkness of the living room, listening to the humming of the refrigerator motor and the ticking of the kitchen clock. She was thankful for the positive outcome of the day's events and silently offered her prayers. She sighed as she asked God a rhetorical (and to remain unanswered) question: "Why couldn't I have met _this_ brother 21 years ago?"

Finally, she fell asleep.

…tbc…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The bedroom was dark and still, except for his own tossing and turning. Finally forcing himself to sink down into his pillow and remain in one spot, Bobby laid listening to the steady, rhythmic breathing of his nephew. He was glad that sleep came to Donnie so easily. He imagined the relief his nephew must feel, no longer being on the run; knowing he wasn't in trouble with the law any longer, and knowing that for the next year he had a comfortable place to live –with an Uncle who obviously cared about him and loved him.

Bobby's thoughts then turned to the woman sleeping on his sofa. He imagined that sleep came much easier for her tonight, as well. Gone were her nights of worrying about Donnie's whereabouts and safety. At least now she had peace of mind that her son would be safe and taken care of –at least for the next twelve months.

Then, Bobby's thoughts turned to the person who should be sleeping in the bed next to him. He let out an involuntary sigh. He hated the feeling of having Alex angry with him. He knew he'd never get a wink's sleep until he talked with her and straightened things out. He also knew that he'd been wrong for not telling her of his offer to let Donnie stay with him. He didn't really blame her for being angry about that, but what he didn't understand was her reaction to Debbi spending the night. _She couldn't be jealous, could she?_

Quietly, with stealth, Bobby got up from the bed, slipped on his jeans –foregoing the underwear, and quickly grabbed a tee shirt from his bureau drawer. He quietly opened the bedroom door and made his way to the foyer, pausing just long enough to grab his keys, cell phone and sneakers. Gingerly, he unbolted the locks on the door and, after stealing a glimpse of the shadow of a form on the sofa, exited the apartment.

He sat on the landing of the stairway tying his sneakers and wondering if he should call Alex or just drive over. _Driving over's better. At least that way I have a chance of getting in –instead of getting hung up on_. He descended the stairs quietly, so as not to disturb any neighbors, and quickly made his way to his car.

X X X

Debbie smiled as she turned onto her side and snuggled under the blanket. She'd always been a light sleeper – ever since she'd become a mother, anyway. It took only the slightest sound to rouse her from her sleep. She had spied Bobby through the darkness –there was no mistaking his size –the outline of his shadow in the darkness. He's going to her. She seemed a little on edge –ever since we got out of Court this afternoon. She drifted back into a comfortable sleep as her mind wondered about what it must feel like to be loved liked that; to actually be more important to a man than drinking, gambling or drugs.

X X X

Alex lay in her bed, tossing and turning just as much had Bobby had been. She was too pissed off to sleep, but didn't want to stay awake in her living room, either, since the temptation of uncorking that bottle of Merlot was becoming harder to resist. She let out a sigh as she inwardly cursed Bobby. _How could he __make__ a decision like that without telling me? It'll change __everything__, having a kid at his apartment all the time – not to mention the extra responsibility_. And as much as she tried to fight it off, the little voice in the back of her head kept persisting, filling her brain with images of Bobby and Debbie and Donnie –the happy new family, all tucked away cozily in Bobby's apartment. _Where is she sleeping? What is she wearing? Sure she wasn't planning on spending the night. She probably had some sexy black nightie stuffed in her pocketbook. Stop it, Alex! Just STOP IT! _

She shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her funk. _I've never been the jealous type before. When the hell did __that__ happen?_

Alex shifted onto her side, grabbing and punching her pillow –more to vent her anger than to fluff it, and settled back down into bed. The red LED numbers of her alarm clock blared into her eyes, taunting her. She was sure that every miserable minute of the night ahead was going to drag out, as if torturing her just for spite.

The quiet was suddenly broken by the chime of her doorbell. It gave her a start and her heart pounded faster. _Who the hell…?_ She mumbled to herself as she quickly reached into the nightstand drawer for her off-duty pistol.

She made her way through the darkness of the bedroom and hallway towards the front door, simultaneously taking the 'safety' off the gun. Her eyes squinted a bit as she peered through the glass panes of the inner foyer door, through the vestibule, to the outside door. _Bobby_.

She lowered the gun and released a tense breath with an audible sigh as she unlocked the door.

"Hi-hi," he stammered, giving her a hint of a smile. His eyes darted past her towards the living room.

"What are you doing here? She asked, as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I- I couldn't sleep," he answered, as he laid his keys on the end table by the couch. He then turned towards her, still stammering from nervousness as he said, "I-I'm s-s-sorry if I woke you."

She smiled. He was always so cute to her –so boyish when he stammered from his nerves when around her. "You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep, either," she confided, as she turned on the dimmest setting of the lamp's 3-way bulb.

"I'm umm, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about offering to take Donnie in," he said, as he eyed her face –hoping to find an expression of forgiveness.

Instead, Alex turned and tiredly sank onto the couch.

_I get the feeling there's something more going on here,_ Bobby thought to himself.

"I guess Donnie's happy his mother's spending the night," Alex said.

_I knew it. She's jealous. She's actually jealous_, Bobby thought again. He couldn't help but feel flattered as he fought off a smile.

"I take it you're not," he retorted, then watched as Alex shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "It doesn't matter to me."

"You got angry at me for no reason at the restaurant, you know," he said.

"Right," Alex replied with more than a hint of sarcasm. "No reason at all… year-long house guest, overnight house guest…no big deal." She grabbed one of the throw pillows from the couch and clutched it against her stomach, just because she was getting uncomfortable with the discussion and didn't know what to do with her hands.

"I already apologized about offering," Bobby reminded her. "And at dinner, you cut me off. You didn't let me finish my sentence."

Alex sat quietly, listening.

"What I was _going_ to say to Debbie was, "You and Donnie can stay at my apartment, and Alex and I can stay at her house. I figured we could get up early and get back to my apartment to have breakfast with them and then see Debbie off, back to Pennsylvania."

Alex realized that it was her fault for jumping the gun.

Bobby moved forward on the cushion, turning to face her. He reached for the bottom of his tee shirt and deftly removed it over his head.

Alex turned her head slightly, giving him a smug look. "What? You think that's it? One quick apology and everything's all right – you're back in my good graces, and back in my bed?"

The 'bite' of her tone took Bobby aback. _Damn, she __is__ a little spitfire when she's jealous_.

Bobby remained quiet as he reached for Alex's hand, guiding it and placing it over his heart –over the tattoo on his chest.

She turned to look –curious as to what he was doing.

He inched towards her, still holding her hand on his chest. "Do you remember the first time you saw this? On the raft at the lake. The first time you told me you loved me?"

Her eyes began to glisten with tears from the happiness of the memory. She nodded, and sniffled.

He reached out with his other hand, gently holding her chin so she'd have no choice but to gaze into his eyes.

"It's _always_ been you. It _will__ always_, _only_, be you for me," he softly reassured her.

His strong, warm hand moved to caress her cheek and she nuzzled into his palm. _God, I'm worse than a schoolgirl – was my jealousy that easy for him to read?_

"Do you remember the first time I saw yours?" Bobby whispered sexily. "When we left the pier and went back to Johnny's apartment?"

The memories came rushing back to the forefront of Alex's mind. Memories of his intense passion –outright lust for her. Unconsciously, her fingers began stroking his chest, delighting in the warm skin, muscle and soft hair.

"Mmmmmmmm," was all she managed to utter in acknowledgment of the memory.

"I, umm, I think that's a memory worth repeating," Bobby whispered, his voice husky with growing lust. He leaned forward and kissed and sucked on the throbbing pulse-point of her neck.

Silently, she took his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

…_tbc…_

**_A/N: If anyone needs a reminder about what happened when Bobby first saw Alex's tattoo, it can be found in Chapter 11. _**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Alex was first to awaken as sunlight filtered through the blinds. It seemed that neither she nor Bobby had moved during their sleep – a living sculpture of entangled arms and legs draped and wrapped around one another in the pose they had taken when slumber finally overtook them after their lovemaking. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him: breathing rhythmically, peacefully; no worry lines on his boyish face (another paradox, since that handsome, boyish face was sprouting a full day's worth of gray and silver whiskers). She looked at the unruly curls of salt and pepper hair and couldn't resist running her fingers through.

Her touch roused him from his sleep and, as always, the first thing he did upon awakening and seeing her face was to smile.

His voice was groggy and raspy from sleep. "G'morning," he said, automatically drawing her closer.

"Mmmmm, g'morning," Alex answered, and placed a kiss on his chest before nuzzling into him.

They laid in the quiet, adjusting to the light and their states of consciousness. Bobby's hand absently followed the curves of Alex's side, from shoulder to arm –purposely grazing the side of her breast—from rib cage, to waist, to hip, to butt and thigh, then back up over the same route. Soft, warm fingers awakening every nerve ending along their path.

"Do you know what time it is?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Six, six-thirty," she ventured a guess, while stifling a yawn.

"Uh-uh," he disagreed. "It's time for me to show you again how much I love you."

X X X

Back at Bobby's apartment, Debbie was awake, dressed and brewing a pot of coffee. She had already straightened up the sofa, putting away the blanket and pillow she used, and putting the linens into the washing machine. She wasn't trying to be nosy, but did need to open the fridge and a few cupboards before finding the things she needed (coffee, filters, mugs, etc.). She took notice of how well stocked Bobby's kitchen was –not a typical bachelor kitchen, for sure.

When the coffee was done brewing, she poured herself a mug and returned to the living room. She walked to the bookcases and inspected the various titles, along with the photos and nick-knacks that Bobby had on display. She picked up the frame holding the childhood photo of Frank and Bobby and smiled forlornly, letting out a sigh of regret for the 'normal' family life that none of them had. She replaced the picture and moved on to the next, a silver frame holding a photo of Bobby –looking absolutely dashing in a tuxedo, with his arm around his partner, who was wearing a gorgeous blue dress. _They make a nice couple_, she thought to herself.

"Hi Mom!" Donnie said as he entered the living room.

"Hi, sweetie," Debbie answered, quickly place the photo down and cross the room to kiss her son 'good morning'.

"Where's Uncle Bobby?"

"He went out last night – I'm pretty sure to his girlfriend's place."

"Well, when's he coming back?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, honey. I'm sure he'll be back this morning," Debbie smiled. "You want some coffee?"

"I-I c-can get it myself," Donnie answered as he headed to the kitchen.

Donnie took a mug from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee. He then went to Bobby's bottom drawer –the secret Devil Dog stash, and grabbed two.

"Donnie! You shouldn't be going through your Uncle's drawers…and you shouldn't be eating that –that junk –that's not a proper breakfast."

"It's not my breakfast, Mom –it's just a snack before breakfast," he joked, as he took a bite and smiled. "Besides, last night Uncle Bobby said 'help yourself' –he doesn't mind."

"Well, I'm gonna see what I can rustle up here for a nice breakfast. He and Alex could be getting back soon and it'd be nice to have something ready for them –it's the least I can do."

Debbie went back to the fridge and got out eggs and bacon, and all the usual items needed. She then went to cupboard, hoping that Bobby had Bisquick, or at least flour. She wasn't disappointed. "This isn't your typical bachelor kitchen," she called over her shoulder to Donnie, who was on the sofa watching TV.

"Well, I know technically he's not married, but I don't think Uncle Bobby's been much of a bachelor for a while," he teased back. "Anyway, he told me he was a pretty good cook before he and Alex ever hooked up."

"I wish you wouldn't use that expression," Debbie reprimanded.

"Sorry. You know what I mean," Donnie said, as he flipped through the channels.

"Honey, can you come here and reach that big blue bowl for me?"

"Sure," Donnie answered and made his way back to the kitchen. He stretched to reach the top shelf, and finally his fingertips were able to grab the edge of the bowl. "He sure is tall –it's easy for him," Donnie said.

As Debbie began reading the Bisquick instructions and looking for a measuring cup, they heard keys jingling and the lock on the door begin to turn.

"Oh, here they are," Debbie said, slightly disappointed. "I was hoping to have this done by the time they got back."

Donnie and Debbie were both smiling, ready to greet Bobby and Alex as the door swung open.

Their smiles quickly faded, replaced by looks panic and fear for their safety. Instinctively, Donnie stepped in front of his mother to protect her (although both of them realized they didn't stand a chance against an assailant of this size).

Debbie held on to Donnie's shoulders from behind and said, as firmly as she could, "Frank isn't here! Leave us alone!"

She couldn't begin to count the times that she'd had to say that to the various "bill collectors", bookies, leg-breakers, etc. that were always looking for Donnie's father to collect on the bets he'd welshed on. She felt that she and her son would never be able to escape living in fear, just because of their relationship to Frank.

The man had no reply.

Then it occurred to Donnie and Debbie that _he_ looked just as shocked as they did.

"Lady, I know I've got the right apartment, but I'm not looking for Frank. I'm looking for Bobby." The man's eyes darted around the apartment as he stepped into the foyer and began closing the door.

Donnie and Debbie backed up a step, still afraid.

The man scrutinized Donnie then broke into a huge smile. "Relax, kid. I'm your new uncle. Johnny."

Debbie was still leery, fearful, but she felt Donnie's shoulders relax under her grip.

"You're Uncle Bobby's friend, Johnny –with the Harley."

"That's me," Johnny smiled and began approaching them. "I see the resemblance –you look a lot like him when he was teenager," Johnny said, and reached out to shake Donnie's hand. "Good to meet ya'."

Debbie had released her grip on Donnie and was standing off to the side. Johnny extended his hand to her and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you – Debbie? Isn't it?"

Debbie smiled as Johnny's massive hand enveloped hers –strong, yet gentle.

"So where is the big guy?" Johnny asked.

"He should be back any minute. There wasn't room for everyone to sleep so he. . ."

"He spent the night at Alex's place…" Johnny finished her sentence. Johnny grabbed some milk from the fridge and helped himself to two Devil Dogs, as well.

Debbie could finally relax. It seemed that the tattooed giant of a man was who he had claimed to be. He had known her name, Alex's name and he knew his way around the kitchen, too –it was apparent that he'd spent time here before.

Johnny pulled out a chair and sat as he opened his cakes. "I'm really sorry I scared you," he apologized. "I've had Bobby's spare key for years. I usually stop in a lot during the summer 'cause I'm always passing through –going back and forth up the coast to different bike shows and stuff."

"You have your bike now?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder. "Parked right out front. Left Cape Cod at 4:00 this morning."

Debbie smiled at Donnie's enthusiasm as she watched him head to the living room window for a look.

"If I get tired on the road or just need a shower or a break, I usually stop in," Johnny explained.

Debbie smiled and nodded.

"Wow! I wanna go downstairs later and see it!"

Johnny and Debbie smiled.

"You're in the middle of cooking? Can I give you a hand?" Johnny said

Debbie smiled at the offer as the image of Johnny doing _anything_ in the kitchen popped into her head. "_Bobby and his friends certainly __are__ turning out to be interesting_," she thought, before answering.

"Oh, I was just going to make some breakfast. I figured it was the least I could do for Bobby for loaning me his couch last night."

Johnny got up and retrieved a mug, then poured himself some coffee. "I've spent a lot of nights on that couch too," he joked.

Debbie was thankful that the box of Bisquick was full. She already knew that Donnie could eat a horse, and she figured that between Bobby and his friend, she'd need to make a double batch.

A surprising revelation came upon her as she mixed the batter. Once she got over his menacing size and looked past the tattoos, she had begun to notice other things: his build, his hair, eyes, handsome face…_and that voice_. She was finding him _quite_ attractive.

. . .tbc. . .


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 : Something's "Cooking"**

Debbie busily went about her cooking while Donnie and Johnny sat at the kitchen table keeping her company and getting to know one another better. Both of them kept offering to help, but she'd have none of it, so they relinquished themselves to seats at the table and refills of coffee as they watched her work and chatted.

"That looks interesting," Johnny commented, as he watched Debbie prepare a dough crust from the Bisquick. "I thought you were making pancakes."

"I'm making pancakes, too, but I have to get this in the oven first," Debbie smiled and answered, as she finished pressing the dough into the cookie tray, then poured the bowl of scrambled eggs atop and added the bacon.

"What is that?" Johnny asked, as he watched her place the sheet into the oven.

Debbie laughed, "Just an old recipe. Sort of a lazy person's quiche, I guess."

"It's delicious," Donnie added. "That was one of my favorites while I was growing up. Right Ma'?"

"Every Sunday morning," Debbie smiled at her son. "You remember that?"

"Sure I do."

As Johnny stood to get another cup of coffee, they heard keys jingling at the front door.

"Uncle Bobby's home," Donnie announced.

Bobby and Alex entered the apartment, immediately noticing the aromas of coffee and something cooking, and then spotting Johnny.

"Johnny!" they both exclaimed in unison and they walked towards each other to exchange greeting hugs.

"We saw your bike parked out front," Bobby said. "New carburetor. Looks good!"

"Good seein' ya Johnny said as he hugged Bobby and Alex and planted a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"You too, man," Bobby answered. "I see you've met Donnie and Debbie, already."

Johnny, Debbie and Donnie smiled and laughed.

Bobby and Alex looked at them suspiciously, wondering the reason for the laughter, until it dawned on them that Johnny had probably used his key to enter the apartment, thus scaring the wits out of Donnie and his mom.

"Don't worry," Johnny assured. "Once they got over the shock, we've been getting along just fine!"

Johnny flashed that smile of his and gave Debbie a quick wink. It didn't escape Alex's observation.

_Hmmm, there's a possible match here_, she thought to herself as she made her way to the cupboard and the coffee pot. "Can I give you a hand, Debbie?" Alex asked.

"Oh, thanks, but everything's under control, I think. We should be eating in fifteen minutes or so," Debbie answered.

Debbie saw the look that passed between Bobby and Alex, as Alex handed him his mug of coffee. _She seems a lot more relaxed than yesterday; guess Bobby made the right choice going to see her last night_. A pang of envy hit her as she imagined the intimate night of 'make up' sex they apparently shared. Bobby was happy and relaxed and Alex was glowing. Debbie knew that look.

Debbie tensed up for a second, feeling self conscious. "I hope you don't mind my poking around your kitchen," she said apologetically. "I just wanted to make breakfast for you."

"It's fine," Bobby answered, gently placing his hand on Debbie's arm. "This is Donnie's home for the next year."

"So, Dawg, what you think of my nephew? Bobby asked, smiling as he firmly gripped Donnie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"He looks like you when you were a kid…and he's into bikes, so he can't be all bad, right kid?" Johnny teased.

Donnie laughed. "Johnny said we can go downstairs and see his bike after breakfast!"

X X X

Everyone enjoyed the hardy breakfast, coupled with their lively conversation. Debbie and Alex cleaned the dishes while the guys moved into the living room.

Debbie washed the dishes, while Alex wiped the table and put away the butter, jelly and syrup. She then grabbed a towel from the drawer, began taking the plates from the dish drain and drying them.

"Bobby really enjoyed that. I'll have to get that recipe from you and try to make it sometime," Alex said.

"It's really easy," Debbie smiled. "I'll write it down for you." She glanced over her shoulder into the living room.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you and Bobby have done…are doing for Donnie."

"Bobby…" Alex sighed as she searched for the right words. "Bobby feels a sense of responsibility to Donnie. . . and he likes him. Loves him."

"I sensed that," Debbie said, with a quick sideways glance at Alex.

"I think Bobby wants to make up, somehow, for what Frank lacked as a father figure."

"He's already done more for Donnie than Frank ever did," Debbie said. "And now offering to take him in –giving him a place to live –some male companionship and guidance…" Debbie sighed with relief as her voice trailed off. "It just makes me believe that Donnie's going to be all right, for once."

"I think he's gonna be fine," Alex answered convincingly. "Bobby will see to that."

"He seems to be a good man," Debbie smiled. "It was probably easy for you to fall in love with him."

Alex chuckled. "Yes and no," she answered. "You know how it goes."

Debbie laughed and shook her head. "I certainly do." She then lowered her voice, so Donnie and other wouldn't hear. "Falling for Frank was easy enough. Then came the drinking, the drugs, the gambling and the other women. That was the hard part."

Alex nodded her understanding.

"Once we split, I concentrated on Donnie. I devoted all the time I could to him when I wasn't working," Debbie explained. "But it still doesn't replace a boy having a dad around."

"Well, at least he has his uncles now," Alex smiled.

Debbie laughed. "I sure wasn't expecting 'Uncle Johnny' this morning. He scared the crap out of us," she confided with a giggle.

"He's a big teddy bear," Alex laughed softly. "And I think he likes you." She spied Debbie to see her reaction.

Debbie laughed nervously and gave another quick glance towards the living room. "The last thing I need is another 'bad boy' in my life."

"He only looks like a bad boy. I made the same mistake when I first met him," Alex confessed. "But that 'bad boy' is as sweet as they come. He's smart, funny, kind, considerate –and a gentleman. He's got a college degree, makes a lot of money, has a beautiful home near the water. . . shall I go on?" Alex smirked.

The picture Alex painted seemed too good to be true. Debbie tried to temper her growing hopes. "Yeah, well if he has all those things going for him, why isn't he taken already?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's just never found the right one. Until now."

Debbie scoffed at the implication and turned off the water as she placed the last pan into the drain.

"Okay," Alex said. "But I saw that smile and wink he gave you. That's the look of an 'interested' guy."

X X X

"Mom! We're going outside to see Johnny's bike!" Donnie called, as the guys made their way to the front door. "You wanna come?"

"Sure, we'll come!" Alex answered for both ladies.

Debbie shot her a look, then blushed a little.

Everyone herded out the door; Debbie was last in line, as Johnny held the door open, appreciatively checking out her behind as she passed by.

I'd like to take _that_ for a 'ride' he smiled to himself.

He shut the apartment door and joined Debbie on the staircase, offering his arm to escort her.

Debbie blushed and smiled shyly as she slid her hand through the crook of his arm. There was no missing its warmth, muscle and gentle strength. _Maybe Alex is right. _

_END CHAPT. 36_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Donnie laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His favorite CD played in the background but he barely noticed –he was too deep in thought. He remembered back over the past months; how wonderful and fun the summer had been. He had quickly adapted into his Uncle Bobby's apartment and considered it home. A loving home, never with a shortage of food, companionship, guidance and laughter. His mother visited frequently; Bobby and Alex were happy, and all was finally right with his world.

Once having settled in to his routine of visits with his probation officer and psychologist, Donnie had begun working part-time at Lewis' body shop, helping out with detailing and learning more and more about mechanics. He offered part of his salary to his Uncle to help pay for his room and board, but Bobby would have none of it.

Summer weekends were spent however Bobby, Alex and Donnie decided. Sometimes it was a trip to Jones Beach or Coney Island; sometimes just walking around the city, shopping and exploring all it had to offer and sometimes just hanging out at home and catching dinner and a movie. It was a laid back lifestyle that Donnie hadn't expected of his Uncle – a total contrast to the bundle of nervous energy that Bobby brought to the squad room every day.

One week in August, Bobby even arranged for Donnie to be allowed out of the jurisdiction so that he could accompany Alex and him on vacation down to Johnny's place in Maryland. Donnie was pleasantly surprised to find his mother, Debbie, already there when they arrived and family/friends spent a fantastic week together. Donnie realized that part of his own happiness was due to the fact that his mother finally had a relationship with a good man, who treated her well. Johnny and Debbie got along well and, despite the geographic distance between them, considered themselves a couple.

Donnie sighed and stretched, folding his hands behind his head as he laid back against the pillow. _I should've known things were going too good to be true_, he scolded himself. Because now, in contrast to the sunny, fun-filled summer days, things hadn't been the same. Donnie found it ironic that when autumn's arrival delivered colder, darker days that life in his Uncle's apartment turned colder and darker, as well.

Although Frank had been in and out of Donnie's life over the years, it was still a crushing blow when he learned of his father's death –a murder. In his youthful optimism, Donnie always held out hope that his father would some day see the error of his ways and turn his life around –become a good husband and father, but that was not to be. Donnie couldn't help but sense his Uncle's inner turmoil. It affected the mood of the house and his relationships with everyone. He knew that Bobby felt terrible guilt over the way he treated Frank in the end –the harsh words spoken that could now never been apologized for or taken back. Donnie could even understand the terrible sense of loss that Bobby must be feeling over the disintegration of his relationship with his mentor, Declan Gage and the horrible fate that became of his friend, Gage's daughter, Jo.

But there was something deeper going on with his Uncle Bobby. Something about that Nicole Wallace woman. Donnie didn't know who she was, aside from supposedly being the person who murdered his father. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know why the memories –and mere mention of this woman's name tortured his Uncle so. Once, when he dared broach the subject, Bobby simply got up from the sofa and walked into the bedroom, shutting himself behind the door for the rest of the night. Donnie got the hint.

Everyone from Frank, to Johnny to Lewis kept telling Donnie how much he resembled his Uncle Bobby. And they were right – but it wasn't only his brown eyes and wavy hair. It was his inner self, as well. He had his Uncle's curious nature; a sense of right and wrong and an insatiable hunger for the truth.

Donnie got up from the bed, turned off the CD player and grabbed his coat. _The longest journey begins with one step_. His search for the truth was just beginning.

End. Chapt. 37

**A/N: **Sincere apologies for this long overdue update. The latter part of last year and beginning of this year were total chaos: travel; family weddings; husband's deployment to Iraq; mother's illness and death... whew! An emotional rollercoaster to say the least! Hopefully, the rest of the year will be uneventful and leave me with plenty of time to write.


	38. Chapter 38

Donnie bounded down the steps of the apartment building while tugging on his gloves and zipping his coat against the chill of the winter air as he headed for the subway. He actually walked by a couple of cyber cafes on the way which would have made his mission easier but, true to his genetic nature, bypassed them in favor of his intended destination: the New York Public Library. Like his Uncle and the Grandmother he never knew, he found peace and comfort in the atmosphere --being amidst the books and heavy wooden tables and chairs that smelled of furniture polish. He rushed down the stairway to catch the uptown train. It was just before 4 o'clock, leaving him several hours for his 'research' and the trip back home to meet his 9:00 p.m. probation curfew.

X X X

Alex arrived 'home' carrying a bag of groceries for the night's supper. She flipped the light switch in the hall and glanced around the living room before making her way to the kitchen. After placing the bag on the counter, she went down the hallway to Donnie's room and knocked. When there was no answer, she quietly turned the handle, in case he was sleeping, and peered into the room. _Guess I'm home alone_, she muttered to herself, heading back to the kitchen.

She was expecting Bobby any minute – he just had to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up his suits.

As she stood at the sink filling a large pot with water for their pasta, the door opened and Bobby walked in.

Alex smiled, "That didn't take long."

"Hi. I double parked, " he smiled, and made his way to the bedroom closet to hang his suits. While in the bedroom, he figured he might as well get comfortable, so he slipped out of his suit and tie and into his Police sweats and a tee-shirt.

He softly padded to the kitchen and snuck up behind Alex, who was readying the salad ingredients for washing and chopping.

She jumped, slightly, at the unexpected contact, but immediately relaxed against him. "You shouldn't do that to a woman holding a knife," she joked.

He dipped his head and kissed the back of her neck, making his way around to behind her ear. "You shouldn't go to work looking all sexy like this," he whispered, and his breath tickled her ear, causing a wave of goose bumps down her right side.

"You've seen this outfit a hundred times. There's nothing sexy about it," she admonished.

"I'm not talking about the outfit," he whispered again, his words muffled from his lips pressing against her soft, warm skin. "I'm talking about the hair."

Alex smiled, but said nothing. She wanted him to go on.

"You know I love when you wear it up," he said, now trailing kisses over to her left side.

"_Not only_ do I know you love it; I knew you'd still fall for it, too," Alex smiled.

It was all the invitation he needed. Holding her shoulders, he turned her around and claimed her with a desperate, passionate kiss.

As their lips parted, he reached for her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

"Not so fast, mister," Alex teased. "I'm _am_ in the middle of fixing dinner."

Bobby tugged harder. He had no intention of taking 'no' for an answer. "Haven't you ever heard? A watched pot never boils."

Alex giggled and happily allowed herself to be led to the bed they'd shared so often.

X X X

Donnie rubbed his eyes. He'd been at the computer for hours and, although growing tired, inexplicably couldn't pull himself away. Even after hours of reading, he'd barely made a dent in the information that spewed forth about Nicole Wallace/Elizabeth Hitchens. There were numerous articles covering the various allegations and charges she'd been accused of; numerous interviews of ADA Carver and his Uncle Bobby; a series of articles that followed her trial --and acquittal. _I'm beginning to see why Uncle Bobby is so frustrated_, he mused. Donnie studied the photo of Nicole Wallace that accompanied the newspaper article he was reading. He pondered, _She's a pretty woman. Eyes as dark as coal and, apparently, had a heart to match, if everything I've read is true._

Mindful of the time, Donnie checked the clock on the wall above his head and shut down the computer. He put on his coat and quickly gathered the stack of papers that he'd printed. _Bedtime reading_, he joked to himself and headed home.

Once out of the Library, Donnie turned on his cell phone and checked his messages. There were two, both from Alex; the first letting him know that they were about to sit down to dinner and the second, an hour later, saying that she and Bobby were just wondering where he was, and that she'd save him a plate.

X X X

Bobby and Alex sat side-by-side on the sofa, tired and content from their lovemaking and full stomachs. They sipped coffee and flipped through the channels, with Alex ultimately winning tonight's battle: a replay of The Bourne Ultimatum, already in progress. Bobby checked the clock on the DVD player: 8:45 p.m. and, seconds later, heard the jingle of keys as Donnie entered the apartment. Although neither would admit it, both he and Alex felt a wave of relief whenever Donnie arrived home (before his curfew).

"Hi! Sorry I missed dinner," he said with an apologetic smile.

"You work late?" Bobby asked.

"No, I didn't have work today," Donnie answered as he took off his coat and gloves and draped them over the back of the nearest chair. "Remember? Lewis said he wasn't gonna be around today, so I didn't have to go in."

"That's right. Guess I forgot," Bobby answered.

"I just went out walking," Donnie shrugged. "Ended up at the Barnes & Noble at Union Square. You know how it is when you start browsing," Donnie smiled.

Bobby and Alex nodded, smiling.

Alex began to get up from the sofa. "I'll heat up your dinner." she offered.

"No, that's okay. I can do it," Donnie called, as he headed to the kitchen.

"Your plate's in the fridge," Alex called to him. "There's extra sauce on the stove and garlic bread's in the foil on the counter."

"It sounds good," Donnie replied.

"There's salad, too," Bobby added, suddenly feeling like a parent bugging his kid to eat his veggies.

"Thanks," Donnie called. "I'm havin' everything. I'm starving."

With his dinner reheated, Donnie joined Bobby and Alex in the living room, claiming what had become "his chair."

"I love this movie," he said, while chewing his garlic bread dipped in sauce.

Alex smiled. Bobby was now outvoted 2 to 1.

X X X

When the movie ended, Donnie got up and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and headed for the hallway. "G'night you guys. I'm off to bed."

"It's only 10:30. You feel all right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Donnie chuckled. "I'm just gonna do some reading before I go to sleep."

They said their 'good-nights' and Donnie headed to his room.

Bobby, his arm already around Alex's shoulders, pulled her closer and kissed her head. "You're staying tonight, right?"

"If you want me to," Alex teased, nuzzling closer to him.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed," Bobby whispered.

"It's only 10:30!" Alex playfully protested. "Besides, Donnie's home now."

"That's okay," Bobby said, as he got up from the sofa, pulling her along. "Just don't scream as loud as before," he teased, earning himself a playful, but well-deserved punch to his upper arm.

X X X

At 11:30 Bobby still lay awake; cozy and comfortably entwined with the woman he loved. He knew her intimately. Knew her habits, her sounds, her movements. He knew that she'd fallen asleep about fifteen minutes earlier. He could tell from the rhythm of her breathing.

He laid in the darkness and counted his blessings. As always, first on his list was Alex. After all they'd been through over the years --these past few years in particular, she was still there with him; by his side day and night; loving him; accepting him. He was still amazed by his body's reaction to her -- the sheer ecstasy that their physical unions brought him. And he was just as amazed by the happiness and contentment he felt when holding her in his arms --on nights like this.

He kissed the top of her head, as he always did before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

Alex stirred, sleepily, nudged closer to him and placed a kiss on the left side of his chest before settling back down into the comfort of his embrace. It was a habit of hers that he enjoyed. He remembered back to the first time she had kissed that spot. They were on the raft at the lake --the first time she'd seen his tattoo --the first time he'd felt her soft, warm lips on his skin. It was the day his happiness began.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

When Donnie got to his room, he got undressed and got into bed, propped up against his pillows and resumed his reading. It was hard for him to believe, much less comprehend, everything he was learning of Nicole's history – from killing her own child, to the part she played in the deaths of nine men in Thailand, to her charade as Elizabeth Hitchens, to her attempted murder of her husband, Gavin Hayes, to killing her 'daughter substitute' and lover, Ella. There was no deciding which crime was worst –they were all equally horrific—and he was far from done in his reading. _No wonder she drove Uncle Bobby crazy._

But it was when Donnie came across the article about Dan Croyden that he felt he was making progress –discovering what it was about Nicole Wallace that troubled his Uncle so. Why she was _his_ 'white whale', just as Sebastian had been for his mentor, Gage. Front page headlines about a ruthless Major Case Detective who was out for blood, ruining an innocent man's life, driving him to depression, despair and suicide. Those were the allegations in the newspaper, anyway. And it was later discovered that it was Nicole who was behind that death, too. _Uncle Bobby thought it was his fault. Look at these articles! They dragged him through the mud and tried to ruin his reputation…his career._

Donnie laid the papers down on his stomach and sank deeper into the pillows. He closed his eyes as the thought. _This Nicole Wallace…she used Croyden to get at Uncle Bobby. Croyden really __was__ innocent –of the whole anthrax scheme, anyway. Sure, he was guilty of being an egotist, and certainly wasn't the world's greatest husband and father, but that was all he was guilty of. She baited Uncle Bobby and he fell for it. This guy died for no reason –other than the fact that Nicole needed a pawn. I can't imagine the guilt he's been feeling all these years._

Those were the last thoughts that occupied Donnie's mind as he drifted off to sleep. And when he turned in his sleep, the paper with the picture of Dan Croyden drifted onto the floor, under his bed.

X X X

It was always the same for Bobby. A happy night at home and the contentment from their beautiful lovemaking ruined. During the day, he could push the sordid memories and thoughts to the back of his mind –to the deepest recesses –so he could escape having to deal with them. But when he slept –when his 'guard' was down, the terrible words and images that constantly haunted those recesses came pouring to the forefront –and tonight was no different.

It began with a kaleidoscope of images –faces and bodies of the victims he'd seen over the years, all wearing grotesque 'death masks,' strangulation bruises, knife and bullet wounds—decomposing corpses. The stench filled his nostrils, even in his sleep. But that was only the beginning. He'd often be running in his dreams –either in pursuit or escape of something—it didn't matter because the scene always reached the same destination: Nicole. Brief, non-sequitur flashes from his memory of all their encounters, always ending the same. With Nicole, defiantly standing in front of him, mere millimeters from his face, the warmth of her breath washing over his skin as she spat her accusation: "My, how you hate being contradicted!"

Bobby jerked in his sleep, startled awake by the reality of his dream. _Fuck_, he muttered to himself. He laid in the darkness, composing himself for a few seconds, then gingerly slid from Alex's embrace and headed for the restroom.

She'd been awaked by his motion and called to him in the dark, "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah," he groggily answered. "Just gotta us the restroom."

X X X

Alex sighed and pulled the covers around her. It was always the same for her, as well.

Bobby, being tormented in his dreams, violently jerking or thrashing about in his sleep. The movement would awaken her, and she'd lay still –her head against his chest—listening to his panic-filled rapid breaths –his heart pounding.

As always, he'd slide from the bed claiming to be all right –saying he had to go to the bathroom.

But she knew the truth. Because once he got to the bathroom, she'd hear his retching.

End. 39


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The following day, Donnie headed straight back to the library once he got off work. He knew that the couple of hours' research he'd done the day before was only the tip of the iceberg. He was beginning to understand why his Uncle found this woman –or at least her psychological makeup—so fascinating, but there was much more he wanted to learn. He settled in front of the computer and double-checked the time, _six thirty…I have a couple of hours_, he mumbled to himself.

X X X

Bobby and Alex arrived home after a good day's work. Noticing the apartment still dark, Bobby remarked, "Guess Donnie's not home from work yet." He loosened his tie as he headed for the bedroom to get changed.

Alex called to him from the kitchen, "Baked, mashed or fries with your steak?"

"Whatever you want is fine," Bobby yelled back.

"Fries it is," she chuckled, inwardly admonishing herself for making the least healthy choice.

Bobby joined Alex in the kitchen, dressed in the same sweats and tee shirt as the night before. He approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her while placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Déjà vu," she smiled, while nestling back towards him. "If I knew that standing in the kitchen was such a turn on for you I would've done it years ago," Alex teased.

"You're appetizing in _any_ room," he murmured against her ear.

"Yeah, well, Donnie's probably gonna be home any minute, so save your appetite until later," she scolded teasingly.

"Mmmmm, so you're staying again tonight; I'll definitely save room for dessert," Bobby cooed.

"Outta my way, buster," Alex teased as she broke free of his grip and headed for the fridge to get the steaks and fries.

Bobby backed off, chuckling. "You must be hungry!" he teased.

Alex smiled as she went about her kitchen business. She was happy to see Bobby (and his sex drive) getting back to normal after recent events.

As the prior night proved, she knew he still had disturbing dreams, but during their hours together, both at work and home, he was definitely happier, content with their relationship and glad to have Donnie around. He was proud of the progress his nephew was making. Although he never said so to Alex, he often pondered and relished the fact that he _finally had_ the type of life he'd always wanted –but always feared would elude him.

Alex glanced at the clock on the microwave and called into the living room, where Bobby sat reading the paper. "Seven-fifteen. Maybe Donnie's working late? We can go ahead and eat if you're hungry – his steak will only take ten minutes to cook once he's home."

"Let's give him another fifteen minutes," Bobby answered, grabbing his cell. "I'll call him and see if he's left Lewis' yet."

Bobby dialed and listened as the call went to voice mail. "Voice mail. Guess he doesn't have it on," Bobby told Alex and laid the phone on the coffee table.

Seven-thirty passed, so Bobby and Alex decided to sit down to dinner.

X X X

"That really hit the spot," Bobby said to Alex as he helped carry the dirty dishes to the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it --and I hope you saved room for dessert," Alex teased, with a wink.

As they straightened up the kitchen, Bobby and Alex both checked the time. They knew that Donnie was an adult and could take care of himself, but there was a constant gnawing at the back of their minds --which neither ever admitted to the other--that Donnie could go "off track" again. So far, he hadn't been in any trouble or missed his curfew, and he wasn't yet late tonight. The clock read 8:30; he still had half an hour to get home.

"Donnie will be surprised we're going away for the weekend," Alex smiled.

"Yeah, his mother will be glad to see him," Bobby agreed. "I cleared it with his PO yesterday."

"Debbi visits Johnny alot," Alex smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Bobby smiled. "They take turns. Johnny goes to P-A alot, too."

Alex was finished in the kitchen. The only things she left out were the things she needed to fix Donnie's steak once he got home.

"I think I'm gonna hop in the shower and get comfy, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Bobby smiled. "If Donnie wasn't gonna be home so soon I'd join you," he teased and winked.

Bobby watched Alex walk down the hall into the bathroom, then headed for the couch. Before grabbiing the remote and sitting, he thought to himself, _I should throw in a load of wash. We're gonna need clean stuff to pack for the weekend. It'll save us time after work tomorrow, so we can just hit the road. _Bobby went to the hamper in his bedroom and retrieved his dirty clothes, then went to the hall and opened the sliding door that concealed the efficiency washer and dryer. _I might as well check Donnie's room, too. If I remember my own youth correrctly, there's bound to be some dirty socks and underwear on the floor under his bed_, he joked to himself.

Bobby entered Donnie's room and flipped on the light. _Hmm, not as bad as I thought_, he mused as he looked around the fairly tidy room. Bobby went to Donnie's hamper and emptied it, then walked to the side of the bed and bent over to look undernearth. He was surprised that there _were_ no dirty clothes on the floor, but he did spot a sheet of paper. He stepped closer to the bed and reached under to retrieve it. Standing up, he turned the paper over, then froze. His heart raced and his breaths were shallow. He stared down at face of Dan Croyden and his stomach flipflopped as if he'd just take a punch to the gut. He felt the anger building up inside of him.

Bobby left the room, neglecting to turn off the light, and stormed down the hall, dumping Donnie's laundry into a heap on the floor in front of the washer. He grabbed a jacket and stuffed the paper into the inside pocket, along with his wallet, then grabbed his sneakers and keyring and left the apartment with a _bang!_ to the door.

Alex, enjoying her shower and thoughts of the night ahead, heard none of it.

X X X

Bobby stormed down street, seething. His size, pace and demeanor warned every other pedestrian: _Get The Fuck Outta My Way!_ And they did. Flashbacks of the Croyden case raced through his mind and Nicole's taunting words echoed in his ears.

_That little son-of-a-bitch! After everything I've done for him. I fuckin' risked my career for him. Fuck! I risked my life for him. And this is how he pays me back? Snoopin' into my past --trying to dig up dirt on me! That little ungrateful son-of-a-bitch. **Just like** his father!_

By now, Bobby was far off the beaten path. He headed up the block towards the green neon light that merely read "Tavern." Walking into the dingy bar, he immediately headed for the back --the farthest barstool away from the only other patrons in the joint -- two scruffy characters that looked like down-on-their-luck blue collar workers. The bartender, a ruddy-faced Irishman, approached with a half-hearted smiled.

"What'll it be, pal?"

"Glenlivit. A double," Bobby replied.

"Ain't got that," the man sorely answered.

"Umm, Blue Label, then. Still a double," Bobby said, as he laid his wallet on the bar.

The bartended made an impatient huff and tossed his white dishtowel over his shoulder. With much animation, he turned his head from side to side, mockingly admiring the surroundings in the 'fine establishment.' He then stood, feet apart, and crossed his bulky forearms across his chest.

Bobby noticed the faded Navy tattoos on his arms and correctly surmised that this big 'ole Irish boy had probably seen or, more likely, started a few bar fights in his day.

"Look pal. The Ritz is about two miles that way," he smirked, tossing his head in a northerly direction. "Here, we got Dewars or Segrams."

Bobby huffed in frustration. "Dewars," he answered flatly.

A few second later, the bartender returned with a shot glass and the bottle of Dewars, which was just a couple of shots short of full. He poured a double and waited for Bobby to pay. The bartended had learned his lesson long ago: in this part of town, with his usual clientele, there was no 'tab.' It was "pay as you go."

Bobby ripped a fifty from his wallet and pushed it towards the bartender. "Leave the bottle," he sneered. And leave me alone."

END Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Moist, steamy air billowed into the hallway when Alex opened the bathroom door. Clad only in a fluffy blue towel and expecting that Donnie would be home by now, she quickly crossed the hall to Bobby's bedroom. When she emerged from the bedroom, now in her PD sweats and tee shirt, she headed for the living room, noticing with a quick glimpse the pile of laundry that Bobby had collected. She also noticed that Donnie's bedroom light was on and assumed that Bobby and Donnie were together in the room, probably collecting his dirty laundry and talking about their day.

Alex went to the kitchen to begin preparing Donnie's dinner. She called down the hallway, "I hope you're hungry...the steaks were delicious!" She paused for a few seconds, waiting for a reply, but got none. _Hmm, maybe he didn't hear me_, Alex wondered. She turned the knob for the broiler back to the 'off' position and headed down the hall towards Donnie's room.

"What'cha guys doing in. . ." Her question stopped as abruptly as her footsteps upon finding the room empty. _What the heck?, _she mumbled to herself. She turned and went back to the living room. _Maybe they went down to the car to get something_.

Alex grabbed the remote and curled into her corner of the sofa. Only seconds later, she heard the jingling of keys in the lock; _here they are...might as well get back to the kitchen,_ she thought as she began getting up from her comfy spot.

"Hi, guys!" Donnie said enthusiastically as he entered the foyer.

"Where's your uncle?" Alex asked --totally perplexed.

Donnie shrugged. "I'm just getting in. I haven't seen Uncle Bobby."

Alex checked the kitchen clock. 9:05.

"I know, I'm late. Sorry," Donnie answered.

"He was here all night with me," Alex said. "When I got out of the shower and saw your bedroom light on, I figured he was in there with you."

"I'm just gettiing home," Donnie repeated. "My light was on? Wh-why was Uncle Bobby in my room?"

Alex detected the worry in Donnie's voice --not quite 'panic', but she could tell he was definitely uncomfortable with the idea of what Bobby could possible be doing in his 'private space.'

Alex passed by Donnie and headed back down the hallway, sidestepping the pile of clothes on the floor in front of the washer. "Gathering dirty laundry, from the looks of it," Alex stated her observation, "but something must've interrupted him."

Donnie followed on her heels. Panic began to rise in his stomach: Had his uncle searched his room and found his 'research'? Donnie had images of his desk and dresser drawers being ransacked; cringed at the thought of what his uncle would do if he found the stacks of papers he had printed about Nicole. But when he reached the doorway and surveyed the room, everything appeared to be just as he'd left it this morning.

"M-maybe he just went to the store or something," Donnie said, while his eyes still darted around the room to confirm that everything was in place.

"Maybe," Alex agreed. "Maybe we were out of detergent --the clothes never made it into the washer."

Alex, with Donnie in tow, walked to the utility closet and discovered an almost full bottle of Tide on the shelf. "So much for that theory," she snipped, then began picking the colored clothes from the pile and stuffing them into the washer. It was too soon to worry, but she was curious as to where Bobby was. _Well, maybe he just went down to the corner bodega for something else,_ she wondered to herself.

"I'll fix your dinner in a minute," she called to Donnie.

"You don't have to bother, Aunt Alex. I'm not really that hungry -- I think I'll just make a sandwich," Donnie called from the kitchen. In reality, it was the thought of Bobby discovering his 'stash' that had ruined his appetite.

"You sure? The steaks were great!"

"Yeah, thanks anyway. Maybe I'll have it tomorrow," Donnie said.

Alex joined him in the kitchen and began putting away the leftover dinner items. "We're not gonna be home for dinner tomorrow. I'd better wrap that steak and put it in the freezer," she answered.

"We're going out for dinner tomorrow?" Donnie asked.

"Bobby wanted to surprise you. We're going down to Johnny's for the weekend --right after work."

"Sweet. Is my mom gonna be there?"

"Yes, she is," Alex smiled and gave him a wink.

Donnie put the turkey and mayo back in the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke. "I've never seen my mom so happy," he smiled as he headed to the living room.

Alex spied the clock again. 9:30. _Where the heck is he? _As she shut off the kitchen light and headed towards the living room to join Donnie, she heard the muffled ring of Bobby's cell phone eminating from the bedroom. _Great. He doesn't have his phone with him_.

Mere seconds later, the kitchen phone rang. _Maybe it's him. _Alex grabbed the receiver. "Hello."

"Detective Alex," Lewis cooed on the other end of the line.

"Hi Lewis," she answered.

"I just called Bobby's cell but he didn't pick up, so I figured I'd call the house line."

"He went out somewhere. He doesn't have his phone."

"Beer run," Lewis chuckled. "Hey, I hear you guys are driving down to Johnny's tomorrow --mind if I hitch a ride?"

"Sure you can, Lewis," Alex smiled. "Bobby plans on leaving no later than six."

"Great. I'll be there," Lewis answered. "Tell him I said hi."

"I will. G'night."

Alex reclaimed her spot on the couch and pretended to be interested in the TV, but her mind was far too distracted. _If he were going out somewhere he would've told me. He would've left a note or just opened the bathroom door and called to me while I was in the shower. He must've left suddenly --he left Donnie's light on; he left the pile of laundry undone...something isn't right_. Like that of her partner, her detective's mind never shut off. The questions and suppositions nagged at her, increasing her level of worry. _Donnie. He looked --nervous_.

"Donnie." Her voice broke the silence between them.

"Uh-huh," he looked across the room at her.

"Before --in your room --you seemed worried, or nervous. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm just sitting here trying to figure out where your uncle went. It seems like he left in a hurry --left your light on--left the laundry on the floor. Could he have found something in your room that upset him? Marijuana?

Donnie scoffed --a nervous chuckle. "I don't use drugs. Only my prescriptions." It was the truth. And as far as Donnie could tell, the hiding place in his dresser hadn't been disturbed, so he assumed he had nothing to worry about. His uncle's unknown whereabouts couldn't have anything to do with him.

Alex nodded. "I know you don't," and returned to her preoccupied state of thinking. Her next glance at the clock worried her. 10:20. She got up and walked to Bobby's bedroom. She picked up his phone from the dresser. _One missed call. Lewis. No text messages. Hmmm_. She grabbed her own cell from her pocketbook and dialed. Carucci's. The Cozy Tavern. Q's Bar and Billiards. DP's. Bobby's usual hang outs, but he was at none of them.

Frustrated and even more worried, Alex headed back to the living room. There was nothing she could do, but wait. And when he finally did come home, she'd give him a piece of her mind.

X X X

Bobby sat -- actually slumped forward, crossed forearms leaning against the bar, his head hung low He was deep in thought. It had taken a good four or five shots to take the edge off his rage. By the seventh or eighth, he'd brought himself down to a seething anger. He'd stopped counting after that but, judging from the level of amber left in the bottle he was past twevle. _So why aren't I drunk? Well, more drunk. _But he knew the answer, because he knew himself: it'd take a lot more liquid to quench the fire of his anger. He felt betrayed; used; duped. The kid made him feel exactly the way Frank, had. _Ungrateful little bastard_. He poured another shot.

The gruff old bartender had been smart enough to obey Bobby's 'order' to stay away for the first hour or so that Bobby occupied the stool. But he, too, noticed the almost empty bottle and figured he'd better at least check on the guy. Under the guise of fetching more beer mugs, he made his way to the back of the bar and ventured to question, "You doin' okay, buddy?"

Bobby's head remained hanging, but his brown eyes raised and looked at the stranger who dared to approach him. He said nothing.

"Rough day?" the barkeep unwisely pressed on.

"Rough year," Bobby replied with an exhuasted sigh. What he really wanted to say was 'rough life' --but he didn't want to open himself up for more unwanted conversation. He grabbed another fifty from his wallet and slid it across the bar. "Gimme another bottle."

The bartended ignored the request. "Couldn't have been that rough," he chuckled, trying to diffuse the tension. "Most of my --clientele-- don't have crisp fifties in their wallets," he tried to joke.

"Money's nothin'," Bobby slurred a bit, dejectedly.

"Ahh, I getcha," the bartender nodded. "If it ain't money, it's broads," he chuckled again. "Damned if them broads can't drive a man to drink."

"The bottle," Bobby reminded him, shutting down.

The bartended eyed Bobby. He wished it had been closer to closing time so he'd have an excuse to get rid of the surly --and potentially trouble-making customer. Against his better judgment, he grabbed a new bottle of Dewars from under the bar and slid it towards his beligerant customer.

Bobby poured another shot, finally emptying the first bottle. A part of him, deep inside, wanted nothing more than to go home and go to sleep --to forget about what he'd found and how his nephew had betrayed him. He remembered his last encounter with Frank. The things he'd said to his good-for-nothing brother, and the beatin' he'd put on him. He remembered the anger that pulsed through his veins as he slammed his smaller brother into the wall, punched him repeatedly, practically strangled the life out of him. _I can't go home yet. I don't trust myself not to do that do Donnie._

He twisted the cap off the new bottle and poured. _I'm not gonna do that to the kid --no matter what he did to me. I'm not gonna become my father. Either of them_.

END Chapt. 41

A/N: Sorry for the long span between updates...everything's so hectic! Next chapters...dark mood lifted and back to the love :-)


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Bobby had slowed his drinking pace; he took some time to use the restroom, grudgingly chatted a little more with the pesky bartender, and was watching the last few minutes of the Knicks game. Basketball didn't conjure up any _fond_ memories of his youth –only bad ones of his father's absence. He averted his eyes from the screen and reached for the bottle.

Several shabby looking patrons had come and gone over the past couple of hours and there were now three scruffy poor souls sitting at the other end of the bar. Each of them looked tired and haggard –down on their luck—in rumpled, worn out clothes. It was a depressing sight. It reminded Bobby of the time he'd seen his brother, Frank, in line at the church's soup kitchen. _What the hell happens to people? How does somebody end up like that? _he asked himself rhetorically. He knew that drugs or alcohol usually played a part in a person's demise.

As Bobby reached for the bottle to refill his shot glass, a man walked in. Bobby guessed him to be around 30; Hispanic; average height, but muscular. The man passed by the scruffy group, heading towards the back of the bar and claimed a seat about six stools away from Bobby's. He laid his keys and wallet on the bar and greeted the bartender.

"How's it going, Mickey?"

"Same old…can't complain," the bartender answered. "The usual?"

_Hmm, he must be a regular…bartender knows his usual…but he looks a few steps up from the rest of the customers_, Bobby surmised –his cop's mind always working and observant.

Bobby's eyes were well adjusted to the dimness, and slightly bleary from his own consumption of scotch, but now that the man was closer, he could see the tattoo on his bicep –a heart, with angel's wings and "Mom" written across. Then he spotted something else that got his attention.

The man must have felt Bobby's eyes upon him, because he turned and looked him in the eye –a cocky, confident look that conveyed his silent question: _"What the hell are __you__ lookin' at, buddy?" _

Bobby shifted on his stool, tossing his head in the man's direction, while his ever-active left index finger waved, pointing towards the guy. "No—jus-just your shirt – 'Lewis' Auto Body' – it caught my eye."

The stranger nodded, eyeing Bobby more deliberately. Now it was Bobby's turn to be under the microscope.

"Sorry, I – I thought I recognized you. You been a customer there?" the man asked.

"You could say that," Bobby sort of chuckled. "Lewis is a buddy of mine –since we were kids. We restored my old Mustang a long time ago," Bobby explained, slightly slurring his words, but couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips whenever he thought of his car and the fun times he and Lewis shared while doing that project.

"I knew I'd seen you before!" the man exclaimed and smiled. "There's an old picture hanging in Lewis' office," the guy said, then got up a moved a few stools closer. "You're Bobby, right?," he asked, extending his hand to shake.

Bobby returned the handshake, as the man introduced himself.

"I'm Raul," he smiled as he sat.

The bartender was surprised –and relieved—to see that his 'regular' apparently knew the big brooding customer who'd occupied the last bar stool all night. He made his way to the end of the bar to deliver Raul's order –a huge mug of beer and a shot – a 'boilermaker' to the old timers. (Hell if he knew what the kids today were calling it. They were always thinking up crazy names for drinks).

"Never seen you in here before," Raul commented as he grabbed for his mug.

"First time. Was just out walking and ended up here," Bobby answered.

Raul noticed the bottle on the bar. It was apparent that the big guy had been there drinking for a while.

And nobody really wanted to end up in a dive like this. It was usually accidental, or because you were desperate for a drink. For Raul, it was merely convenient –the closest place within walking distance from his apartment two blocks away. A few years back, when Raul had moved into his apartment, he happened upon the bar while exploring his new neighborhood and ended up breaking up a fight among three patrons. The bartender (who was also the owner, Bobby later learned from Raul) appreciated it and covered Raul's tab that night. He was always welcomed back.

"You been hittin' it pretty hard, huh?" Raul asked with small laugh to soften the blow.

"I've hit it harder," Bobby answered, slightly shaking his head.

"Lotta people hittin' rough times," Raul said, tossing his head towards the shabby group at the other end of the bar. "I've been there."

Bobby nodded in concurrence.

Raul downed a good portion of his drink and turned towards Bobby. "That's probably why I hit it off so well with your nephew, Donnie. He's a good kid --a good worker."

The mention of name made Bobby wince, but Raul's comment had gotten Bobby's attention.

"He's lucky, ya know. To have an uncle like you," Raul continued. "I got into trouble when I was his age --even younger. Did a couple of months in jail. I could've ended up a lot different if Lewis hadn't given me a chance -a job --taken me under his wing," he said, then chugged again.

Bobby merely nodded again. "How long've you been working there?"

"Nine years," Raul said proudly. "I do all his tranny work."

Bobby noticed Raul's empty shot glass and slid his bottle of scotch down the bar towards his new acquaintance. "Help yourself. It's paid for."

Raul picked up the bottle and poured. "Thanks. Cheers!" he toasted, then gulped the smooth, warming liquid. But Raul was wondering to himself: _Donnie never mentioned that his uncle was a drinker --not like this, anyway. He looks pretty wasted --looks like he's been here all night. I wonder what set him off to go on a bender like this tonight?_

"Well, like I said, Donnie's a lucky kid. He never stops talking about you, ya know --says you're his guardian angel --his hero," Raul smiled and drank again.

The comment piqued Bobby's curiosity. _If I'm his goddamn hero then why is snooping into my past, trying to dig up dirt on me?, _he silently thought.

"I like to bust his chops, but I can relate. Just like Lewis was for me, you saved this kid."

"I-I d-didn't ss-save 'im," Bobby stammered.

"Hell you didn't!, Raul exclaimed. "Donnie told me all about it. About how you saved him from those bastards up at the prison --how you put youself in danger, risked your job --not to mention your life --just to help him. And he told me, you never even knew about him --his old man kept him a secret from the family his whole damn life --and you risked all that for a stranger... and then give him a great home to live in and take care of him. Ain't many people in this world willing to do that," Raul argued, then emphatically downed the rest of his beer.

Bobby emptied the rest of his drink, but had nothing to say. He was confused by Raul's comments. If Donnie really felt that way, then why had he done it?

Raul checked his watched, then retrieved his wallet and keys from the bar. "You umm, you gonna make it home all right? You're not driving, right?"

"I walked," Bobby answered.

"Look um, Bobby... you're a big guy --I know you can take care of yourself and you're a cop and all...but, this area ain't the best this time of night...I think I should give ya a lift home."

Bobby didn't answer. He just eyed Raul skeptically.

"Look...Lewis and Donnie would kill me if somethin' happened to you," Raul tried to reason with him. "I live two blocks away. I walked here too, but we can walk back to my car and I'll give ya a lift, okay?"

"Okay," Bobby nodded. "Thanks."

X X X

Back home, Alex and Donnie had been getting more worried by the minute. They had stopped trying to guess Bobby's whereabouts long ago. They practically jumped every time they heard a noise on the street or heard a neighbor's footsteps in the hall, hoping it was Bobby. Alex was lost in thought, considering the option of starting to check with hospitals and was startled when Donnie jumped from his chair and went to the window.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"That's my friend Raul's '69 Camaro. I'd know the sound of that engine anywhere," Donnie blurted.

Alex joined him at the window and they peered through the blinds to the street below. Sure enough, they watched as Bobby unsteadily emerged from the passenger side door, weaving and stumbling his way up the apartment building's front steps.

Each breathed a sigh of relief. Donnie remained at the window and watched Raul's car pull away and head up the street. Alex stormed towards the bedroom. "I'll be damned if he thinks I was waiting up all night for him!" she cursed under her breath. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Donnie cringed when he heard the bedroom door slam.

End. Chapt. 42

A/N: In case there's a mix up with Chapter numbering, this is Chapt. 42, not 43.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The worry that had nagged at Donnie all night peaked and twisted his stomach as he watched his uncle make his way up the front steps. He tried to reason with himself all night that he (and his research) had nothing to do with his uncle's unexplained disappearance, but the fact that his bedroom light had been left on –that Bobby had been in there –was enough to cause concern. For a brief second, he thought about fleeing to the safety of his room, as Alex had done, and pretending he was asleep. But, when he heard the clumsy fumbling of keys at the front door he knew it was too late.

Instead, he grabbed the remote and pretended that he was just about to shut off the TV and head for bed.

Donnie listened as the front door finally opened, then closed, and he saw Bobby appear in the doorway to the living room.

"Hey," he said casually, then waited for Bobby's reaction.

Bobby stood still for a few seconds just looking at Donnie. Bobby's face –usually so expressive, was as 'blank' as his nephew had ever seen. The boy couldn't read what his uncle was thinking or feeling. All he could detect was inebriation and weariness.

As Bobby struggled to get his jacket off, he merely said, "Raul's gonna give you a lift to work in the morning. Be ready at 7:15."

"Th-thanks," Donnie said. He was curious as to how and why Bobby had been out with Raul in the first place, but he definitely wasn't going to press the issue.

Bobby tossed his jacket, missing the back of the sofa. It fell to the floor, but he didn't bother to pick it up. "Where's Alex?" he asked.

"Sh-she went to bed –a little while ago," Donnie answered, eyeing his uncle cautiously.

"You should too," Bobby said. "Don't keep Raul waiting in the morning," he mumbled as he made his way down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Right," Donnie agreed. He was sure that something was wrong –he just didn't yet know what it was.

X X X

Alex laid in the darkness of the bedroom, buried under the covers with her back facing the side of the bed where Bobby slept. _He is getting the cold shoulder tonight._ She was relieved that he was home –safe, but she was still angry. She did her best impersonation of being asleep, though her ears were straining to hear what was going on outside the room.

She listened and heard footsteps heading down the hall to the bathroom; heard the bathroom door close. She correctly assumed that it was Bobby using the toilet and brushing his teeth, and at any moment he'd be coming to bed.

X X X

Bobby leaned over the sink, resting on his right elbow, as he brushed his teeth. The mint was good –he was glad to erase the taste of scotch from his mouth. As he brushed, he was lost in thought. He knew he was in no condition to talk to Donnie tonight –afraid he wouldn't make much sense and would forget half the things he wanted to ask and say. _Fuck. A couple of hours ago I wanted to put the kid through the wall. Now. I don't know. I don't even know what I'm thinking. If all those things Raul told me are true.. Shit. I'm gonna feel like shit in the morning. Why did I do this? _The effect of the alcohol clouded his thinking and attention span, as his brain skipped from one non-sequitur topic to another._ Alex. I need Alex…_

Bobby rinsed his mouth, then shut off the water. He opened the door and quietly crossed the hall to his bedroom, carefully turning the doorknob to keep the noise to a minimum. Slowly, he stepped into the room and gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness and the first thing he looked for was Alex's form laying in the bed.

**X X X**

Alex laid, listening. She heard the rustle of fabric as Bobby took off his shirt; the thud as he worked off his sneakers and kicked them aside, hitting his dresser; the elastic of his sweats and underwear scraping against his legs as he removed them.

Her mind's eye flashed a picture of how sexy he must look. _No. I'm not giving in to that_, she convinced herself and shook the image from her head.

Then she heard another thud.

"Shit! Ouch," Bobby quietly hissed through gritted teeth.

Alex smiled. _Good for you_, she gloated without guilt. Bobby had a tendency to stub his toe on the bedpost even when he was sober.

She felt a momentary cool rush of air as Bobby lifted the covers to slide into bed, then the slight depression and movement of the mattress while he settled in.

Bobby wasn't sure if he should dare to inch closer to her for their customary spooning position, but decided to err on the side of caution. He lay still in the bed as the room spun around him and he cursed to himself, again dreading how bad he knew he feel in the morning.

As always, his mind was racing with unanswered questions, but he was used to that. It was the ache in his heart that was causing him turmoil and troubling him.

X X X

Donnie glanced at the clock on the DVD player – 12:25. _I'd better get to bed_. Still, he was unsettled. He'd seen his uncle a little drunk before, but tonight seemed different. Something about Bobby's demeanor seemed detached, cold.

Donnie shut everything down on the entertainment center and placed the remotes on the coffee table. He turned out the light on the end table and headed for the bedroom. Then he spotted Bobby's jacket on the floor behind the sofa. _I'd better pick it up before Aunt Alex sees it in the morning –it'll start her off in a bad mood. _

The sound of rustling paper caught Donnie's attention as he walked towards the coat rack; his eye caught sight as a folded piece of paper fell from the breast pocket and landed on the floor. He hung the jacket and bent to retrieve the paper. _Maybe it's a flyer or something from wherever Uncle Bobby was tonight._

Donnie's stomach turned when he unfolded the paper and saw the face of the late Dan Croydan starting back at him. _Shit. Oh no. Uncle Bobby –what must he be thinking?_ He stuffed the paper back into the pocket and headed for his bedroom, afraid of what morning would bring.

X X X

Alex was surprised at Bobby's stillness. She listened to his breathing.

And he was listening to hers.

"Al-alex."

No answer.

"I- I don't blame you for being angry b-but I know you're awake. I can tell from your breathing."

_Oh for Godssake, why does he have to know me so well? _She sighed to herself and rolled onto her back. "What?"

"I – I'm sorry. I'll tell you anything you wanna know tomorrow – I, I just need to get to sleep –now. I know I'm gonna feel like hell in the morning."

She knew what he was asking. He couldn't fall asleep unless they were spooning or cuddling –he needed her contact to comfort him –needed the reassurance that she was _there_ for him.

It amazed her to this day how easily she 'caved' to his needs. She almost didn't want to give in, just for spite, but the softness that he brought out in her heart wouldn't let her.

"C'mere," she said, giving in, and turning towards him.

Bobby smiled in the darkness as he inched his way towards her embrace. He scooted down under the covers, aligning himself so that his head came to rest on her breast and he snuggled into her. To him, it was the best place in the world.

An involuntary reflex, Alex stroked his curls back from his forehead and caressed his cheek. She then placed a soft kiss upon his head. Her anger towards him always subsided quickly, especially when holding him like this. _My very own big, sweet, soft and loving teddy bear._

"This is one of those times, isn't it?" Bobby asked drowsily.

"One of what times?" she asked, humoring him.

"You t-told me a long time ago…just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you don't love me."

"Yeah, this is one of those times," she smiled.

He snuggled deeper into her and she tightened her hug as he hand came to rest on her lower back/butt area, over her own tattoo.

"How's your toe?" she smiled.

Bobby chuckled softly. He knew she'd been awake all along.

"It's okay –now," he dreamily whispered as he fell off to sleep.

X X X

Down the hall in Donnie's room sleep did not come as easily.

END Chapt. 43


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Donnie tossed and turned. He felt like he had in the old days --a bundle of nerves and worry as he imagined what his uncle must've thought and felt when he discovered Croydan's photo. Donnie remembered back to the prior night and how he'd been reading in bed before falling asleep. He correctly concluded that the paper must have fallen off the bed during the night when he turned or moved his blankets. _I've gotta talk to him and explain --make him understand why I was reading all that stuff. He must be so pissed off --he must think I'm such an ingrate. _

Donnie's conscience tortured him until the wee hours, until he couldn't fight the physical and mental exhaustion any longer and drifted into a fitfull sleep.

X X X

Alex awoke before the alarm went off, so she reached and shut off the timer before the annoying blare of the buzzer sounded and disturbed Bobby. He had rolled out of her embrace sometime during the night and was now sleeping on his stomach far on the other side of their king-sized bed. She figured she'd let him sleep as long as possible --leaving him just enough time to shower, dress and grab a cup of coffee before they headed off to work. As she lay there, she wondered what had happened to set Bobby off on a binge, but she also remembered his drunken promise that he'd explain everything --and she planned on holding him to it today, hangover or not. She heard the shower water go on so she knew Donnie was up and she didn't have to worry about him being late for work. Donnie was usually fast in the morning; up, showered, dressed and out the door in under half an hour.

Right on schedule, Alex heard Donnie pass by their room while walking down the hall, then heard the front door open, close and re-lock. She glanced at the clock: 7:05. _I'm gonna hop in the shower first_, she said to herself as she quietly slid out of bed.

X X X

Donnie waited on the front stoop. _I wonder if Raul knows anything. And how the heck did he and Uncle Bobby end up together last night, anyway?_ A few seconds letter, he heard Raul's car coming down the block, so he got up and walked to curb so he'd be ready to hop in.

Raul smiled as Donnie got into the passenger seat. "I wasn't sure if you'd get my message," he laughed, alluding to Bobby's drunken state the night before.

"Yeah," Donnie chuckled nervously. "He remembered to tell me."

Raul laughed as he sped away from the curb. "Yeah, he was pretty wasted. How's he doin' this morning?"

"I dunno. He was still sleeping when I left."

Raul nodded.

"I didn't even know you knew my Uncle," Donnie said.

"I never met him before last night. I just went to my neighborhood bar for a couple of drinks and he was there," Raul answered. "I recognized him from the picture hanging in Lewis' office and we got to talkin'."

Donnie shifted in his seat, wondering just what they had talked about, but he didn't want to ask --and it appeared that that was all Raul was going to offer, so he let the subject drop.

"You doing the tranny on that El Camino today?" Donnie asked, switching topics.

"Yeah...wait till I get done with that baby," Raul smiled. "You can come with me on the test drive, all right?"

"Sure!" Donnie agreed.

X X X

Alex re-entered the bedroom with her hair and body clad in towels. She walked to Bobby's side of the bed and set down a glass of water and two Extra Strength Excedrin on the night table. Softly, she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Bobby's hair, following the curve around his ear. Then she gently rubbed his back. "C'mon sleepyhead --time to get up," she whispered.

"Uhhhhhhhh," Bobby groaned.

Alex smiled. "There's some aspirin to get you started. I'll make the coffee while you're in the shower."

She got up from the bed and walked to her closet to choose her clothes for the day. She watched Bobby's reflection in her dresser mirror as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. She heard him swallow as he gulped his pills.

With another groan, he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, then got up and meandered towards the bathroom.

X X X

Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, having coffee and toast with jelly, as she waited for Bobby to finish dressing for work. When he finally entered the room, he didn't look as bad as she expected. He looked better now that he was freshly showered and shaved, and he'd put on his favorite midnight blue suit. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy and the sour look on his face told the tale of how queasy his stomach must've felt.

"We're gonna be late if we don't get going," she warned. "I put your coffee in the travel mug," she said as she brought her dishes to the sink and grabbed his mug to go.

"Thanks," Bobby mumbled. He walked towards the foyer and caught sight of his jacket hanging on the coat rack. The memory stabbed at him. (Of course, he thought he'd hung it there. He had no recollection of tossing it and having it land on the floor the night before).

Alex joined him at the front door, keys in hand to lock up and drive. She handed him his mug and said, "You can tell me on the drive to work what happened last night." It wasn't a request.

As Alex stepped out of the apartment, Bobby reached for the paper that he knew was tucked away inside the hanging jacket's breast pocket. He slid it into the breast pocket of his suit and followed her out the door.

Once in the car and on their way to work, she let Bobby have a few minutes to sip his black coffee and 'adjust' to the morning. She knew that he knew that she was expecting the explanation of his disappearing act and drinking binge the night before, so she waited until he was ready to talk. It was always like that with Bobby. Opening up never came easy to him but, eventually, he always did.

Bobby placed his mug in the cup holder and retrieved the paper from his jacket. He unfolded it and faced the page towards Alex, so she could take a glance while driving. "You wanna know what set me off last night?" he asked, dangling the paper between his fingers.

Alex took her eyes off the road for a second and glimpsed at the paper. _What the fuck?_ She did a double-take. "What the hell are you doing with that, Bobby?"

Bobby refolded the page and tossed it on the console, heaving a heavy sigh. He grabbed his mug and took a long sip, enjoying the burn of the hot liquid down his throat. "The question is: What the hell was Donnie doing with it?"

Alex had no answer, but she quietly remembered Donnie's demeanor the previous night. She had even asked him, flat out, if there was anything in his room that Bobby could've found--that could've upset him, and he said 'no'. _That lying little bastard_.

Alex thought back years --to the events--and people--surrounding the death of Dan Croydan. She knew how that case had affected Bobby --the guilt he bore, to this day. Bobby never easily forgave himself for anything. Even things that weren't his own fault.

"You found that in his room? Last night when you went to check his room for laundry," Alex said.

Bobby nodded. "I looked under his bed for dirty socks," he chuckled sarcastically. "And instead, I found 'dirt' on me."

Alex glanced over at Bobby. He was looking out the passenger window, already lost in thought. _Oh my God. I had no idea what he was going through last night. I'm so glad I didn't lay into him and give him a hard time when he got home. Donnie, on the other hand, is gonna have some reckoning to do with me tonight!_

As they pulled in to the garage at One PP, Bobby turned towards her and managed a faint, but grateful smile. "I really needed you last night. Thanks for not giving me a hard time."

Her heart softened even more for him as she returned his smile with a small nod, acknowledging his thanks. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Together."

END. Chapt. 44


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The day had passed quickly at MCS --a morning busy with paperwork, a quick lunch at the Crossroads Grill, and back to the office for a two o'clock meeting with Captain Ross.

Bobby and Alex were in Ross' office, just finishing their end-of-week status report to the Captain.

"Nice work, you two," Ross said, as he straightened out the stack of file folders on desk and placed them in his "out" basket.

Alex nodded, "Thanks, Captain," and stood up from her chair.

Bobby followed suit and the duo had almost made it out the door when Ross spoke. "Goren. A minute?"

Alex's eyes met Bobby's with a curious glance before she headed out, leaving him behind to face the Captain.

"Close the door," Ross said.

Bobby did so, but remained standing, hoping that his body language of not reclaiming his chair would send a subliminal message to the Captain to keep it--whatever _it_ was-- brief.

"Have a seat," the Captain said, with a small smile.

_Figures he didn't take the hint_. Bobby sank back into the chair and laid his leather binder on the empty chair next to him.

"You okay?" Ross asked. He'd noticed Bobby appearance earlier in the day --the puffy, bloodshot eyes-- he'd seen his big detective hung over before. _Shit, I'll never forget __that__ night...__or__ the morning after_, he laughed to himself, as he thought back to the night he'd spent "babysitting" Bobby.

"Yeah," Bobby answered.

"Just checking," Ross said. "You look a little...rough around the edges. Everything okay at home?"

Bobby let out a small sigh, dismissively waiving his left hand. "Ju-just. . .a late night out with the guys" he lied.

A small smirk crossed the Captain's lips. "Well, you and your _partner_ seem to be getting along well. How's Donnie?"

Bobby noticed the emphasis that Ross put on the word 'partner'. He _got_ the double meaning the Captain intended. "He-he's fine. Still working, keeping his curfew. He's fine," Bobby replied.

"Okay. Like I said, just checking," Ross answered with a nod.

Bobby grabbed his binder as he stood and headed for the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard the Captain's voice again.

"Bobby!"

Bobby cringed inside. He knew it was merely a reflexive response. He had no reason to fear or dislike Ross --not anymore. They had built a good personal rapport on their weekend at Johnny's; one which definitely helped their working relationship. And, true to his word, the Captain didn't interfere with his detectives' off-duty relationship, since they always kept it 'professional' while on the job. Bobby turned to look at Ross.

"Eames says you're heading down to visit Johnny for the weekend. Tell him I said hi."

"Oh. Sure thing, Captain," Bobby nodded with a smile of relief. _Thank God that was all he wanted_.

"As long as you're caught up, why don't the two of you knock off at four today," Ross offered.

"Thanks, Captain," Bobby smiled and headed back to his desk.

Alex eyed him as Bobby sat at his desk. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah...he, um, he just wanted to know how I'm doing."

Alex shot him a skeptical look.

"I'm sure the telltale signs of my hangover had something to do with it," Bobby chuckled slightly.

"You look pretty good to me," Alex whispered and wriggled her eyebrows.

Bobby smiled. He loved hearing her playful, flirtatious comments. He reached across the desk and handed her a stack of files.

Alex grudgingly accepted them. "What's this? I already finished my paperwork," she teased.

"Well, if you help me finish mine, the Captain says we can cut out at four."

"Well in that case..." Alex smiled as she got busy.

X X X

Lewis and Donnie sat in a booth at The Colonial Diner to have a late lunch. He and Donnie knocked off work for the day at 3 o'clock. Lewis was lucky to have reliable, trustworthy workers like Raul and his head mechanic, Steve, to close up shop for the weekend.

"By the time we get down to Johnny's it'll be around ten o'clock. I figured we'd better eat something now," Lewis said. "Wait'll you taste this bacon cheeseburger, man, it's the best!"

The waitress took their orders: two bacon cheeseburgers deluxe and two chocolate shakes. Once she left the table, Lewis continued.

"Bobby and I ate here every Saturday night. All the guys would bring their hotrods and show 'em off in the parking lot, then we'd go drag the quarter mile down by the warehouses off Railroad Avenue, and then we'd cruise for chicks," Lewis laughed.

"I-I can't picture Uncle Bobby doing…" Donnie began, but Lewis interrupted.

"You should have him tell you his stories sometime –we had a blast," Lewis said.

The waitress returned with their orders, placing before them two of the biggest, juiciest-looking burgers Donnie had ever seen –piled high with crispy bacon with melted cheddar oozing down the sides—along with a heap of perfectly golden French fries and their milkshakes.

"Wow!" Donnie said with a huge smile. "All this for only $5.99?"

Lewis grabbed for the ketchup and laughed, "What'd I tell ya, buddy. It ain't fancy but this place is the real deal!"

After eating for a couple of minutes, Lewis continued. "You know, I think that's why me and Bobby always had a blast when we were out – 'cause being home for him was –well, you know –not so good with his mom and dad, and when we were out it was like he could forget all his problems for a while and really let go, ya know?"

"Yeah," Donnie nodded in agreement.

Lewis was already laughing at the memory when he said to Donnie, "You gotta have him tell ya about the time we took his dad's Monte Carlo to Jones Beach!"

Donnie picked up a couple of fries and stabbed at his ketchup. "I don't know, Lewis. I don't think Uncle Bobby's gonna want to talk to me much this weekend…" his voice trailed off.

Lewis grabbed a napkin and swiped at his mouth. "What's up? He all right?"

Donnie shrugged. "I – he's pissed off. I messed up and…"

"Ah, he'll get over it, don't worry. You know how he is…," Lewis tried to reassure him.

"I guess…" Donnie sighed.

"Hey, we're gonna have a great time this weekend," Lewis smiled and took another bite of his burger. "You two will have plenty of time to talk it out. You know Bobby…he doesn't hold a grudge –and besides, you're _family_. He loves you."

Donnie nodded, although not too convinced, and continued eating. After a couple of minutes of silence Lewis asked, "So, um, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed off is he?"

Donnie shook his head. "I think you'd better recalibrate your scale…like, up to a thousand." Inside, he wondered: _On a scale of one to ten, how much does he love me?_

Lewis laughed. "Shit man, what'd you do?"

But it was just a rhetorical question –Lewis wasn't really expecting an answer. He was sure that Bobby and Donnie would iron out whatever the problem was. He'd known his best friend's heart a lot longer than Donnie had.

X X X

Bobby and Alex had finished their paperwork, left work and arrived back home by 4:30. They went straight to the bedroom to get changed and gather their clothes for the weekend. Bobby always watched while she undressed. He was surprised at the delight –and his body's reaction—he still experienced whenever he saw her butt and their tattoo.

Alex grabbed her weekend bag from the closet and rifled through her dresser drawer for the bras and undies she wanted to bring.

"Hey, I'm trying to pack here!" Alex teased, when Bobby snuck up from behind and grabbed her.

"I'm packin' something too," he laughed. "And I have an idea where I wanna put it," he growled against her neck as he playfully kissed and nipped at her.

She turned to face him, taking a moment to look at the tattoo on his chest and place a kiss, then stepped into him, grinding her front against him as he bent to kiss her. _God, after all this time I still love the way he kisses me. _

They hugged so tightly, pressing so closely into each other that it felt as if they were one flesh –their hearts and minds and bodies totally in sync. Tongues hungrily explored and tasted the other. It always amazed Bobby how exciting and 'new' their encounters felt while, at the same time, felt familiar –the deepest of intimacy that can only be felt by a man and woman who have known and loved each other for so long.

He pressed into her even more, grinding his erection against her, forcing her to step backwards towards the bed.

Alex suddenly broke their kiss. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh-uh," Bobby murmured and shook his head slightly as he sought to reclaim her mouth.

"The front door lock. Donnie's home!" Alex warned and tried to wriggle free.

That was the last thing on Bobby's mind at the moment. He released Alex and strode a few steps to the bedroom door and flipped the lock on, and was quickly upon her again.

"Bobby! We can't…. Donnie's home! It's 4:30 in the afternoon!" Her protestations did little to dissuade him from his intended goal.

_So what? He ruined by night last night, but I'm not gonna let him ruin this._

Alex giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "I can't believe you!"

"Turn around. I'll make it quick," he whispered lustily, holding her shoulders to spin her.

Alex didn't mind accommodating him. It always brought her memory back to the day she'd first gotten her tattoo and how horny and hungry Bobby was for her --how he had claimed her time after time in the guest bedroom at Johnny's condo when he'd first seen it.

She bent over the bed and spread her legs to open herself up to him. He was behind her in an instant and she could feel the heat radiating from his body as he held his cock and guided it between her legs, rubbing against her soft mound. Her lubrication coated him and he felt it –he knew she was ready. He found her opening and pressed forward, watching as his length disappeared into her. That sight alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. He held her hips and began a rhythmic pounding against her --one that he knew would make himself cum soon.

His pleasure crested and he let his body give in to the feeling. Seething groans of ecstasy forced him to bite his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as his hot love pumped into her, spurt after spurt.

Alex collapsed forward onto the bed when she knew he was done, and he followed, gently hovering over her, propped up on his elbows. He was panting –breathless. "I love you, Alex" he whispered, and gently kissed her temple.

She wriggled her butt against his still sensitive tip. "Mmmmmm, I love you, Bobby."

After a minute of cuddling, Alex squirmed. "C'mon. We've gotta get cleaned up and get going."

Bobby rolled off to the side, allowing her to get up. He smiled at the sight of her butt as she walked away towards her closet to get a robe –his eyes fixed on her tattoo.

"Now I need a shower," she said, as if complaining.

A bang at their bedroom door startled them.

"C'mon you two! Let's hit the road early!"

They could detect the teasing laughter in Lewis' voice.

"Lewis?" Bobby asked with exclamation as he jumped off the bed.

"Ooops. Didn't I tell you? He's hitchin' a ride with us down to Johnny's," Alex smiled. "I guess he figured it'd be easier if he gave Donnie a ride home."

"Great," Bobby groaned, as he dried himself with his tee-shirt that he'd grabbed off the floor. "Something else he won't let me live down."

Alex unlocked the bedroom door and turned towards Bobby with a playful smirk. "First dibs on the shower," she laughed and scooted out the door.

END Chapt. 45


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Traffic wasn't bad and they were making good time down the Turnpike. When they had left the house, Lewis was surprised when Alex asked him to do the driving –she usually loved being behind the wheel. Actually, it was Bobby who steered her towards the back seat, saying that he wanted to catch some sleep on the ride down and rest his head on her lap. (How could she refuse him?) That meant Donnie was riding up front with Lewis.

_(As they loaded their luggage in the trunk_ _Lewis had pulled Bobby aside, in private, and teased, "If you didn't have to bang one out before we left you wouldn't be so tired, you lucky dog." _

_Bobby laughed, "It's not __that__. I've had a friggin' headache all day from my hangover. I had a rough night last night," he explained. _

_Lewis eyed him skeptically. _

"_Okay, and, '__that__' too," Bobby admitted and laughed along with his buddy._

_Lewis had correctly surmised that whatever the rift was between Bobby and Donnie must've set him off on his drinking binge the night before. Bobby hadn't drank like that in a long time –especially on a work night)._

Lewis kept the volume down on the radio and he and Donnie talked shop during the trip. Lewis noted that Alex was suspiciously quiet and figured there were two possibilities why: Either she was trying to be quiet so as not to disturb Bobby, or she, too, was giving Donnie the 'cold shoulder' because of whatever he'd done to anger Bobby. He was correct on both counts and had definitely sensed the tension among them back at the apartment.

Alex would've been bored during the ride –Lord knows there's no great scenery on the Turnpike, and the smells emanating from the various factories could turn your stomach, but the farther south they got, the better the ride was. And, instead of looking out the window, she spent most of the ride just looking down at Bobby's face –so peaceful and content as he slept—and gently combing her fingers through his salt and pepper curls.

Lewis stopped only once at one of the rest areas, and he and Donnie got out of the car to use the restroom and grab a couple of candy bars from the vending machine, then they were back on their way.

Bobby woke up when they were approximately ten miles away from Johnny's condo. He sat up and smiled at Alex, then ran his fingers through his hair and over his face.

"I feel better now," he said with a yawn as he stretched.

"Good," Lewis called over his shoulder from the front seat, " 'cause Johnny will probably be ready to go out and party the minute we get there!"

X X X

Johnny and Debbie were sitting out on the balcony, enjoying each other's company and a bottle of beer, when the car pulled up. They both headed downstairs to greet everyone and help carry their luggage inside.

Once inside, Debbie went to Donnie to give him another hug and kiss 'hello'. "Let me look at you! You look so good, honey!" she smiled.

"You too, Mom," Donnie smiled and gave her a big hug back. He was glad that his mother was there –since he felt a bit alienated by Bobby and Alex—at least he had one ally in the group.

"Alex! Bobby! You already know where your room is," Johnny laughed as he elbowed Lewis to make sure he 'got' the implied sexual reference. "Donnie, you can bunk in the spare room with Lewis, or one of ya can take the couch."

"That's cool," Lewis said. "I don't mind bunkin' together if he doesn't."

"It's fine," Donnie said, then grabbed his duffle bag and headed down the hall to the bedroom.

Debbie watched as he walked away. Physically, he looked great. She noticed he'd put on a little weight, but also looked more muscular and "filled out" –like a man, not a boy anymore. But in the mere seconds she'd spent with him so far, she felt that something was off. She didn't know _what_, but something was definitely bothering her son.

Bobby and Alex emerged from their room and joined everyone in the living room.

"Lemme get ya beer, man!" Johnny enthusiastically offered.

Bobby held up his hand, "No, man, thanks. Just a coke."

"What's up with that?" Johnny asked. "Little lady keeping ya in line?" he teased, laughing.

"I'll take a beer!" Alex smirked.

"Uh-oh, somebody must be comin' off a bad night," Johnny laughed, as he twisted the cap off and handed Alex a bottle of Blue Moon.

He then went back to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke for Bobby and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Bobby said and popped the top. "Another new system set up?" Bobby asked when he noticed the new equipment and speakers in the living room. He walked over to take a closer look.

"You know me," Johnny laughed, and began fiddling with various knobs.

"Hey, before I forget, Danny says hello," Bobby said, and downed the rest of the soda.

"How's he doing? He should come down again –check out my new stuff," Johnny replied.

"I'll tell him," Bobby said.

Once they were all together again the living room, Johnny said, "All right! We all set to go?"

"Where to, man?" Lewis asked.

"New place by the pier – Crawdaddy's. A buck fifty for shots until midnight, and no cover," Johnny said.

"You know..wh-why don't all you guys go –I think I'll just hang out here," Bobby said, then lowered himself into Johnny's leather recliner. "I'll party with ya tomorrow night."

Alex shot him a concerned glance. "You feel all right? Want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," Bobby answered. "You go ahead. Have fun."

Debbie looked around at the others. The vibe she'd picked up from Donnie before was definitely correct. Something was amiss.

"You don't have to drink, man," Lewis chimed in, trying to convince his friend to join them. "Just grab something to eat with us."

"He's right, Bobby," Alex said. "We didn't even have dinner before we left home."

Now is was Lewis' turn to nudge Johnny, "Yeah, but he sure had his _dessert_!" The buddies laughed.

"Really, I'm sure. I'd rather just chill here for tonight," Bobby insisted. "Go. Have fun."

The group of friends looked at each other and shrugged 'okay.' As they headed for the door, Johnny called back, "There's plenty in the fridge –cold cuts and stuff –help yourself!"

Donnie felt guiltier -- worse than before. Not only had he ruined Bobby's night the day before, but now he was spoiling another night, when Bobby should've been out having fun and enjoying his friends' company.

Tagging along, last in line out the door, Donnie abruptly announced to the others, "You know, I think I'll stay home too."

Alex knew why. Lewis had a good idea. Debbie had her suspicions. Johnny just assumed that the kid felt bad leaving Bobby behind and wanted to stay and keep him company.

"You sure, honey?" Debbie asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Donnie nodded, forcing a little smile. "Have a good time."

Donnie watched as Johnny and his mom, Lewis and Alex filed out the door. He locked the front door behind them and returned back upstairs.

Bobby was surprised to see him reenter the living room, but assumed he'd forgotten something. Then he watched as Donnie took off his jacket and sat down on the couch, directly across the recliner Bobby occupied.

Donnie easily read the question on his uncle's face. "I-I didn't want to go, either. N-n-not without you."

Bobby remained silent.

"I wouldn't have had any fun, anyway," Donnie explained, shaking his head slightly.

"I need to talk to you."

Bobby nodded in agreement. He reached for the lever and returned the recliner to its upright position so he could face his nephew, man to man.

He knew it would be long night.

END Chapt. 46


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Donnie shifted nervously on the sofa, but there was no getting comfortable since all of his discomfort was internal. He wasn't afraid of his uncle; he knew that Bobby would never physically harm him, but he was afraid that if he couldn't explain his actions that there would be no repairing their relationship and he would lose the only man who'd ever came close to acting as a _real_ father figure and mentor.

In the opposite chair, Bobby sat still –observing his restless nephew. If he hadn't been so angry –so hurt –so heartbroken over Donnie's betrayal, he would've been amused by the kid's squirming.

Donnie didn't know where to begin. He was trying to think of the right words, when Bobby's voice finally broke the awkward silence.

"Just tell me why. Why would you do this to me?" Bobby asked. His voice was calm, belying his true emotion.

Donnie wasn't as skilled at controlling his emotions. His voice was raised and defensive as he blurted out, "I wasn't trying to do _anything_ to you!" He fidgeted nervously, repositioning himself on the sofa.

"Oh, c'mon Donnie! Tell me why! Why else would you be trying to dig up dirt on me?" Bobby yelled back.

"I-I wasn't trying…" Donnie stammered, trying to deny Bobby's accusation, but Bobby interrupted.

"You know, if your _father_ was still alive I could blame him for putting you up to this!" Bobby spat with sarcasm and venom. "I thought you were better than him, but I guess I was _wrong_, _again_." (Bobby emphasized the "wrong again", alluding back to his mistaken accusations against Dan Croydan. He knew Donnie would understand the reference). And when his own ears heard his voice and what he'd just said, he sank back against the chair and cringed at his own callousness. _Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself. But he knew: it was the guilt he still harbored.

Donnie sat, frozen. His mind raced with thoughts, wondering what he could say to explain –to make his uncle understand, without it becoming a screaming match –that would never help matters.

X X X

_(Simultaneously, at Crawdaddy's…)_

As always happens when new night spots open, the bar and restaurant were packed with people on this Friday, partying and kicking off the weekend. Johnny led the group through the crowd and found a table at the far end of the bar. The cocktail waitress promptly approached their table to take their drink orders. Once settled in around the table, Lewis looked around –making sure to check out some of the women on the dance floor.

"So, what's new with you guys" Johnny asked, generally.

"Nothing new by me," Lewis said. "Business is good, though. Can't complain."

"You know, I really appreciate your giving Donnie a job. He always tells me how much he likes it," Debbie smiled.

"He's a good worker –a good kid," Lewis replied.

"So, Alex! What's up with you and the big guy?" Johnny asked.

"Not much. Work…the usual," she said, forcing a smile.

"It's not like Bobby to miss a night out," Johnny said –not in a prying way. It was merely that he noticed a difference in his friend's behavior.

"He _had_ himself a night out last night," Alex said. "I think he still has the headache from it," she chuckled. Obviously, she didn't go into detail about what spurred Bobby's 'night out.'

Johnny laughed. "Yeah man…that's how we know we're getting' old –we don't recover as quickly!"

The waitress returned with their drinks, then took their food orders. Alex sipped her drink and pretended to be listening to her friends' conversation, but she was far too preoccupied in thought –and worry—about how things were going back at Johnny's place.

It was a habit she never got over: worrying about Bobby. Life, the past couple of years, had thrown him some serious blows. His mother's death; his parentage –then the whole sordid fiasco with Declan and Nicole and Frank. _How much can one man take?_ She remembered back to some of the conversations she had with Bobby. Late night talks, usually after their lovemaking when he was open and more easily exposed his vulnerability. He promised her that he would always be all right, as long as he had her. And she believed him –believed in the 'anchor' she provided –believed in the steadying force she was in his life. But she also knew how much he had come to love his nephew. He was now more like the son he'd never had. His one and only link to family. She worried that if he now lost that, too, that it just _might be_ his breaking point.

"Earth to Alex!" Johnny's voice boomed across the table.

Alex was startled and wondered how long she'd been lost in thought, ignoring her dining companions.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I was just thinking."

"What'd I tell ya, Dawg!! They're like lovebirds…they're apart for half an hour and she's pining for him already!" Lewis laughed and punched his buddy's arm.

Alex blushed, because there was some truth to the statement. Bobby never was far from her thoughts.

Debbie laughed at Lewis' antics, but the feeling nagged at her that something just wasn't right with her son.

X X X

_(Back at Johnny's…)_

Donnie struggled, willing himself to keep calm. He looked Bobby in the eyes and said, "I would never do anything to hurt you, or—or betray you; not intentionally, anyway." He leaned forward on the sofa, elbows resting on his knees, and laced his fingers. "Aside from my mother, you're the only person who's ever helped me and cared about me. My father never did –not enough, anyway. Not enough that he wouldn't choose gambling and booze and drugs over being a dad to me."

Bobby let out a deep sigh. His heart broke for his nephew because Bobby, too, knew what it was like to grow up with an indifferent, apathetic father and the affect it had on a young man.

"Mom and you," Donnie continued. "You're the only ones who've ever loved me," he said, then turned his eyes down and stared at nothing on the floor. "If you still do?"

Bobby sighed again, in despair –ashamed of himself for making his nephew ever have to doubt his love. "Of course I love you. You're the only family I have left," Bobby reminded him.

Donnie raised his eyes to look at his uncle. "So…on a scale of one to ten…?"

Bobby chuckled. "You can't measure love in numbers," he scoffed. "And if you _could_, 'ten' would be way too low. When you love somebody –your family, it's…it's immeasurable…it's infinite. No matter what they do, no matter how angry they can make you, the anger's only temporary. Love always outweighs it."

Donnie smiled for the first time in what felt like ages, breathing a sigh of relief as his uncle continued.

"You know, you're probably the only good that's ever come out of our family," Bobby reassured him. "Th-that's why it…bothered me so much –that'd you'd 'spy' on my past. If you wanted to know something, why didn't you just come to me and _ask_ me?"

"I-I did ask you –once," Donnie answered tentatively.

Bobby looked at him, questioning in his eyes, urging Donnie to continue.

"You—you kinda just glared at me and got up and stormed out of the room, s-so I never tried again…" Donnie's voice trailed off.

Bobby eyed Donnie, sheepish with regret. "Not one of my better moments…sorry."

Bobby's tone turned solemn again as he asked, "But Croydan…why him? What's _he _have to do with _us_?"

Donnie fidgeted again, because he knew that what he was about to say would probably upset his uncle again. "I wasn't looking for stuff about _him_. I wa-was looking for stuff about Nicole Wallace –the woman who killed my father, Donnie answered.

Donnie saw the reaction that Bobby had to even the mention of her name. "I just wanted –I needed to find out more about her –about why she would've done it –and why she had such an effect on you."

Bobby sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly fatigued. His emotions often ran like that. The mere memory of his long history with Nicole seemed to sap his strength.

"It-it was like you were just as sad at _her_ death as you were at grandma's and dad's, an-and I couldn't figure it out, you know, why you'd care. I mean, she killed my dad –your brother, and I –I could tell that you felt sorry for her. I was just trying to figure out why –what it was about her…"

"And what'd you come up with?" Bobby asked, calmly, because although the topic was still a sore spot, he was glad for Donnie's honesty and that this much-needed dialogue had been opened between them.

"I wasn't even half way through reading everything I found on her," Donnie said. "I mean, I went to the library and Googled "Nicole Wallace" and hundreds of stories came up –the murders, the trials –and your name was in most of them."

"It's true. We had a long –history," Bobby admitted.

"But how can you feel bad for her, after all the evil things she did?" Donnie asked, curiously and incredulously.

Bobby signed again and got up from the chair. "I need a beer. You want one?" he asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"Um, sure. Thanks," Donnie answered. "Johnny said there's cold cuts, too. Maybe we should make sandwiches, too," he offered.

"Sure," Bobby said, grabbing for the ham and swiss and mustard.

They carried their plates and beers to the dinette. "I know Johnny's gotta have potato chips," Donnie commented.

"Far right cabinet, on the bottom," Bobby answered without having to think about it…much the way Johnny knew where the Devil Dogs were stashed in Bobby's kitchen.

They sat at the table and resumed their conversation, while eating.

"So," Bobby began. "You want to know how I can feel bad for her?"

Donnie nodded.

"I don't know…maybe it's because her own childhood was so much worse than mine," Bobby said. "She had a father that abused her…"

"So did yours! Dad told me that grandpa hit you all the time," Donnie interrupted.

"I mean the _other_ kind of abuse," Bobby clarified. "Her mother couldn't –or wouldn't—do anything to protect her. She had her innocence stolen from her by the people who were supposed to love her most."

Donnie nodded his understanding. He knew what it felt like to not have anyone to rely on; knew the mistrust it fostered and the feelings of worthlessness and self blame it caused.

"She learned at a young age how to protect herself and fend for herself. She was manipulative and resourceful –one of the most cunning, clever people I've ever met," Bobby said.

Donnie listened attentively.

"She was diabolical –and evil," Bobby added, then finished off his beer and got up to retrieve another. He brought a refill back to the table for Donnie, as well.

"But she could be funny –she had a sharp wit and a wry sense of humor. And she did have a gentle side –a small part of her that was still capable of love and empathy. When she finally revealed that side of herself to me, I held out hope that she could turn her life around."

"You mean when she brought that little girl to her family –the girl with cancer," Donnie said, remembering one of the articles he'd read.

Bobby nodded, 'yes.' "Gwen Chapel. The little girl who broke through Nicole's barrier and made her realize that she _could_ feel again."

Donnie nodded.

"I think that's when Nicole resented me the most," Bobby said. "She knew that I saw through her –even though she acted lovingly towards Gwen, I knew that eventually her dark side would rear its ugly head again and she'd do something terrible. She killed her own daughter! How could I let her get away with 'kidnapping' this sick little girl?"

Donnie merely nodded again, understanding.

"If I hadn't gotten through to her –softened her by making her feel again…" Bobby lamented.

"Wait, Uncle Bobby! Don't tell me you feel guilty about her death!

Bobby finished off his second bottle of beer and leaned back in his chair. "If I hadn't softened her –made her lose a little of her 'edge' – she would've been on top of her game –she wouldn't have been duped by Declan."

"So? Then _she_ probably would've killed _him_. Either way, it seems wherever Nicole's been involved somebody ends up dead," Donnie said.

"Declan," Bobby sighed and shook his head. "What a waste. A loss of a brilliant mind. I feel terrible about his situation. The last time I saw him –just a shell of the man –the mind he once had. And I couldn't get through to him –he wouldn't tell me how he'd done it –what he did with her body."

Donnie watched the emotions wash over his uncle's face. He downed what remained of his beer as Bobby continued talking.

"She was twisted and evil –but she was a human being. She deserves a burial. Maybe finally she'd rest in peace. I _do_ feel guilty –responsible for what my friend did to her."

"Sometimes you can't fix everything, Uncle Bobby. Sometimes, you just have to let things go and just concentrate on the good things you've accomplished –the good things in your life," Donnie offered. Sage advice from a young man.

A moment of silence passed between them. Then Donnie asked, "So, are we all right?"

Bobby smiled and let out a small laugh, "Yeah, we're all right." He pushed his chair back from the table and Donnie did likewise, rounding the table to approach Bobby and give him a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby. Thanks for everything," Donnie said, not caring about the tears that welled up in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Bobby replied, as his voice cracked with emotion.

X X X

Alex was getting impatient waiting for their check. They drank, ate, talked, listened to the band and, despite her protests, even danced a little. Lewis was in his glory. She was miserable.

All Alex could think about was what was going on back at home between Bobby and Donnie. She couldn't wait to get back there. _They've either talked it out or stayed in their separate corners_, she thought, then checked her watch again: 1:55 a.m.

Finally, the waitress came and Johnny settled up their tab. "This one's on me," he said.

"Hey, thanks man…and Debbie," Lewis smiled. "Bobby and I will take care of tomorrow's," Lewis offered.

"Well, in that case I guess we're going out for lobster," Johnny laughed.

Alex couldn't wait to get out of the restaurant, back to the car, and home.

X X X

Johnny quietly turned the key in the front door so as not to disturb Bobby and Donnie if they were sleeping.

The four of them ascended the stairs and entered the condo to find Bobby and Donnie laughing, sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing a game on Johnny's X-box.

"Hey, man! I play winner!" Lewis announced, and joined them on the couch right away.

"Hey, I hope you guys ate. I didn't think we'd be this long," Johnny said, as he gave Debbie's butt a pat and headed for the kitchen.

"We had sandwiches, thanks," Bobby said.

Alex could detect the light mood between Bobby and Donnie and knew that everything must be all right. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for whatever had happened between the two of them while the gang was out.

The group of friends and family talked and joked and played for a while, finally turning in for the night at almost 4:00 a.m.

X X X

Donnie was the first to awaken on Saturday morning, shortly past eight. He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the restroom, then went out to the living room.

He'd slept well, although briefly –free from the worry and anxiety he'd felt Thursday night when he tossed and turned most of the night. He relished harmony. He loved being with family (and that term included Lewis, Johnny and Alex) and the comfort he felt at finally having a 'normal' life. It was all thanks to his Uncle Bobby –for saving him from Tates; for giving him a place to live and getting him the help he needed.

_I owe so much to Uncle Bobby –a wonderful, caring, giving man who, up until a little over year ago, hadn't even known that I existed. And look at all he's done for me. The risk his took –to his life and his career. Nobody ever put themselves out for me like that. _Thoughts such as this always ran through Donnie's mind. Unlike his father, Frank, he didn't think the world owed him anything. He was grateful and mindful of the things that his loved ones did for him.

Donnie poured himself a bowl of Count Chocula and went to the living room. He turned on the TV but kept the volume low. He sat and thought, remembering all of his uncle's words from the night before. He felt bad knowing the self-blame and guilt that Bobby carried in his heart every day. _I wish there was something I could do –something to show him how much I love him and appreciate all he's done for me. _And then Donnie got an idea.

He reached behind the couch and grabbed Bobby's phone from the kitchen counter.

He needed Captain Ross' help.

X X X

A little at a time, everyone else woke up and made their way to the kitchen for coffee and donuts. It was almost noon by the time everyone was showered and dressed, and they were all anxious to get out and enjoy the day.

Johnny teased Donnie a few times during the day about his scheduled tattoo appointment. Debbie had let herself get talked into a belly-button piercing, but tattoos weren't for her. They had an appointment at Carlos' place at 4:00 p.m.

"You sure you wanna do this, honey?" Debbie asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm sure!," Donnie replied with excitement. "I've wanted one a long time, since I was 17, but I never had the money. I've been saving up from my pay though, so I thought it'd cool – a late twenty-first birthday present to myself," he beamed.

"What are ya gonna get? A big heart with "Mom" written on it?" Lewis teased and punched Donnie's bicep.

"And what's wrong with that, asshole?" Johnny asked Lewis, slapping at the similar tattoo on his own arm.

"Oooops," Lewis laughed, along with the others. "Sorry dude."

**X X X**

The group went to the tattoo parlor and chatted with Carlos, while Debbie chose her piercing and went into one of the private piercing rooms in the back of the store. Donnie browsed all of the designs displayed in the counter showcases and on the walls, but he already knew what his tattoo would be.

After about five minutes, Debbie emerged from the room, holding up her top a little to flaunt her new look.

"Lemme see, babe," Johnny said, and squatted in front of her to examine it. "That's niiice," he said, then placed a little kiss off to the side. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes," she said, and laughed.

"Okay, who's next?" Carlos said, clapping his hands together.

"Not me," Lewis said, laughing at his own cowardice.

"I guess I am," Donnie said.

"Great. Your first one?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, man! You got yourself a virgin!" Johnny joked and the gang laughed.

"Let's go in the back," Carlos said. "Tell me what you want."

"We're going up the block to the Eight Ball to have a drink," Johnny yelled to Carlos. "Be back in –what, like an hour –hour and a half?"

"That should be good, buddy," Carlos replied.

They filed out the door of the tattoo parlor and Johnny noticed the look on Debbie's face. "Don't worry –he's a tough kid --he'll be all right," he said.

X X X

Right on schedule—5:30, the group returned to Carlos' store.

"Yo, man. We're back!" Johnny yelled.

Carlos appeared from behind the curtained partition.

"So, how'd he do? Did he faint?" Johnny laughed, and Debbie punched his beefy arm.

Carlos smiled. "He took it better than you, you big wuss," he teased his buddy.

Johnny flipped him the finger and laughed.

"Bobby. He wants you," Carlos said, tossing his head back in the direction of the room.

Bobby looked around at Alex and his friends. Nobody knew what was 'up', so he shrugged and made his way to the back room.

Donnie was admiring his new ink in the mirror when Bobby walked in. He turned and approached his uncle, turning to one side so Bobby could see his new ink –his tribute.

Bobby stared at the design, then looked up into Donnie's eyes. Donnie gave a small, nervous smile.

Bobby's gaze returned to the artwork before him. He dipped his head to inspect it more closely. On Donnie's left bicep was the shape of a heart –shaded in black and gray. Across the heart and encircling his bicep were two strands of barbed wire, parallel to each other, about a half an inch apart. Across the heart, between the two strands, were numbers. To be specific, the inmate number assigned to 'William Brady.'

Bobby looked up at Donnie, his eyes full of question, and Donnie smiled.

"I'll _never forget_ what you did for me, Uncle Bobby. But you were wrong last night," he said and smiled again.

"Wrong?" Bobby asked.

Donnie nodded and smiled again. "Sometimes, love can be measured in numbers."

Bobby pulled his nephew into a hug and kissed the side of his head. All was 'right' between them. All was 'right' with his life. And he and Alex, along with Donnie, Debbie, Johnny and Lewis lived happily ever after.

**THE END**.


End file.
